Operation 8059
by Yoshi333
Summary: Everyone knows Haru's a rabid fangirl, but she's seriously lacking inspiration for her latest fics, until she bumps into yamamoto and gokudera on the way to school that is. 8059!
1. Chapter1: Inspiration

**IMPORTANT: I am re-uploading all the chapters of this fic slightly rewritten and hopefully mistake free, so far the first chapter has been altered; it would be much appreciated if you read this chapter previously if you could tell me if my changes are an improvement and if you have any more suggestions for improvement ty!**

Title: Operation 8-0-5-9

Author: Yoshi-chan3

Warnings: One Swear Word (later chaps will be yaoi)

Word count: 1055

A/N: First fic posted online, so reviews are much appreciated, criticism accepted and will take into account. Thank you to anyone that reviews. Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but as i was writing it, it kind of turned out to be open ended, so i decided to make it multi-chapter. O and i don't own KHR =P as you all know.

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged in [10:30]:

Everybody knew of Haru's obsession with Tsuna, most of all Tsuna himself hence his sudden anxiety every time she approached him. Most people knew of her obsession with cosplaying and most people knew she was a massive fan girl. But quite a few less people knew of her obsession specifically with yaoi fanfiction, not even her best friend Kyoko knew, in fact the only person who did know was a certain pink-haired poison scorpion.

As it turned out Bianchi was also quite a fan girl behind her stoic façade of emotionless expressions, this had been quite a shock at the time for Haru. It was only last month she had made her discovery, a fellow fan girl, living only a few blocks away at Tsuna's house in one of the several spare rooms that somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the tiny building.

She'd just arrived home after hanging out with the group, that day consisting of herself, Kyoko, Tsuna and Gokudera as Yamamoto had had practice that Sunday. The first thing she decided to do was check for some reviews even though it was only 6 o'clock meaning a review was unlikely, but despite this she opened up the inbox page and found one review from someone called RebornsLover. Upon opening the review, it became clear who the identity of the reviewer was, leaving a gaping Haru staring open mouthed at the screen of her laptop. Since then it had become a regular occurrence for her and Bianchi to side away from the others, so they could discuss in rabid fan girl mode, earning them a few suspicious glances from Reborn.

Back to the present though, it was around 10:30 and Haru was checking her inbox for any reviews for her latest posts. Nothing, not one single review had found its way into her inbox. This left the normally over eccentric brunette sighing, she considered how yaoi fandom's had really been slowing down lately and that now she barely got any reviewers. When she'd first signed up and posted her work, she was getting at least an average of 4 reviews per chapter, some of her fictions even getting up to 10 if they were really popular, now she was lucky if she got any reviews at all. Of course she couldn't just blame the fandom's, she was partially to blame as well, she'd posted nothing good for at least a good few weeks, nothing seemed to be inspiring her these days.

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged off [10:45]:

Sighing dramatically (again), she turned the monitor off and shut the laptop with a click before placing it on her bed side table. As her head hit the pillow and she was drifting off to sleep, her last thought was, 'I need some inspiration to put a spark back into my stories'.

It was Monday morning and Haru was casually walking to school down the slightly longer route past Tsuna's house. This morning, she had decided that she could not act depressed, she must be her normal eccentric self in order to achieve her inspiration for her new stories. So that's exactly what she was doing, swinging her school bag behind her back she was rounding the corner to Tsuna's house, when she saw an adorable little kitten on the path. Smiling to herself she walked over to the cute kitten and put out her hand to stroke it. Unfortunately for Haru this was not a friendly feline and as she reached down to pet it, it drew out its claws and scratched her hand before hissing menacingly and running away.

The brunette retracted her hand and held it to her chest, tears welling up mainly from shock rather than pain. As she cradled her injured hand to her chest, she heard running from behind her and sensed someone now standing next to her. She looked up "Yamamoto-kun".

The black haired teen looked down at her with a concerned expression "are you alright, we saw what happened then, your hand can I take a look?" he asked her softly. Haru slowly held out her hand and noticed it was now bleeding slightly, as she felt him gently take her hand in his, she began wondering he said we but none else was there. Haru's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a loud and obnoxious voice coming from her left, "Don't help the stupid woman, it was her own fault, you stupid baseball idiot". That could only be one person she concluded, Gokudera, turning round to face him so she could glare at the idiot whilst saying "Was not Haru's Fault, she only wanted to pet the cute kitty", but noticed he wasn't even looking at her. Gokudera was currently glaring daggers at Yamamoto instead.

Whilst she had been watching Gokudera, Haru hadn't noticed that Yamamoto had finished inspecting her hand and had let go of it, she did become aware of the fact though when Gokudera rudely announced "What do you want him to do hold your hand and walk you home, stupid woman". Quickly retrieving her hand and moving it to her side, she turned back to face the taller boy, who was now attempting to calm the now fuming Gokudera down before he retrieved his dynamites.

Haru watched them, as they made their display in the middle of the street, hearing Yamamoto say "maa maa Gokudera calm down" wearing his usual carefree grin. This resulted in the feisty Italian trying to punch him in the face, Yamamoto just dodging the blow, as was the norm. Suddenly she heard Gokudera yell "Shit we're late picking up the tenth" before he ran off in the direction of Tsuna's house, still yelling about how Yamamoto was an idiot for making them late. The silver haired teen was followed soon after by Yamamoto who shouted back at her "sorry Haru gotta go, your hand looks fine", whilst trying to catch up with his "friend" Gokudera.

Haru looked at her watch and noticed that she too was late for school and ran to catch up, turning the corner she saw the familiar trio, but decided to follow close behind today. As she watched from a distance, she saw Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering again, well more like Gokudera yelling and Yamamoto grinning, almost looking like he enjoyed his and Gokudera's pointless arguments.

Suddenly a thought came to her; stopping in the middle of the street she turned round to follow the quicker route to her school. Haru grinned as she jogged the rest of her route, only one thing on her mind 'I think I just found my inspiration'.


	2. Chapter2: Field Experiment

Chapter 2: Field Experiment

Word count: 1,526

Warnings: Nothing really might be a swear word in here and suggested BL.

Pairings: 8059, one-sided HaruxTsuna

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: This chapter has been edited since it was first posted but nothing drastic has changed really just the wording of the chapter.

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged in [4:40]:

Haru's day had dragged considerably ending up with her spending an extra hour and a half at school due to her receiving a detention for her tendency to day dream.

"Wasn't Haru's fault the lesson was too boring" Haru muttered under her breath.

Dumping her bag at the end of the bed the brunette slumped onto her mattress sinking into the cool comfort of the sheets. Sighing the girl took her laptop off the bedside table and flipped it open, staring absentmindedly at the screen as it came to life. A few unenthusiastic clicks later and her page was bought up onto the monitor, scanning quickly over the page; it informed her that she had received no hits the entire day.

Haru smacked her head on the keyboard in exasperation. Hitting herself a little harder than she meant to she squealed "owchie" before rubbing her forehead, her fingers running over the indents the keys had made on it.

This really wasn't her day, Haru thought to herself, first getting scratched by a mean kitty, then being late for school, next getting caught daydreaming resulting in a detention, returning home to no reviews and finally smacking her head on the stupid keyboard.

"I didn't even get to talk to Tsuna today" Haru mumbled, whilst going to shut her laptop, but stopped just before she heard the mechanism click, a thought occurred to her 'Didn't I have an idea this morning after that kitten attacked me'. Pondering this thought for a while, after all Haru wasn't known for her memory, her eyes lit up in realisation "Hahi now I remember" she exclaimed out loud.

Re opening the almost closed screen, Haru opened a blank word file in preparation for her new story, placing her fingers on the keyboard gently, before beginning to type her opening sentence. A few moments later the brunette's finger held the backspace button down deleting what she had just typed.

"No that's not right, that doesn't sound like them at all" Haru said to herself, before she resumed typing. Five minutes later and her finger hovered over the backspace button yet again, deciding again that she didn't like the way she'd phrased the last sentence, her finger pressed down deleting all of the text. Half an hour and ten more attempts at an opening sentence later, Haru determined this really wasn't going as well as she'd hoped, but she was determined, her eyes hardened before she shouted out loud "I will achieve this first perfect sentence". Sitting down the girl began to type vigorously.

An hour had passed, Haru sighed, having read over the first chapter of a fic she'd called "Opposites Attract", she promptly highlighted it and dragged it to her recycle bin. She really thought she had something too; a loud buzz bought her out of her depressing thoughts. It was coming from the left side of her room, her phone, pushing herself off the bed she began frantically searching for the pink mobile, just as the buzzing stopped her fingers curled around it, flipping it open she pushed the connect button.

"Haru Haru speaking" she chimed down the phone, no reply, glaring at the phone for being so elusive she flipped it shut, just for it to buzz again a moment later, this time with a text icon flashing up.

Hey, Haru

It's Bianchi every1 meetin at Tsuna's house wanna come over?

Plz keep me company. Reborns been so distant l8ly :( the pains of love

X x x

Ignoring the last part of the message, Haru never understood it when Bianchi went on about baby Reborn like that, as if she was in love with him; she decided she would go over not only was it a chance to see her beloved Tsuna but the sneaky side of her added that she might be able to get some research done on Yamamoto and Gokudera to create a scenario for her story.

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged out [6:40]:

Standing outside Tsuna's door, Haru could already hear the commotion that was going on within, laughing, shouting and screaming , the brunette was wondering what they could be doing in there when the door opened.

"Ahhh Haru, it's so nice to see you again, I guess you're here for the others, come on in" Tsuna's mother greeted the girl in her doorway cheerfully. The brunette walked inside and followed Nana upstairs to Tsuna's room; apparently that was where everyone was, now they were getting closer to the others she could distinguish between the voices.

"Gokudera you're a funny guy" that was definitely Yamamoto she concluded based not only on the statement but the jovial laughing that went with it.

"Shut up yakyu baka, it's not funny" a familiar yell sounded throughout the hall.

Finally the door was in front of them, Nana waved at the slightly nervous looking Haru before descending back down the stairs. Pushing the door open, Haru smiled as she walked in announcing herself a little bit louder than necessary "Haru is here". The group were sitting in a circle in the centre of Tsuna's room, to her amusement Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting next to each other, but to her dismay Tsuna was already sitting next to Kyoko and her older brother Ryohei. The only space left was between Bianchi and Yamamoto, walking over she sat in between them, Bianchi moving over a little bit to make more room. In the time it had taken her to sit down everyone was already back to what they were doing before she entered the room, except for Yamamoto who had turned to face her.

"Hey are you cold, you're shivering" Yamamoto asked her kindly, Haru looked up at him, she hadn't noticed before but now she thought about it she was shivering slightly with the chill.

"Here take this" Yamamoto said whilst slipping his jacket over her shoulders, he grinned before turning away.

"Why the hell did you give the stupid woman your jacket Yakyu Baka" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, all the while glaring at his jacket as if he could set it on fire with his eyes. The tall Japanese boy grinned and scratched the back of his neck before replying "maa maa Gokudera, she looked cold, my jackets warm". The silver haired teen scowled "so what, I'm cold and I'm not complaining, besides if she was cold she should have bought her own jacket, stupid woman" he stated rudely.

An idea suddenly popped into the brunette girls head, inwardly giggling to herself, she knew this could backfire but figured it'd be worth it, her own little field experiment on Gokudera's feelings towards Yamamoto. Keeping a straight face, Haru calmly retorted to Gokudera's remark "I'm sorry Gokudera if you really want Yamamoto's jacket that much, you can have it" holding out the clothing for him to take. The Italian teen stared at her "why would I want that idiot's jacket" he practically squawked, Haru could visibly see the heat rising to his face; just as planned.

"Well you were making such a fuss about it; I figured you must really want it".

The bomb expert spluttered, his face now beet-red "I don't want it stupid woman" he shouted, unbeknownst to Haru he was itching for his dynamite, Gokudera didn't handle embarrassment well.

"Stop acting like such a child Hayato" Bianchi scolded, causing Gokudera to go from embarrassed to enraged.

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna pleaded, now sensing the fury rolling off his 'right hand man', but before Gokudera had a chance to apologise profusely to 'the tenth' as he normally did, someone else butted in "oi Stupidera you're getting in my way" the baby Lambo casually stated. At that point Tsuna was rushing everyone out of his room before Gokudera blew up everyone in the room along with it.

X x x

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged in [10:30]:

Arriving home late again, after trying to explain to Tsuna's mother about why Tsuna's bedroom was now just a charcoaled space where his room used to be, the girl decided to start up on her scenario. Despite her plan backfiring quite spectacularly, she had got some decent results from it, it was clear that Gokudera was jealous of anyone else being close to Yamamoto, which was a start at least. Although both Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed quite oblivious to this fact or about the fact they may have feelings for one another.

Several scenario's playing in the girl's mind maybe she should make it an unrequited love, she quickly dismissed that particular train of thought as it meant feeling sorry for the silver haired teen, which she refused to do. The brunette girl pondered all the possible situations she could place them in and started thinking about how cute they'd be together. Haru's thoughts began drifting and before long she was yawning, the day's events catching up to her, falling asleep on her bed, the laptop still on in front of her.


	3. Chapter3: NoteBook

Chapter 3: Notebook

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters only the plot of this fic.

Warnings: None really.

Word Count: 651

Author: Yoshi333

A/N: Edited chapter only minor changes if you see any other mistakes feel free to point them out =] hope you enjoy. x x

Attempt at writing Haru's POV

Slowly emerging into consciousness, I heard the distinct sound of my alarm clock's irritating ring tone repeating over and over again, vibrating against my bedside table. Wearily my hand reached up to press the nap button. A moment later, my eyes shot open in panic, sitting up in mere seconds I gripped my alarm clock between my fingers, reading the numbers, 8:00 am. It took only a moment to process that I was seriously late and then a few more moments to get myself into action, rushing around the house like a maniac attempting to get myself dressed and ready for school.

Just as I was about to head out the door, I grabbed a slice of toast from the toaster, placing it between my teeth, whilst hauling my school bag over my shoulder and locking the door. Yes I am Haru master of multi-tasking.

I decided to skip going past Tsuna's it was already getting close to half past eight and I really needed those extra minutes to get to school on time. Speeding up into a sprint, I ran down my street when I collided with something that sent me and my belongings flying all over the pavement.

"Owchie" I exclaimed out loud, I looked up and was met with the apologetic face of none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Sorry, I guess I should have looked where I was going" he told me apologetically whilst scratching the back of his head almost in a nervous way.

"No it's my fault, I wasn't looking, I'm late for school you see" I replied smiling sweetly at him.

"O, do you want me to help you, we can walk together, I'm late as well" he asked me. I just nodded at him before he helped me up with a hand, I noticed everything I had in my bag had spilt out over the pavement so i started to reach down to collect everything.

As I was picking up my pink fold up hairbrush I noticed him retrieving my notebook around a metre away, he flicked open the first page, probably out of innocent curiosity. I didn't really mind him looking at it though, there wasn't anything in there that would embarrass me in any way, so I turned back to what I was doing, placing the fold up hairbrush in my school bag and reaching for another item. I turned my face back towards him though a second later when I heard the notebook snap shut, looking up at him I saw a light blush covering his cheeks and his gaze was anywhere but on me.

"Erm…actually Haru I'm going to try and catch up with Tsuna and everyone, sorry I can't walk with you, see you" Yamamoto said hurriedly before the notebook slipped from his grip into mine and I watched him run off towards Tsuna's, even more red faced than before.

Confused, I decided to flip open the first page of my note book, a page fell out, placing the notebook down I picked it up, and glancing over the page I almost screamed. I completely forgot that I had put that in there, the page with all my possible scenario's and Yamamoto read it, aghrr, even if it didn't say their specific names on it, it was pretty clear who the silver haired teen I wrote about was and now Yamamoto is going to think I have some sort of obsession with Gokudera. I groaned thinking about how awkward it was going to be, being around him from now on, even if he didn't tell Gokudera or the others anything.

I sighed whilst picking up the rest of my things and placing them in my bag, before making my way to school, I knew that today was going to be a seriously terrible day, I'd been caught.


	4. Chapter4: Inbox

Chapter 4: Inbox (3)

Author: Yoshi-chan3

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the storyline

Word count: 1249

A/N: Still in Haru's POV seen as no complaints, yay update this ones longer than the last chapter, but i just can't seem to write really long chapters i don't know why i'll have to try my best at one because i'll probably write a one-shot fic attached to this with Haru's finished fanfic. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reviewing if you did!

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged in [6:30]:

**Message Inbox (3):**

RebornLover: Hey Haru, Didn't see you today, everything alright? I hope so anyway. Email me back when you get this.

Bianchi x x x

[Sent at 10:30, 3 days ago]

RebornLover: Hey, I know you haven't replied to my last mail yet but Kyoko was asking if I'd seen you, she's worried.

Bianchi x x x

[Sent at 9:11, Yesterday]

RebornLover: Hey, everyone's really worried. Did something happen? Please reply. Everyone misses you.

Bianchi x x x

P.S Do you know what's wrong with Yamamoto.

[Sent at 5:05, today]

I clicked the compose reply button and hovered my fingers over the keyboard. I hadn't been online in three days or seen anyone for three days, I began typing….

HaruNo1Cosplayer: Hey Bianchi, sorry to make you all worry about me, I have just been so busy with school work these past few days, I didn't really expect anyone would worry about me!

Haru x x x

[Sent at 5:07, Today]

I pressed my finger down on the mouse button, clicking the send box. Technically it wasn't a lie, I had been doing work these past few days, but that wasn't the reason why I was avoiding everyone like the plague. The ominous tone of a message echoed out my laptop speakers and hesitantly I opened it.

**Message ****Inbox (1):**

RebornLover: Hey, I'm glad to hear your ok, are you all finished with your work now, it is the weekend after all. We're all going over to Tsuna's again, how about you come over.

Bianchi x x x

[Sent 5:08, Today]

I considered lying to her, so I wouldn't have to go, but I thought I might as well go I'd have to face him sooner or later and there was no doubt in my mind he would be there and he obviously hadn't forgotten either from what Bianchi had said in one of her messages. I had purposefully avoided the comment, I didn't like lying to my close friends and I really wasn't going to tell Bianchi of all people I'd been writing scenarios for yaoi fanfiction about her younger brother and that Yamamoto had accidently read them. Sighing I began typing again…..

HaruNo1Cosplayer: Sure, I finished just a few hours ago, I'll be over in about half an hour if that's ok. See you soon.

Haru x x x

[Sent 5:10, Today]

HaruNo1Cosplayer Logged out [5:11]:

I closed the window as soon as the message sent, before logging of and shutting the laptop down. I didn't feel the need to change out of my casual clothes, it wasn't too cold out so the cute denim skirt and light pink strappy top I was wearing seemed ok to go out in. Getting up off my bed, I began searching for some socks and my shoes so I could go out, when I came across my notebook. Opening it up, I took out the piece of paper which had caused me so much bother, I scanned over it, I was curious as to which ones he'd read, some were worse than others of course.

**Idea's page. [Haru Haru's Notebook DO NOT READ]**

_1. The silver haired teen….._

The first few I noticed were fairly innocent as it goes, but as I read further down it got kind of yeah, even I was blushing at what I'd wrote. I folded the piece of paper up and neatly placed it back inside the cover of my notebook. Since the incident on the way to school, I'd been careful as to where I left my notebook, so I carefully pulled my mattress up and placed it on the slats before letting the mattress and my covers fall back over, I doubt anyone would check under there.

Pulling on some socks and beige coloured boots, I headed over to Tsuna's, almost stopping when I got to the door, but getting my resolve back I walked determinedly over to Tsuna's house.

***

"Haru's here" I shouted in my best and most enthusiastic voice, as I entered Tsuna's small bedroom. Bianchi and Kyoko came over and gave me a hug, whispering in my ear "is everything ok", I simply nodded and offered a small but genuine smile. As I looked around the room for a space to sit, I noticed the arrangement had changed since last time. Yes everyone was sitting in a circle but a few people had swapped places, namely Yamamoto had moved away from Gokudera and was now sitting to the right of Tsuna, where Ryohei had previously been sat, which left Gokudera to sit next to Bianchi and Lambo. Now if that wasn't asking for a disaster I don't know what is, even I knew how terribly Gokudera got on with children especially Lambo. Deciding that it was probably best to separate the two before something went drastically wrong, I sat in-between Gokudera and Lambo, this earnt me a really funny look from Yamamoto who was currently staring at me. I chose to ignore it, I came here to have fun after all, and I wasn't going to let him ruin it.

"Stupid woman, why the hell are you sitting next to me" the silver haired teen sitting beside me rudely asked me. "Who's stupid, you're the stupid one" I replied, god how stupid do I sound sometimes, what a terrible come back. "What did you just say, stupid woman" he raised his voice now. Why was he always so touchy, If I wasn't going to let Yamamoto ruin my evening I wasn't going to let him ruin it either. Standing up I replied airily "nothing" before announcing I was going to get something to drink to the rest of the group. As I walked down the corridor I heard Gokudera's yelling echoing through the hall, followed by a "Gokudera-kun calm down" leading to a "I'm so sorry tenth I am not worthy to be you right-hand man". Gokudera was so weird I thought, as I entered the kitchen I heard footsteps coming from behind me, I shrugged it off as nothing, probably one of the others getting a drink.

After filling a glass at the sink, I turned round and almost jumped out of my skin, Yamamoto was standing right behind me. "Oh my god you could have given me a heart attack" I practically screamed at him, "hahaha sorry about that" he chuckled nervously, walking backwards a step whilst scratching the back of his neck. Looking at him, I sighed "listen Yamamoto, I'm sorry you read that the other day, just forget about it ok" I told him politely. "ok ok, hahaha I just wanted to say sorry for leaving you there the other day" he laughed a little more confidently now, "I just wanted to know why you were writing stuff like that" there was something different about the way he said that, almost like he found the whole thing funny and was just holding back. When I didn't answer, he just seemed to blurt out "you think Gokudera's gay don't you", the moment after he blurted it out; we both heard a glass smash from the kitchen doorway. We both turned at the same time to be faced with a mortified Gokudera, a mixture of rage, embarrassment and total fury contorted on his face. I shared a look with Yamamoto; the message was we are so dead.


	5. Chapter5: Cosplaying

Chapter five-Cos-playing

Author:Yoshi-chan3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline

Word count: OMG over 2000 words aren't i just proud =P 2049 =[ only just though

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews this chapter swaps between Third person and Haru's POV but it does say where it does so as not to confuse, anyway i'm not really sure how this chapter really works hmmm.... o well i guess i'll have to see what you think might change it if you don't all like it. Anyway fifth chapter i think this fic in word now is like 13 pages which just seems odd considering how short it is on here. O well to the fic, please review and give criticism well constuctive criticism it is much appreciated.

Third Person POV

The three could feel the tension thick in the air, two of the teens with mirrored expressions of anxiety and anticipation and the other with an expression of suppressed rage making his face look fit to burst. The sound of shattering glass must have alarmed the occupants of the house still upstairs for the only noise that broke the silence was that of rapid footsteps descending the staircase and into the kitchen. Tsuna was the first to break the silence, "What happened is everyone ok" he asked worry for his three friends lacing his voice.

Within seconds of the question being asked all the rage previously present on Gokudera's face vanished and an apologetic expression replaced it, "I apologize tenth, the glass just slipped from my hand, it was very carless of me, please let me clean it up it's the least I can do to redeem myself" the silver haired teen followed the statement by getting down on his hands and knee's and picking up each individual shard of glass with just his hands as tools. It seemed that all logic dissipated from the intelligent boy's brain whenever his beloved boss was concerned.

Crowding behind Tsuna were the rest of the group, at the forefront stood Bianchi, but unlike everyone else who was busy looking at Tsuna and Gokudera, her gaze was fixed suspiciously on Haru and Yamamoto who seemed to her to be sharing looks of relief, like they'd just escaped death a few moments prior to her arrival. Even though nobody seemed to notice it, Bianchi was a silent observer in most situations taking in everything around her, after all she was a hit man well woman and yes she did know that whenever Hayato saw her face he would get stomach pain but well she just forgot to wear the glasses and other times she just figured he might have grown out of it, but in every case apparently not. More to the point, over the past week she had noticed some strange behaviour in a few members of the new Vongola Family and she was curious as to the cause of these new changes.

As she turned her gaze to her younger brother, he also looked up at her and on cue his face began to turn a sickly shade of green and the teen began gripping his stomach in pain. "I'm sorry tenth I will be unable to continue cleaning up my mess" Gokudera wheezed out, rolling onto his side with a groan narrowly missing a particularly sharp piece of glass.

"Hayato what's wrong" it seemed that even though the pink haired woman knew the cause she always felt the need to clarify for some unknown reason. No response was given as the silver haired teens grip loosened on his stomach as he lost consciousness on the kitchen floor, surrounded in millions of tiny shattered pieces of glass.

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said worriedly, hoping his friend would wake up and be alright; however recalling previous incidents it seemed unlikely. Bianchi watched curiously as the black haired boy, Yamamoto walked over to give Tsuna a hand at lifting her unconscious brother away from the dangerously sharp shards and propping him up against the wall.

Reborn who had suddenly and unexpectedly materialised in her arms looked up at her smirking as if he knew the solution to her puzzle, before addressing the others "You should get someone to take him home Tsuna" he informed the brunette matter of factly.

"I could take him home, if you want Tsuna, I think I should be off home anyway its getting late and I just realised I promised I'd help my dad" Yamamoto said sheepishly crouching next to the still unconscious Gokudera.

Before Tsuna could reply to Yamamoto's offer a voice was heard over everything else "I don't think that's such a good idea" the voice said.

Haru's POV

"I don't think that's such a good idea" damn it why did I just say that, now everyone's looking at me, well apart from Yamamoto whose making it his mission to not look at me. I inwardly shrieked, Bianchi was looking at me funny again, a look that said I know you know something and I WILL find out what it is, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do. "errr… I mean ermmm" I began to stutter adding nervous giggles after every word, becoming a bit anxious under everyone's intense stares.

It seemed as though luck was coming my way though, when Tsuna came to the rescue "Yeah, Haru's right you two don't exactly get along" he said mainly with concern for Yamamoto's physical status if Gokudera did wake up that is. I didn't really understand why he even offered, I mean after how angry Gokudera looked when he heard what Yamamoto had said, if looks could kill….

Yamamoto merely shrugged the comment off saying "maa maa no need to worry so much I'm only going to take him home, after all I've got to help my dad" he flashed one of his famous grins at Tsuna, before moving to pick Gokudera up bridal style. Tsuna just nodded and moved out of Yamamoto's way, saying his goodbyes and silent good lucks to the other boy. As Yamamoto exited the kitchen he looked back at me, his expression unreadable, I turned away from his gaze just to find myself in Bianchi's train of sight. I needed to get out of here; otherwise I could see myself getting cornered by the pink haired woman.

"I guess I better be heading home too, it is getting late" I added a smile to everyone at the end, before hurriedly waving and heading towards and out of the door. As I began walking home I started to think of ways to get out of this tangled mess I'd found myself in because of my own carelessness concerning my belongings. I was bought out of my thoughts when I caught a glimpse of silver hair up ahead , must be Yamamoto carrying Gokudera home, bridal style, I giggled knowing full well how angry Gokudera would be when he woke up and someone told him.

I don't know why but my feet began to move on their own, in the direction Yamamoto was heading, to Gokudera's apartment. I stopped in the middle of the street, surely he'll see me if I walk behind him like this, then I broke out into a grin I knew just the thing that would keep me out of sight. Ducking into the shadows I mysteriously changed into one of my better cosplay outfits, a bush, I knew this would do it, I would blend in perfectly, he wouldn't suspect a thing. With that I began to slowly follow about three metres behind the two figures.

Yamamoto suddenly came to an abrupt stop outside a small apartment building; I had to stumble so as not to get too close to him, hiding between 3 bushes outside the building. Luckily for me he left the gate open, so he wouldn't hear it creak as I went through, slipping between the gap I continued to follow a few metres behind as he opened the door to the apartment block using Gokudera's keys he'd retrieved from the other boys pocket. I pressed my ear to the door, attempting to hear any sounds of where Yamamoto had headed, if he'd went upstairs there was nothing I could do but it appeared I was in luck as I heard the jangle of keys opening another door close by. I figured the apartment must be on the ground floor, now which window, my eyes darted to the left a figure had entered into the room closest to me, I could see through the nearest window.

So this was Gokudera's apartment, I rooted myself underneath the window still in my cosplay outfit and peered through the spaces in the blinds. The apartment seemed kind of normal, I don't really know what I was expecting but it just seemed odd for Gokudera to own such a boring apartment with his explosive personality as one may describe it as. I was beginning to wonder why I was doing this, it was like stalking, stalking two of my friends, guilt plagued me then and I considered walking away and forgetting this whole thing ever happened. But as I watched something changed my mind, Yamamoto gently lowered Gokudera onto the black leather couch at the centre of the room, before crouching down in front of the other boys face. As I watched, my eyes widened as Yamamoto brushed a few loose strands of hair that fell on Gokudera's face and he smiled at the unconscious boy, before leaning forward and whispering something in his ear. From what I could tell because I couldn't actually hear him it looked like he was whispering an apology for what he asked me earlier, which Gokudera overheard.

My inner fan girl was calling out to me at this moment, I pulled out my pink phone and flipped it open, switching on the camera feature, I aimed for a picture, Yamamoto's hand still on the others face and his lips close to Gokudera's ear, snap! Now I really am a stalker I thought to myself, as I was about to take another picture I heard a noise from behind me, drat it looks like I've been caught, again!

Third person POV 

Haru's hasty exit from the small gathering at Tsuna's house had left the pink haired woman even more suspicious than she already was. The brunette girl defiantly had some connection with the reason as to why Yamamoto had been acting funny around her brother lately and she wanted to know why. She knew trying to sneak out of the house with Reborn around was nearly impossible, but it seemed as though he knew what she was up to already when she told him she'd see him in a bit, again with that all knowing smirk of his.

Although she had been suspicious of the brunette girl, she hadn't expected to find her sneakily following her brother and Yamamoto back to her brother's apartment in a ridiculous outfit that made her stick out like a sore thumb. It was easy for Bianchi to follow in the shadows behind the girl after all she was the one trained for this, although it seemed Yamamoto was pretty oblivious to either of their presences, she figured he'd have to work on that if he really wanted to become a hit man.

As Yamamoto entered the apartment she saw Haru press her ear against the door before moving over to Gokudera's window and looking in through the blinds. The older girl really was trying to figure out what was going on, then Haru pulled out her phone and was … taking pictures of her younger brother and Yamamoto. What was going on, Bianchi crept closer and stood just a bit behind the shorter girl and peered in through the window just as Haru had done, hmmm… so this is what it was all about. A branch snapped, she had just given herself away, as Haru turned around her eyes widened and she dropped her phone to the ground.

"Bianchi..." the brunette stuttered quietly so as not to make too much noise and alert the boy inside the apartment of their presence.

"what are you doing Haru" Bianchi asked her with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Well erm… I don't really know" the shorter girl whimpered slightly.

"want to tell me about it, somewhere where they aren't going to hear us" Bianchi motioned to the window before beginning to walk away from the window picking up Haru's phone to make sure she came along and explained everything including all the details. Haru scrambled after the other female, knowing that this time she really had been caught red handed and there was no lucky escape for her this time. The brunette girl looked back through the window one last time, seeing Yamamoto move away from the silver haired boy, before she darted away to catch up with Bianchi.


	6. Chapter6: Q&A

Author: Yoshi-Chan3

Word count: 1629

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline of this fic.

Warning: Yaoi ahead, =P pairing 8059 but she might've already guessed by now.

AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing, its really encouraging and good to get feed back to improve as well, so thanks so much, now sure about this chapter I think its not as good as the others but I've said that all the way through haven't I. Anyway I hope you keep reviewing and constructive criticism always appreciated.

Chapter 6: Q&A

A young brunette girl and a pink haired woman were sitting in a cheap fast food restaurant in town, there were only a few people in the restaurant but the brunette Haru still felt uneasy talking to Bianchi in such a public place about what she considered a private and embarrassing matter. Haru's phone was placed between them on the grimy table, the picture she took of Yamamoto and Gokudera glaring back up at her; Haru turned her face away trying to ignore the photograph.

Bianchi had her usual stoic expression put in place, but to be honest she was a bit miffed about being caught when following a target, not that Haru was an actual target but never mind. Despite herself being caught, the benefit was that she had Haru right where she wanted her, the young girl couldn't ignore her or avoid her now, she had to answer whatever she asked and she couldn't just play dumb either, Bianchi now had a fair idea on what was going on.

"Care to explain this" Bianchi asked, flicking her long pink hair over her left shoulder whilst not breaking eye contact with the other girl.

"I just…" Haru trailed off.

"You just what?" Bianchi pressed.

"I just thought they'd be cute together" the brunette blurted out unintentionally, gasping at her own honesty.

Bianchi was grinning on the inside, even though she didn't show it on her features, she had guessed as much and too agreed with Haru, despite her younger brother's protests he really did like the baseball player and she knew for a fact he had come to trust the other boy. But rather than telling Haru of her support she decided to have some fun with the other girl and put her under some scrutiny, digging up the dirt on her activities over the past week and as to why she had been practically stalking Yamamoto and Gokudera that night.

"You didn't answer my question about the picture" Bianchi responded.

The girl looked like she had just eaten some of Bianchi's poison cooking or that she was choking on her own tongue or something similar anyway, the brunette's face had turned an almost sickly pale and was tinged with a bright red flush all across the bridge of her nose and her cheek bones.

"Well erm… you see" Haru stuttered.

The older woman decided she'd cut Haru some slack after all she didn't want to petrify her or anything.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning, I'm sure I'll be able to make sense of everything if you just begin there" Bianchi offered a small smile with the advice, in an attempt to calm the brunette down.

***

"I'm really sorry for what I said before, it was really thoughtless of me, but I guess I just really wanted to know" whoever the voice belonged to paused their apology to think, possibly trying to figure a way to phrase the next part of what they were going to say. "I'm really confused, Gokudera" the voice trailed off to a whisper of the Italian boys name. Murky green eyes slowly creaked open to the sound of the fading voice it seemed like the person was getting further away, a shaky pale hand reached out attempting to pull whoever the voice belonged to closer so he could hear better.

It was dark in the room so the teen who was laying on what he recognized to be his own black leather sofa, couldn't make out the other persons features, all he knew was that whoever they were they were very close to his face as he could feel hot breath on his cheek. The silver haired teens eyes were now adjusting to the dimly lit room of his apartment and the first thing he saw was a tanned face only a few cm from his, the bomber felt like screeching, what the hell was this baseball idiot doing right up in his face, the boy realised after a few seconds that it was his own hand screwed up in the others shirt preventing the Japanese teen from moving out of his personal space. Realising this Gokudera immediately let go of the idiot and pushed him off.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Gokudera yelled at the black haired teen now sprawled out on his floor.

Yamamoto propped himself up on his elbows do he could get a better look at the Italian boy standing over him, he noticed much to his own amusement that Gokudera's face was a little flushed after them being so close. Putting his grin back on his face, the Japanese boy replied "Calm down Gokudera I was only bringing you back here after you passed out". Only after he'd made the statement did the teen realise his mistake, he'd accidently just clued Gokudera in to the fact he Yamamoto Takeshi had carried Gokudera Hayato unconscious back to Gokudera's apartment, bridal style no less and that everyone had seen him do it.

Yamamoto didn't think the other boys face could get any redder, but he was proved wrong as Gokudera's face was now bright tomato red with embarrassment at the realisation he had been helped by none other than the baseball idiot back to his apartment, it wouldn't have been so humiliating apart from the fact the tenth and everyone else had seen his moment of weakness.

A familiar rage and frustration was building up inside the silver haired teen, he needed a smoke, turning away from the teenager on his floor, Gokudera walked over to the glass doors leading out into the small space of the garden attached to his apartment. Stepping out onto the grass the teen pulled out a cigarette and inhaled, a few moments later exhaling smoke into the cool night's air. Now holding the cigarette in front of his lips, Gokudera glanced inside the doorway of his apartment, where Yamamoto now stood a few metres behind.

"That voice from before that was you wasn't it" Gokudera asked calmly without looking at the other boy.

"I thought you were asleep" Yamamoto replied shakily, a part of him had really clung onto the hope he could avoid talking about this with the other teen.

"Apologizing doesn't really work when someone's asleep, moron" Gokudera stated the calmness of his voice quite unnerving for the black haired boy, calm and Gokudera really didn't go together especially when the baseball player was in the equation. In response Yamamoto simply laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of his neck.

Taking one long last drag of his cigarette, Gokudera threw it on the floor and stumped it out with the heel of his shoe, before entering back into the apartment. Closing the glass doors behind him, the silver haired teen turned to face Yamamoto, green eyes met brown, Yamamoto couldn't keep up the stare and looked away.

"I should really be getting home to help my dad, haha I'm already late" Yamamoto stuttered, any excuse to leave the apartment and the dangerous atmosphere within it. Just as he turned to leave and had taken a few steps towards the door, a question caught him completely off guard, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Do you want to know the answer" Gokudera's question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity for both of them, before the black haired teen turned to face him fully, nodding.

The storm guardian strode over to the other boy, stopping just a few cm away, definitely invading the others space, green eyes looked up studying the others expression it was clear Yamamoto was nervous his eyes were wide with anticipation and his palms were sweating, just before he went to take a step backward to regain his personal space Gokudera moved.

A pale hand reached up stroking up a tanned cheek, before circling around the taller boys neck, brushing the ticklish hairs at the base causing a shudder to travel down the others spine, Gokudera grinned inwardly. The silver haired teen tilted his head to the side and whispered in the others ear "I'll show you then" before leaning in and pressing his own warm lips against Yamamoto's slightly parted ones.

***

Haru's POV

HaruNo1Cosplayer Logged in [11:05]:

Well that was a rather awkward conversation I thought to myself as I arrived back home, walking up the stairs I noticed my parents room was shut, they must have gone to bed, I didn't want to wake them so I crept past silently before opening my door and slipping inside.

After the initial shock I got of being caught out for a second time, I was even more shocked when Bianchi finally admitted after much scrutiny that she also agreed that Yamamoto and Gokudera would be good together. Although it did creep me out a bit when she said she'd be my Beta for the fan fiction I was writing about them, I was dying to say to her but isn't that a bit weird he is your younger brother, but I held my tongue didn't want her changing her mind now did I.

I was exhausted after all the events of today, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep, thoughts running through my head, so instead of crawling up into bed for a restless night of broken dreams, I decided to log in.

**Message Inbox (1)**

RebornLover: Hey, just got back to Tsuna's, on my laptop gotta be quick, just wanted to say sorry for earlier and we need to make a plan about how to get them to realise their feelings, seen as their both too dumb to figure it out XD. Bianchi x x x

Sent Today [11:01]

A/N2: Thanks for reading this far, yay it's Christmas =P only a kiss don't know how it went hmm… not that decent but its only the beginning hey. Happy Christmas for the next half an hour.


	7. Chapter 7: Instant Messaging

Chapter 7: Instant messaging: Msn

Author: Yoshi333 (cba changing the others might do it later)

Word count: 1,420

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Pairings: 8059, some angst in this one and a mean Gokudera =( how could he.

A/N: Sorry this is late didn't realise i hadn't updated since friday this has been sitting in my documents for like 2 days XD Anyway some angst in this one and a mean Gokudera, but he is most of the time anyway, apart from the odd occasion, though he seems to have calmed down a bit in the anime as of late well maybe. Anyway as usual constructive criticism appreciated and thanks for all your reviews so far, as always i'm not sure if this is ok but tell me if its not and you don't like it, gives me something to improve on.

Yamamoto's hands were trembling, Gokudera was kissing him. He could feel the other boy begin to pull away their lips only just touching, he couldn't let that happen, arms wrapped themselves around the smaller frame of the Italian teen pulling him closer flush against the taller boys chest. Lips clashed, noses nudged together as the two exchanged wet open mouthed kisses, eventually tongues joining in sliding and twisting around each other, tasting every part of each others mouths.

Unfortunately the two had to break the kiss, the need for oxygen becoming all too apparent, drinking in the air as they were both left breathless. The black haired teen not breaking his hold of the other looked down through chocolate brown eyes, trying to identify Gokudera's expression.

"Does this mean you like me" Yamamoto asked breathlessly, a slight hope hinted in his tone.

"No" was the blunt and speedy reply given by the Italian, some would say too speedy.

"It means I'm gay" Gokudera clarified, breaking the taller boys embrace, before lighting a cigarette he'd just retrieved from his pocket. Yamamoto's face fell along with his arms which dropped to his sides, hands began to clench.

"Are we just friends because friends don't kiss like that" the Japanese boy whispered.

"We're not friends" was the rather harsh reply given.

"And … I only kissed you to answer your question, it was only supposed to be a peck, but I guess your response answered some of my unanswered questions as well" the bomber stated casually.

"You didn't have to kiss me" Yamamoto paused as he lifted his head up, hair falling out of his eyes, his expression the picture of hurt.

"You didn't have to do that you…could have just told me" he finished.

"I wanted to see how you felt about me, after all why would you even care about my sexuality if you weren't interested" Gokudera grinned nastily up at him.

The Japanese boy clenched his fists harder, glaring at the other.

"If you knew, why would you do this to me" Yamamoto's voice was raised almost to a yell.

The silver haired teen just shrugged indifferently before exhaling smoke into Yamamoto's face, causing him to choke and splutter.

Gokudera was sure Yamamoto was going to hit him after everything he'd said and done….

"You fucking bastard" the black haired teen tried to hiss menacingly but the sniffle at the end made it impossible for him to sound intimidating. Yamamoto took one last glance at his 'friend' who was looking away, before walking quickly out of the apartment, tears dripping from his chin. Just as the taller boy turned his head, Gokudera caught his expression, hurt betrayed and rejected, the silver-ette watched him leave. He'd been sure with everything that had happened he'd hit him, he hadn't wanted the other boy to cry. It would have been easier if Yamamoto had hit him; he needed to push him away, he didn't like being close it made him feel vunerable, but to be honest the disgusting guilt building in his stomach and the fact he was feeling sick after watching the teen leave crying like that, informed Gokudera it was already too late to be thinking about weaknesses and vunerability.

***

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged in [4:05]:

It had been terrible over the past week, it seemed that Yamamoto and Gokudera had developed a massive rift between them, everyone had noticed but very few people knew why, one of the few was Haru. The brunette girl knew something more must have happened between them after she and Bianchi had abandoned the window, something to cause this massive rift, neither boy had spoken to one another since that night and it didn't look like the silence was going to lift without some intervention. All of her and Bianchi's plans had been thwarted as the two refused to spend any time together, alone anyway and the time they spent together with Tsuna was getting less and less as the two simply couldn't be in the same room together without causing an extremely intense awkward atmosphere.

Haru would have asked Bianchi to try and persuade Gokudera to give some information on what had happened, but she knew that trying to get Gokudera to talk was as easy as milking a stone. Her womanly intuition had been correct when she had warned everyone that Yamamoto taking the unconscious Gokudera home that night was a bad idea, too bad none listened to her hey.

**Message Inbox (1)****:**

RebornLover : Hey Haru, I'm really getting worried, Hayato is even more dull and depressing and he's even acting this way in front of Tsuna, which means something is really up. We have to do something. Bianchi x x x

Sent today [4:10]

The brunette was sitting at her desk today rather than on her bed, she needed to think and she did this best when sitting at her desk, she didn't know why but she didn't question it. Just as she was about to reply to Bianchi's message her instant messenger popped up.

80Baseball80: Hey, Haru what you up 2?

Sent Today [4:11]

Imaginative name Haru thought rolling her eyes, she knew who it was immediately but he'd never spoke to her online before, this could be a good opportunity to get some info on what's been going on between him and Gokudera, Haru pondered, postponing her reply to Bianchi in favour for a conversation with Yamamoto.

HaruNo1Cosplayer: Hey, nothing much just online you? X

Sent today [4:12]

80Baseball80: same.

Sent today [4:12]

80Baseball80: you ok? Haven't seen you around much? X

Sent today [4:13]

HaruNo1Cosplayer: yeah I'm good, what about you, you haven't been yourself lately? Is it anything to do with the other day? I'm sorry about that btw. X

Sent today [4:14]

80Baseball80: its ok it was my own fault really, I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that. X

Sent today [4:17]

HaruNo1Cosplayer: you didn't answer my question…

Sent today [4:18]

80Baseball80: hahaha.

Sent today [4:19]

HaruNo1Cosplayer: What happened when you took him home???

Sent today [4:20]

The girl knew she was being pushy but how else was she supposed to fix this when nobody knew anything about what happened between the two boys.

80Baseball80: Nothing.

Sent today [4:21]

Now a response like that was just irritating Haru thought to herself, typing back hastily.

HaruNo1Cosplayer: ……

Sent, today [4:22]

HaruNo1Cosplayer: I don't believe you and nobody else does either!!

Sent today [4:23]

80Baseball80: … I don't want to talk about it.

Sent today [4:25]

HaruNo1Cosplayer: Yamamoto… you know I won't say anything to anyone, I'm in on this as well, I'd rather not get anyone else involved its far too embarrassing ;( x x

Sent today [4:27]

Haru knew this tactic might not work, but it was her best shot or that's what she thought anyway, after all it was true she did know half of the story, it did start with Yamamoto reading HER notebook.

80Baseball80: … …ok.

Sent today [4:30]

80Baseball80: We… kissed. Please don't say anything …

Sent today [4:35]

Haru stared blankly at her laptop, had she just read that, she re read the sentence, yes she did, a grin that looked like it had actually split her face emerged, but vanished just as quickly as she remembered the situation over the past week. Just before the brunette could ask Yamamoto any more about it a bleep sounded from her speakers.

SmokinBomb59 logged in.

80Baseball80: gotta go bye x

Sent today [4:37]

80Baseball80 logged out.

Haru felt like screaming at the Italian teen, just as she was getting somewhere he had to just interrupt, stupid idiot Gokudera Haru chanted over and over inside her head, why did she even have Mr. anger management's hotmail anyway. Then she remembered Bianchi's message and her lack of reply.

HaruNo1Cosplayer : Hey Bianchi, sorry I didn't reply sooner, I just spoke to Yamamoto online, something did happen after we left. They kissed but I'm not sure what happened before or after that, before I could ask your brother came online and Yamamoto chickened out and logged off. At least we've got something now and evidently they are both confused and hurt well I know Yamamoto is at least. Haru x x x

Sent today [4:42]

Even though Haru had promised Yamamoto she wouldn't tell anyone, she really had to, this needed to be sorted out, or she'd never get rid of this guilty nagging in the back of her head for causing all this trouble.


	8. Chapter 8: Chance Encounters

Chapter 8: Chance encounters

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1628

Disclaimer: I do not own but i wish i did.

Pairings: 8059

Warnings: Nothing yet really apart from if you don't like yaoi don't read but you wouldn't be reading anyway if you didn't i guess.

A/N: Ok 8th chapter just wow! i never even thought i'd get any reviews so thank you so much for reviewing so far and i hope you continue to. I'm not sure when i'll end this yet but for now it's ok. Next chapter will be a long one i think so constructive criticism appreciated and i'm sorry Gokudera was so mean in the last chapter it made me want to punch him too!!!

It had been around a week since the argument he had had with Yamamoto and a week since he'd last seen or heard from him. For the first few days, which Gokudera bunked off school because he didn't want to face the awkwardness, Gokudera had been blessed with the peace and quiet the absence of the baseball idiot seemed to give him, but after a while he caught himself thinking about the idiot. He just couldn't get that face out of his head, that hurt expression, it made him want to hurl, which he did on a few occasions. After which he concluded that he was too ill to go to school that week and so he didn't, only receiving a few worried phone calls and texts from the Tenth and his bitchy sister. In response he would normally tell the Tenth he was sorry for not being able to protect him this week but he was ill and the tenth shouldn't be around him because it was contagious. The silver haired teen hated lying to the brunette boy but no doubt if he visited he would bring the idiot with him or ask him what had happened between himself and Yamamoto. He couldn't tell the Tenth how shamefully he had behaved towards his 'friend'; the Tenth would surely hate him for doing something so cruel for such a ridiculous reason.

This was the first time he had been out of his apartment for the entire of the week, he'd just decided to go for a walk, he probably looked awful despite just a moment ago getting out of the shower. His eyes were bruised with purple bags; his skin a sickly and unhealthy pale and it looked at though he'd lost about half a stone in weight. Of course there's no way the bomber would ever admit that the incident had caused him to neglect his body like this, no way in hell.

For Gokudera this whole mess had started because that stupid woman had been teasing him all of last week and maybe even the week before, especially on that day with the 'Jacket' incident, inferring he was jealous Yamamoto gave his jacket to her and not him, how stupid the Italian teen thought to himself. At the time though and for quite a while after he had felt humiliated, mainly because he thought the others that were there, especially the tenth might believe her and get the wrong idea. Thinking about it now though it seemed like a pretty stupid reason to hurt Yamamoto like he did, after all it wasn't his fault the stupid woman had been teasing him, he had just wanted to make it clear to Yamamoto and to everyone else that he did not like LIKE Yamamoto by pushing him away and being even more nasty than he normally was to the other boy. Gokudera stopped in his tracks beginning to see that none of his friends probably even came to that conclusion because none even knew he was gay, well apart from Yamamoto now that is. He supposed it must have scared him when he heard Yamamoto ask Haru that and at that moment he thought everyone knew, still though… he had been pretty harsh dishing the news out.

When he thought back to that kiss, he touched his lips with pale fingers, it had felt so good, he'd wanted to lean back in and kiss the others lips again, but Yamamoto's voice had pulled him away from that thought. The silver haired teen shook his head, he didn't like Yamamoto like that, even if he was gay he didn't have to like that guy like that did he, no.

The teen continued walking now, looking around the empty street and then noticing it wasn't so empty, recognising the familiar face of none other than Haru, she was standing on the other side of the street.

Against his better judgement he called out to her "Oi stupid woman", he did want to ask her something after all. Then he spotted something, well someone holding her hand, another hand larger than hers and tanned attached to an arm that was attached to Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Don't call me that" the brunette girl yelled back, but he wasn't listening, Yamamoto was holding Haru's hand. He felt sick, it was the same feeling he had the other day when he watched Yamamoto leave like he had and the same feeling he got quite a few weeks back when they saw Haru on the way to school and Yamamoto ran over to help her. Cancel that he was going to be sick, his knees gave out on him, he felt himself falling, this sickness was even worse than the one Bianchi's face gave him he thought to himself. His vision was going blurry again, just before his face hit to pavement, arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back up. This feels nice Gokudera thought to himself before he fell unconscious against the person's chest.

***

Yamamoto's mobile vibrated in his pocket, wiping his hands on his jeans, he'd just been helping his dad prepare some sushi, he pulled out his phone to see who'd text him. You have one message from Haru:

Hey, Yamamoto this may seem kinda sudden, but do you wanna hang out with me l8r, I wondered if you needed cheerin up? Haru x x x

Yamamoto paused before clicking the reply button, wondering whether it was best just to stay in, it'd been a week since that… he'd only gone out to go to school, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened, he bit his lip, 'it might get my mind off things' was his last thought before replying.

Hey Haru, sure I'll meet you at the corner by Tsuna's. Yama x x

"Hey dad I'm going out, is that ok, I'll be back later" the Japanese teen called up the stairs.

"Sure, I'll see you later Takeshi" his father yelled back.

Heading out the door for the short walk to meet Haru, Yamamoto began to wonder why Haru had written things like that in her notebook, it was pretty dirty stuff especially at the bottom of the page; he blushed as an image of the silver haired teen in that position crept into his mind. The rain guardian sighed, he shouldn't have expected anything of the other boy, after all he knew how defensive and closed in Gokudera always is with everybody apart from Tsuna. A thought hit him then, what if Gokudera likes Tsuna like that, a scowl formed on Takeshi's face at the thought, a streak of jealously flaring through him.

"Yamamoto, over here" Haru shouted over to him from across the street, a bright smile on her face.

He smiled back, not is usual grin but it was getting there, as he approached the brunette, she grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him towards what seemed to be the direction of Tsuna's house.

"Oi stupid woman" the yell came from where he'd just came from, he turned and saw across the street, a pale rather unwell looking Italian, staring at where his hand met Haru's.

"Don't call me that" Haru yelled right back at the silver haired teen. Chocolate orbs widened as he saw Gokudera begin to fall, his knee's connecting with the pavement. The black haired teen tugging his hand apart from Haru's to rush over to aid the other boy "Gokudera are you alright" he shouted, worry evident in his voice. His arms were wrapped around the Italian from behind keeping him up, the bombers head lazily falling back onto his shoulder as he fell unconscious in the taller boy's arms.

This situation really was déjà vu. Takeshi's eyes drifted down, gasping slightly as he took in Gokudera's appearance, he looked terrible, of course he may assume that the incident the other day between them was the cause, but he knew Gokudera would deny it if he ever asked. Sighing he lifted the other up just as Haru bounded over.

"Is he ok" she asked looking up at him.

***

Haru's POV

This had turned out better than I'd planned; of course I hadn't exactly planned on Gokudera collapsing into Yamamoto's arms clearly unwell by the look of him. Myself and Bianchi had planned to get them together today, but it seemed like we wouldn't have to interfere after all. The look on Yamamoto's face was adorable, concern wrinkling his features and as for Gokudera well... If I knew any better he hadn't been treating himself right since the incident back at his apartment and logically I would conclude that meant he felt kind of bad for whatever he had said or done.

"Shall I get some help" I asked the black haired teen, already knowing his answer, I smirked silently in my head.

"no its alright I'll take him home" Yamamoto replied not even bothering to turn round and look at me, how rude I thought to myself as I watched him walk away, Gokudera in his arms, head resting against Yamamoto's chest. They really did look cute together, if only they'd both just realise it, well I say they it was really only Gokudera that needed to figure it out.

I turned away from the scene but not before I caught a snapshot, Bianchi would love this one I thought to myself, I really am becoming a stalker I concluded, I basically had a file dedicated to them, I determined that it was kind of creepy and that I should hide it as soon as I got home so none found it.

A/N2: O yeah i forgot to ask last chapter a. People have been adding this to their alert and faves but i need everyone whose reading opinion on this do you want this to remain a T or to have a lemon and become an M rated fic, it'd be my first time writing one so i don't know whatever you guys want :) and b. Should i include the fanfiction Haru will write within this fic or should it be another fic as a one-shot, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9: Déjà vu Notebook part 2

Chapter 9 Déjà vu

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 2,729 (yes i have exceeded my longest chapter that is why it is later than normal i was gruelling through it XD)

Pairings: 8059

Disclaimer: Do not own but you know that.

A/N: I love all you reviewers and thank you so much for all your advice on how to improve as well its helped a lot, anyway there have been mixed opinions on whether a T or an M but i think i'm going to stick to a T for now, but everyone in general has wanted Haru's fic to be posted either seperatly to this fic or at the end so i'll get to that for you. Hope everyone had a good new year and again as usual constructvie criticism appreciated and also annoymous reviews are now accepted i didn't even know i had them off XD but anyway yeah feel free.

The situation was identical to the one pictured just last week, a silver haired teenager carried in the arms of a Japanese boy, the unconscious teens head resting on the others bicep his eyelashes gently resting on pale cheeks. Yamamoto was reluctant to place his 'friend' down on the couch as he had done so last week, he didn't know whether he'd get to hold Gokudera like this ever again, the knowledge made him quite sad to be honest. Despite his reluctance, he gently slid the smaller boy onto the black leather setae, before kneeling down and resting his head on the edge of the seat.

"Sorry Gokudera, it seems I can't say what I really feel while you're awake haha" the slight chuckle not coming out like the cheerful one Takeshi was accustomed to hearing himself make.

"I guess that makes me a coward huh, especially since I haven't spoken to you all week either" Yamamoto sighed pushing his head further down into the thick material, hiding his eyes that were tightly closed.

"You know when I said that I was confused, you heard me right, I thought you were asleep then, I guess what I meant was I was confused about how YOU felt not how I felt" the black haired boy lifted his head slightly eyes opened just staring at Gokudera's chest rising and falling as he lay there not uttering a word in response in his unconscious state.

"I guess to you it was pretty obvious how I felt, you are the smart one after all, I think that's one of the things I like about you Gokudera, you know, how smart you are hahaha"

"stop…Rambling, its making my headache worse" a voice murmured.

Yamamoto jumped back with surprise, knocking something off the coffee table behind him; he winced as he heard the loud crash, brown eyes swept over to Gokudera's face noticing a glare being directed his way.

"Are you loosing more brain cells, now you can't even tell when someone's awake or asleep" came the sarcastic reply from Gokudera's mouth.

"Go and get me some aspirin" the now pissed teenager ordered.

Yamamoto simply nodded, before going over and searching the few cabinets in the sparse apartment, retrieving the pills he poured a glass of cold water and walked back over to the sofa and set the glass and capsules on the coffee table.

The baseball star stood their nervously as Gokudera gulped down the water and tablets before setting the glass back down on the table.

"I should get going now I've already caused you enough trouble" with that said the black haired boy made his way over to the door.

"Who said you could go" the sentence forced Yamamoto to stop.

"I don't need permission do I" he said without turning round but making no move to continue, his voice sounding very uncharacteristic and bland of emotion.

"you do, to say stuff like that without giving me a chance to tell you what I think" the voice was now a lot closer to him and the tall boy went rigid as he felt a cool hand on his arm.

Neither of them said anything, the hand staying put and the other not doing anything to remove it. Finally the hand was torn away from the arm as Yamamoto spun round and squared up to the shorter boy.

"What do you think then Gokudera" Yamamoto asked "because you've been avoiding me all week and you've barely even spoke to Tsuna and you look like shit" his tone was angry now.

"I…"

"You what"

"I…don't know" the bomber took a step back.

"Fuck this is your fault, why didn't you just hit me, why'd you have to run off crying like that and make me feel …." Gokudera trailed off, avoiding the now widening brown eyes, his arms slumping at his sides.

A small smile graced Yamamoto's lips, he found it surprisingly cute when the storm guardian stumbled over his own words, he knew he shouldn't be thinking of something like that at a time like that but he just couldn't help it, besides he thought he kind of understood what the more intelligent of the two of them was trying to say or maybe he just got it all wrong.

"Stop smiling like that it makes you look retarded" trust Gokudera to include an insult in a precarious situation, but really it seemed to lighten the mood, like everything had gone back to normal almost well that's how it felt to Yamamoto anyway, it seemed as though the anger he held towards the other had just melted away.

Instead of wiping the smile off his face the insult just seemed to widen it to form Takeshi's normal bright grin. The Italian actually put his hands in front of his eyes to shield himself from the intensity of it.

"What are you smiling about anyway, idiot"

"Gokudera likes me, I'm so happy" the black haired teen said, you could literally hear the grin his voice. Reaching over Yamamoto pulled the fiery storm into a tight hug, squashing the smaller to his chest

"What the hell, why would you possibly think that, get the hell off you idiot I can't breath, hey get off, GET OFF, I didn't say you could touch me, Takeshi GET THE HELL OFF" suddenly he was dropped to the floor.

"What the fuck, why'd you drop me" no response. "Why are you being so nice anyway I was a fucking bastard to you" Gokudera continued on not registering that Yamamoto wasn't replying to his ramblings.

"You called me Takeshi" was a spaced out statement made to the air.

"What, so what" Gokudera blushed a little remembering he used the others first name, just realising how personal it was to do so.

"You called me Takeshi"

"Yeah you just said that, moron" Gokudera muttered the last part under his breath.

Coming out of his spaced out state Yamamoto held out a hand. Ignoring it Gokudera stood up and began to pull out a cigarette from his pocket when he was interrupted.

"Gokudera, before I go can I do one thing, I think it'll make you angry but…"

"What is it…?" Gokudera was cut off by a familiar pair of lips pressed against his, he gasped as he was pulled forward into an embrace dropping his cigarettes on the floor as a tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Mint, that's what Yamamoto tasted of and Gokudera was glad for it, he didn't want to be tasting sushi if he was forced to kiss someone, it felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs, barely able to keep up with Yamamoto, who was desperately tasting every corner of his mouth. Determined not to be beaten even in a thing such as kissing, Gokudera swirled his tongue around the one currently invading his mouth, joining in with the kiss, not wanting to be dominated. But all too soon the kiss was ended as Yamamoto pulled away with a grin, licking his lips as if savouring the taste before taking long strides out of the apartment.

"See you at school Gokudera" the teen yelled over his shoulder before leaving a gob smacked Hayato standing dumbly in the middle of the floor.

***

Haru's POV

HaruNo1Cosplayer Logged in [2:30]:

It had all gone perfectly to plan, well I guess not perfectly seen as it had actually been coincidence that Gokudera had happened to be taking a stroll at the exact time me and Yamamoto were innocently holding hands, but operation get Gokudera jealous had succeeded right, well that's what I was thinking anyway.

After Gokudera had collapsed and Yamamoto had to carry him back to his apartment, I had had a kind of strange déjà vu about the whole thing, it reminded me so much of just a week ago when this mess all came out into the open, but for some reason I had a feeling it wasn't going to end the same. I could tell just by looking at Gokudera's face that he was jealous that I was holding Yamamoto's hand, I felt quite proud of myself actually that I was worthy of being jealous of. It really did seem that Gokudera thought I had a thing for Yamamoto, which I really don't, Tsuna is my one and only true love. Although I have been quite distracted lately, with pairing the two of them together, maybe I should focus on myself just a bit more. But anyway after I watched Yamamoto carry Gokudera off down the street, I pondered whether to follow them, deciding against it as Bianchi had told me that somebody might see me even with my undisputable cosplaying abilities at hand.

So, with nothing to do, I strolled back to my home, with the intention of starting my own fan fiction based on the destructive pairing, really they had such an impact on people's lives, none had been functioning properly the whole week just because the two of them had fallen out, seriously.

As I walked into my bedroom, guilty thoughts began flooding my head, Tsuna had been so worried all week about his two best friends, all because of my intervention, maybe it would have been best if I had just not interfered or been so perverted, which was really the key, Yamamoto wouldn't have even thought of asking me that had I not wrote the perversities down to paper, maybe it was true that saying that 'some things really are best left inside your head'. But then again what had happened had happened and hopefully for the best, my optimism shining through. After thinking of the notebook, I pulled it out from under the mattress where I had hidden it from prying eyes since the incident hoping to avoid a repeat. Opening it up I slid the piece of paper out with all of my scenarios, after all I would need them, when deciding what my fiction would be about. I scanned down the page, hoping for one of the many I'd jotted down to stick out for me.

**Idea's page. [Haru Haru's Notebook DO NOT READ]**

_1. The silver haired teen was sitting out on a park bench, gazing at open skies, well more like scowling at open skies, when a tall athletic boy sat next to him holding two ice creams in hand. The taller boy offered the sugary treat to what appeared to be his friend sitting next to him, the offer being declined immediately along with a vicious insult after. The black haired teen continued to smile and his hand remained outstretched keeping the offer open for the other to take the vanilla sweet. After a few moments, a hand snatched the ice cream out of the tanned hand and pulled it towards their lips. Grinning, the boys arm lowered back down to his side and continued to eat his own chocolate mint ice cream. Soon only the silver-ette was eating his frozen treat as the other had finished his, licking the tips of his fingers to rid himself of the messy liquid that had melted onto them. _

_2. He hated baseball; it was a stupid, ridiculous and overrated sport that merely involved hitting and running, how stupid. Unfortunately much to his distaste he found himself standing on a baseball field with a bat in hand, baseball cap covering his silver hair, a few longer strands peeking underneath at the back of his neck and over his eyes, ready to make a swing. Unfortunately and much to his distaste his Saturday afternoon was being ruined by being taught baseball by a stupid baseball idiot. _

_3. Why was he here at his house, a persons house of whom he hated and more importantly why was he sitting on aforementioned persons bedroom floor, shirtless, with the hated persons hands on his shoulders rubbing him down, just why?_

_4. More than anyone else he hated him! He just didn't know why he just did, but he didn't hate him because of all the reasons he continuously yelled at the one he supposedly hated, it was because he didn't hate him that he hated him, it was the fact he really loved him that made him hate that stupid idiot!_

_5. For some reason, the silver haired boy was staying at his no1 most hated persons house, laying on the floor on the futon laid out for him, he began to heat up, it was the middle of the summer and a room is always hotter with more than one occupant right. The boy really didn't want to take his shirt off, but it was too unbearable not to, so he slipped the top over pale shoulders and threw it to the end of the futon before laying back to fall asleep. No such luck though….still too hot! He felt like he was burning up. _

_6. This was just great, not only was he soaked, but he was see-through too, regretting his choice to wear a white t-shirt today. He'd been on his way to buy some cigarettes from the shop round the corner when it had literally dropped rain onto his head, drenching him in icy cold rainwater. Now he found himself standing outside his friend's sushi place, still raining, and his silver hair stringy and wet and stuck to his face. Given a choice he wouldn't have chosen to come here in fact this was his last resort, but it was closer than home and he was going to catch something if he didn't get into some warmth soon. _

I looked over my page of scrawled notes, the further down I got after number six the more mature content I included and the less strung together my idea's were. Nothing was standing out really, nothing bold and innovative, I felt like scrunching the useless bit of paper up in my frustration, but then I began to wonder how Yamamoto didn't figure out that he was the second person in all of the scenario's, it was pretty obvious with 'baseball' and 'sushi' included in more than just a few. At the thought of Yamamoto pondering who the other could be, I smiled and thought that they both truly were idiots in their own right.

Feeling slightly bored, I hovered my hand over the mouse before clicking on my homepage and typing Gokudera Hayato into Google, I didn't really think anything would come up but to my surprise it did. 397,000 hits, the first result that caught my eye was Gokudera Hayato community on Livejournal, this seemed interesting, clicking on it, my eyes widened. Post after post of sneaky pictures of the Italian, obsessive fan letters dedicated to him and a lot of readerxGokudera, wow was my first thought, these were some really crazy fangirls. Deciding that I would probably get similar results for Yamamoto I typed his name into Google just as I had done for Gokudera, 694,000 hits. All of the pictures on all of the hits for both of the boys were of them at school, they must have some massive fangirl groups at school then I assumed, but lucky for me there were no groups of them paired together, the girls at their school to obsessed with making the boys theirs to think of how good the two of them would be together.

Maybe I should start my own community for the both of them; the thought lingered in my mind for a few moments before I made my decision which was a definite yes! Of course I was a little concerned they might find out, but I doubted it who typed their name in Google anyway, didn't they have better things to do, well I suppose I've done it once but still, I doubted they would so no harm done if they don't find out right. It was too good an idea to pass up, I had loads of photos of them together now and I was planning some fiction, I was certain none they knew would ever find it.

A/N2: Hope this was ok and yeah when i was thinking about what Haru's fic would be about i had to consider how much she knows about the two of them and whether they would be OOC and whether i would include her knowing about the mafia or not, but in this fic its suggested she doesn't so i think i'm going to stick to that. Anyway hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and i hope to get reviews, even though i didn't expect to get any when i first posted this fic, i'm so happy! Yoshi x x


	10. Chapter 10: Fangirls Part One

Chapter 10 – Fangirls

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1751

Disclaimer: Do not own as you know.

Pairings: 8059

A/N: Yay finally posted chapter 10 sorry it took so long, it took me a few days to get enough time to write it you see and then i wrote it in parts, sorry its not as long as the last one, but i promise the next one will be longer, i'm really not sure where i should end this i really don't want to end it just yet so yeah probably when everyone gets too sick to read it anymore or when it seems appropriate, i can't believe this was going to be just a one-shot. Ahhh well as usual constructive criticism appreciated and thank you so much for all your reviews!!!

It was a usual morning, Gokudera heading out of his apartment to pick up Tsuna so they could walk to school together, no doubt Yamamoto would by chance bump into him on the way and insist he tag along with them. But it wasn't like he was avoiding him, in fact the Italian had resolved that even though Yamamoto had caused a churn of confused and messed up feelings in his stomach, he was not going to avoid him, simply because if he did he would not be able to be the tenths right hand and that was unacceptable.

Just as predicted as Gokudera rounded the corner there was Yamamoto, mounting up all of his arrogance the bomber caught up with him and began walking beside the other. The black haired teen turned to face him, eyes widening slightly at the fact Gokudera had chosen to walk beside him without any prodding or determination on his part, a face splitting grin appeared on his features but before he could say anything.

"Shut up baseball-idiot" the insult said with almost a little softness to it, which just seemed to cause a breakout of insanely stupid expressions on Yamamoto's face, a multitude of grins blooming out.

"Stop grinning like that it makes you look even dummer than you already are"

"Alright Hayato" grin remaining even as Gokudera shot him a glare.

"Who the hell said you could call me that" the Italian hissed at him, already itching for his dynamites.

"Well I just assumed I could, after all you called me Takeshi the other day didn't you, hahaha" the statement causing Gokudera to splutter thus causing Yamamoto to laugh even harder than he already was.

"Shut up I don't give you permission to call me that"

"No fair, you get to call me Takeshi" Yamamoto whined whilst pouting, eyes shining with feigned innocence.

"Who said it was going to be a regular thing, which it isn't by the way, idiot, it just slipped out" a light blush pushed its way up the bombers face. Feeling the heat rising to his face, the storm guardian turned away to avoid Yamamoto seeing, but it was in vain as a smirk replaced the happy go lucky grin on the taller teen.

"Hayato why is your face all red" Yamamoto asked innocently with a curious expression.

"Do you have a fever?"

The question caused the silver haired boy to become even more flustered, trying to avoid Yamamoto's eyes and moving slightly away from the taller teen.

"No, idiot it's just a little hot is all" Gokudera mumbled.

"And I told you not to tall me that" he yelled just realising the others blatant disregard of his instruction.

The two had been so absorbed in their bickering that they failed to realise they had already passed Tsuna's house, about 5 minutes ago, quickly retracing their steps they made their way back to Tsuna's, only to find the boy had already left without them. Argument forgotten, the two began running towards the school grounds with Gokudera yelling profanities back at Yamamoto telling him it was his fault for distracting him from his duties to the tenth, the black haired boy simply laughing each insult off.

Luckily as the school yard came into sight, they realised they were not late as they saw Tsuna walking alongside Kyoko and no sign of Hibari, which meant that they were indeed punctual otherwise the viscous prefect would already be sniffing them out and 'biting them to death' as he liked to call it. Slowing down to a casual speed, the two teens remained a few metres behind Tsuna so as not to interrupt, it was pretty obvious to everyone that Tsuna had a massive crush on Ryohei's younger sister.

The taller of the pair looked down at the other trying to gauge his reaction at seeing the young couple if you could call them that, together. Seeing a scowl on the bombers face, made Yamamoto a little worried that his previous assumption that Gokudera had a thing for Tsuna was in fact correct.

"It's great that Tsuna's finally talking to her ne." Yamamoto asked trying to sound casual and not at all agitated.

"Yeah I suppose" was all the answer he got, as they heard the bell go just a moment later and found themselves rushing to class.

When they finally arrived, they stared confusedly at the large crowd inside and outside their classroom door, Tsuna and Kyoko being among them. Yamamoto and Gokudera walked up to the two and stood beside trying to peer in through the gaps in the crowd but with little success.

Sensing a presence now standing next to him the brunette turned round, jumping out of his skin.

"EHHHH Gokudera Yamamoto" the young Vongola boss practically screeched.

The screech soon followed by a loud chorus of screams, startling the two newcomers, the screams continued and were joined by the loud thundering of feet as masses of girls began to crowd around the two, eyes wide and glistening with adoration, Tsuna and Kyoko were soon pushed aside to make room for more hordes of the girls coming out from the classroom.

The two boys just stood there bewildered, well Yamamoto was anyway, Gokudera felt anger rising hating all of this unnecessary attention, he was also quickly becoming frustrated with his lack of success in getting the annoying girls to leave, usually after a few insults they'd leave but it didn't seem to be working today, insults falling on deaf ears. The silver haired Italian instead began picking out parts of their garbled nonsense.

"Is it true, Is it true"

"O my god they're so cute together"

"I know, I know, I know"

"Should we combine the fan clubs?"

"Yes yes yes"

"I heard that they'd kissed"

After a few seconds everything seemed to click into place, completing the puzzle in Gokudera's mind, he felt like screaming but of course he wouldn't do that, instead he just pushed past the girls in an attempt to reach the safety of the classroom.

"Gokudera what's going on..." the teen could barely hear Yamamoto's voice over the rabble. Ignoring the question, Gokudera managed to reach the doorway and push his way in just to freeze on the spot, Yamamoto also manoeuvring his way through and joining him a few moments later.

"Gokudera what's…" and that's when he saw it a huge heart drawn on the board with their names in it. Yamamoto suddenly felt a deathly killing intent emanating off the boy standing next to him and knew if he didn't do something, a huge explosion was likely to occur.

***

Haru's POV:

HaruNo1Cosplayer Logged in [3:40]:

Getting back home from school, I dropped my bag at the end of my bed and sat down on my computer chair ready to see how many hits my new community had received and of course how many comments and such. I swivelled round on the chair, facing my laptop and typed in my username and password getting onto the main menu. The previous day I'd gathered all the material I had on my little project, which included photographs, fanfiction idea's and real life situations that I'd written down over the time I'd been studying I mean spending time with them. On the page itself I included the pictures of Yamamoto stroking Gokudera's hair, Yamamoto carrying Gokudera back to his apartment, along with a few sneaky others I'd captured over the few weeks I'd been doing this. I also posted some of the idea's I'd had for fictions, to see which seemed the most popular. I'd been a bit reluctant to post the pictures on the community, simply because someone might recognise them and cause a little bit of trouble, but I found it necessary because if people didn't know what they looked like how could they really imagine what I was saying.

Finally I was logged in, 267 hits and 198 visitors, I wasn't really expecting that many in just a few hours really, I looked down the page and noticed quite a lot of comments had been left on several different posts including the photo's. Deciding just to pick a random one to read, I chose the first one:

OMG, they are so cute together, I love it, please write stuff about these two! Adorable. AnimeLurver654 x x

Another click, popping up another comment.

In love with these two, do you know them? Are they actually together or just dancing around each other? So cute anyway. Saika112 x x x

As I clicked on the many other comments, they all followed a similar pattern to the first two until I got to around the 7th comment on one of the photo's, reading over it my heart began to sink.

I know these two, how did you get pictures so close up!?! I think they would look really cute together, are they actually together?!?! I can't wait to tell everyone in their fanclubs. x

The comment I realised was off an anonymous person, but I figured that they must go to Gokudera and Yamamoto's school in order to recognise them and at this conclusion I suddenly realised that I'd made a huge mistake posting this community. If this girl told people in their school who knows what will happen, after all I doubt any of them even know the two are gay never mind like that with each other. I clicked on several more posts, more people recognising the two boys, despair was gripping me now, what if someone like Tsuna found out, I doubted either of them wanted their friends to find out like this, well they weren't even together they just had confusing feelings for one another but still.

Then another thought struck me, my username was HaruNo1Cosplayer **HARU**No1Cosplayer , **HARU**!!!! How could they not know it was me if they ever bothered to look, which being the person Gokudera was, he most defiantly would and if he found out it was me, I really don't want to think about the consequences actually, Gokudera really scared the hell out of me sometimes.

There was only one thing to do, delete the community and that's when my internet decided it wanted to crash. One thought ran through my mind then, I'm really utterly doomed!


	11. Chapter 11: Fangirls Part two

Chapter 11-Fangirls Part 2

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 2,126

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Pairings: 8059

Warnings: probably some swearing in there XD

A/N: Hey sorry this is late i've been writing and re writing this chapter for days now and I just can't seem to get it right, i'm really not too happy with it, I really liked the last chapter too *sighs* hopefully after this the next one will be better promise XD I just can't leave it any longer and i doubt this is going to get any better so i give you my apologies now before you read it XD anyway if its really that bad can you give me some suggestions on to improve and what you'd like to happen because i'm a bit stuck at the moment but i'm not giving up on this!! Constructive Critiscism appreciated as usual, although i'm sorry begs forgiveness! XD Yoshi x x

Gokudera still hadn't moved from his position, staring at the heart and their names within it, Yamamoto was wondering how all these girls got the idea that he and Gokudera were together, after all despite his desire for that, they weren't a couple. The only other person who knew that there had been anything between them at all was… Haru, the thought sat there a moment in Takeshi's mind before he came to the obvious conclusion. Haru had probably not purposefully but still, made aware that the two had something going on, he also came to the conclusion that if Gokudera ever found out about everything that had happened he and Haru would probably end up dead, well he was about to find out.

Just as he was about to grab Gokudera's arm and lead him away from the bustling crowd a few girls appeared behind him and he felt hands curl around his arms. Turning round to face whoever was holding on to him he recognised the faces, three short brunettes all of whom had confessed to him at some point during the year, of course not really being interested he turned them away politely with a thanks for whatever they gave him. Just a little bit confused that the three were grasping on to his arms he decided to find out.

"hahaha what's going on" Yamamoto asked trying to pull away slightly, yet unable to as surprisingly the girls were a lot stronger than he anticipated, not that he couldn't have broken away if he'd wanted to, but they were girls after all he couldn't just shove them off, he just wasn't like that. Gokudera on the other hand was not one to allow anyone to touch him and would not refrain from pushing the girls off, which he was currently doing, seemingly in the same situation as Takeshi, a few girls clinging on to him from behind, the tall athlete noticed then that the girls trying to hold on to Gokudera were glaring at him, quite nastily too.

"Leave Takeshi alone he's too good for you" a voice came from behind the taller boy. The viscous comment caused Yamamoto's face to contort to pure shock, what did these girls think they were doing, it took quite a lot to annoy him, but this was a bit too much, did they think they owned him or something.

"You delinquent you don't have the right to breath the same air as our Yamamoto" came another voice from one of the brunettes behind him, they were pressing closer now. Just what the hell, Yamamoto began to get a little agitated at the closeness and the snide remarks the girls were dishing out, but managed to keep himself composed after all he was a master at composure.

"O yeah, well Gokudera is much stronger than Yamamoto I bet you he could beat him in a fight" a black haired girl said who was struggling to keep her grip on the feisty bomber. At the comment, the silver haired teen looked just a little smug, but didn't refrain from his struggles to get loose from the clingy girls.

"Yamamoto is the star of Namimori baseball team, he's much stronger than that delinquent, who acts all tough but is all talk" the third brunette answered back. The black haired teen seriously doubted these girls knew anything about either himself or Gokudera because if they did they would have noticed the clear signs of a countdown screaming off Gokudera's person, he was going to explode very soon, Gokudera defiantly wasn't all talk.

In what seemed like a few seconds more and more girls had gathered around the two groups, joining in with the heated debate on who was better, looks why's, strength, intelligence and so on. Yamamoto didn't know who was winning on the point's front, but to be honest he didn't really care and that's when he noticed the photographs being passed around the third group of girls, the ones that had blocked their path to the classroom. It seemed Gokudera had noticed them too as he charged over throwing the girls attached to him across the classroom and snatched them out of a small girls hand, not caring to listen to her frightened squeal.

After looking over the pictures Gokudera began yelling.

"Where the hell did you get these from and who the hell fucking took them" the silver haired teen yelled at the short rather cute girl who looked absolutely terrified standing in front of him. Deciding it was probably best to intervene before the girl had a heart attack, as even Yamamoto knew Gokudera could be quite intimidating although he always found the silver haired teens little rampages rather cute, the tall boy made his way over peering over the shorter teens shoulder to take a peek. The baseball players eyes widened in shock, two photographs printed by the looks of it were on the page, one of him stroking silver hair out of Gokudera's face as he was bent over too close and the other of him carrying the storm guardian bridal style back to his apartment.

Yamamoto was bought out of his thoughts by a quiet voice that he could barely hear over the chaos, it was coming from below.

"Are you two really together" it was the small girl; Gokudera had snatched the photos off.

Just as the bomber was about to rant at her, Yamamoto cut in so he could attempt to fix this situation if it was indeed fixable.

"No, you see here I was just checking Gokudera's temperature and here I was taking him back to his apartment after he fainted, you see Gokudera's not been too well lately, I've just been trying to help out a little" Yamamoto smiled genuinely at the girl who just blushed and nodded. As Takeshi looked over at his friend he saw the rage bubbling up inside, Gokudera hated being seen as weak and fainting and such went under that category, knowing that if the boy started yelling and denying the explanation, his plan would be ruined, the black haired teen grabbed the others arm and started dragging him through the crowd, ignoring the bombers protests.

Just about managing to squeeze through, the two of them made their way to the school roof, Gokudera tugging and scratching in his attempt to escape the tight grip on his wrist.

"Yo, Tsuna can you wipe that thing off the board for us" Yamamoto shouted over his shoulder to the brunette not standing too far away, trying to keep out of the range of the commotion in the classroom. The rain guardian didn't stop to get a response simply continuing to his destination with hostage in tow.

"Don't speak to the tenth so casually you moron" Gokudera continued yelling. "Where are you taking me you stupid baseball-idiot". Luckily their female classmates didn't notice them leave too engrossed in their discussions about who was better and whether they were gay and together or not.

Eventually after much hard work pulling Gokudera up the stairs to the school roof, Yamamoto arrived at his destination, away from all the noise and gossip in their classroom. Releasing his grip on the storm guardians wrist, he found himself pinned up against the wall, Gokudera's face only an inch away from his, pure rage seething from him.

"What the fuck is going on Takeshi?" Gokudera growled at him.

Yamamoto knew that laughing the question off wasn't going to get him anywhere this time and decided to be serious for once, his expression dimming from its normal glow, he would have been happy with the first name use but the way Gokudera said it wasn't in the way he'd like.

Before Gokudera could even comprehend what was happening, their places had switched, the silver haired teen now pressed in between the wall and Yamamoto, a tight grip on his wrists but not tight enough to hurt.

"Calm down Gokudera" Yamamoto said a serious expression on his face and tone to his voice.

The sudden change in atmosphere seemed to still the bomber, but Gokudera was unpredictable such was the storm and Takeshi wouldn't chance letting him go just yet, he needed to explain everything that had happened.

***

Haru's POV:

It was the end of the school day and I was heading back home, I was a little apprehensive I hadn't been able to delete my community online and I was hoping against hope that everything was ok. I really had screwed up this time and decided to voice it.

"Haru Haru is really a stupid woman" I wailed out to none, believing I was alone in the street of course.

I heard a sigh from a little to the left and turned round sharply to see who the stranger was, just to trip over my own feet and fall flat on my arse.

"Owchie"

Looking up I heard someone chuckle before they began to speak.

"You know I was trying to be mad at you, but now I don't really have the heart to be hahaha" the voice sounded like Yamamoto, I looked at the person and yes indeed it was who I feared, Yamamoto.

"Why are you mad with Haru Haru" I pretended to be ignorant that seemed best, maybe it was nothing to do with the community after all, you know I can always hope, I was known for my optimism.

The tall boy offered me a hand, which I took and stood on my two unsteady feet, rubbing my bum and trying to scoot the dirt off it at the same time. When I finally straightened up to face him and whatever he was trying to be mad at me about, my hands were shaking and sweating with nervousness, I couldn't stand the wait.

"Do you know who took these" Yamamoto asked holding out an A4 piece of paper, with two photographs on it of… Yamamoto and Gokudera…I closed my eyes and swallowed thickly, this is the worst I thought to myself. I never thought that people would actually print these off and show them to the two boys, who would do that, I figured though it was best to come clean after all both of them knew my username it wouldn't be hard to guess who had taken the pictures.

"It was me…… I took them" my feet suddenly became the most interesting things in the world, I began noticing the slight scuffs on the heels and toe of each shoe before Yamamoto began to speak again.

"Don't worry I already knew it was you hahaha, why did you think I was trying to be mad at you, listen it's alright I don't know why you took these or even when and how you did but… I sorted it ok, so don't worry about it" I looked up at him then wondering whether he was insane, who is ok with someone practically stalking them taking pictures of them and posting them on the internet and giving everyone the impression they were gay with their best friend. He must have noticed I was looking at him funny because his grin seemed to widen just that little bit more before he added "Gokudera knows everything, so I think you should stay away from him for a little while, you know how he gets sometimes hahaha". Did I just hear him correctly, Gokudera knew …everything… it took a moment for it to sink in before my stomach dropped, did Yamamoto want to get me killed or maimed or something even worse, was this his payback for revealing them to the school and if Gokudera knew everything and Yamamoto had been the one to tell him how could he still be standing here in front of me.

Panic was the only thing that registered in my head at that moment, I didn't even realise Yamamoto had started speaking again.

"Yeah he did seem a little moody hahaha; I seriously thought he was going to blow me up hahaha"

I felt like screaming at him are you crazy, but refrained from doing so after all this boy should be hating me right now for the mess I'd put him in. Ignoring Yamamoto's explanation of what happened I decided the only thing I could do to try and remedy the situation was to hurry back home and delete everything I'd posted so as not to draw any more attention to myself or to Yamamoto and Gokudera. With that I rushed off, only stopping to give a hurried wave to Yamamoto, before speeding off down the road, leaving the tall boy standing alone in the middle of the street.


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

Chapter 12- Confessions

Author:Yoshi333

Word count: 1,661 (not long enough i know but its been too long again since i updated)

Pairings: 8059

Disclaimer: Do not own as you all know

A/N: Ok updated finally i've got exams coming up soon so i'm really busy and the start of the next semester is soon too so i'm really running out of time to update this regularly which is just rubbish i know. Thanks so much for all your reviews especially on chapter ten i think i got 9 reviews was so happy!! =] thank you ever so much! I liked that chapter the best as well tehehe anyway moving on o for those of you who didn't see it i wrote Haru's fic seperatly will be able to find on my profile and i'm considering writing the rest of the short fics aswell and adding them there as Haru's. Anyway as usual constructive criticism appreciated and thank you for reading and reviewing if you do! =] Yoshi x x x

They had remained like this for around five minutes, the long drawn out silence between them, making the shorter of the two become agitated and began to squirm to get free of the strong grip around his wrists.

"Let go of me you bastard"

Silence. The silver haired teen looked up at his captor, eyes widening at the raw expression on his face, not happiness just sadness and confusion. It made the shorter feel a little guilty looking at the normally bright baseball player with that kind of sad expression, Gokudera stopped struggling and just stood limp in the others hold.

"Maybe we should just go back to class" Yamamoto muttered after feeling the other boy go lax against him.

"What are you crazy, there's no way that bullshit about checking my temperature is going to stick you dumbass and those woman are fucking insane yaoi fans"

The black haired teen released Gokudera's wrists and cocked his head to the right in confusion.

"Yaoi Fans, what's that" Yamamoto asked clearly innocent on that matter.

The Italian felt the heat rise to his cheeks, he really didn't want to explain this to the ignorant buffoon in front of him, it was far too embarrassing especially the reason behind his knowledge on the subject. The whole thing made Gokudera feel like a girl hiding under her covers reading doujinshi in secret with a torch shining over the pages, while everyone else was asleep, which was basically what he had been doing, well without the under the covers and torch part after all he lived alone in his apartment.

"Well they're… shut up yakyu baka it's not important anyway" yelled Gokudera getting more flustered every second Yamamoto's gaze lingered on him with that ridiculously stupid confused look on it.

"Hmmm… is it part of the mafia game maybe I should ask Tsuna" Yamamoto said with a finger on his chin in contemplation, before grinning at the other boy, but not in a way that suggested he knew the actual meaning, he was just enjoying watching the other get all worked up over it.

"No it isn't anything to do with that, I said it's not important ok, were you not listening to me you baseball-moron"

"Why won't you tell me then if it's not important" Yamamoto was sounding a bit whiny now as he advanced on the silver haired teen backing him into he wall. "Please" chocolate orbs looked pleadingly down at the green eyes staring up at them. Gokudera almost gave into the request, then he remembered that he should be furious at Yamamoto for revealing the fact they had shared two kisses together, to the entire school.

"I said NO god dammit and why the hell does everyone think we're together" Gokudera shouted, anger renewed and ready to reach for his dynamites if the rain guardian didn't give him the answer he wanted, which to be honest would be any answer he gave him.

Yamamoto took a step back and looked anywhere but at Gokudera when he began his explanation.

"Well, ever since that time I just can't stop thinking about you like the way it said"

What he was saying didn't make sense to the storm guardian, since that time, what time and the way it said, what said, he wasn't telling him everything and it was really pissing him off.

"You know like more than a friend" Yamamoto began rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he did whenever he was anxious. "I always thought I was into girls, but to be honest I've never really been interested…you know whenever they confess to me I don't feel excited or nervous or particularly happy really, but since that time I feel that way all the time around you, you know hahaha" Yamamoto chuckled nervously avoiding Gokudera's eyes still, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

For once in his life the silver haired bomber was silent taking all this in, Yamamoto Takeshi his biggest rival and I suppose begrudgingly he admitted friend, just confessed to him, he should have really seen that coming after all they had kissed twice and he had run off crying that time looking really hurt. What Gokudera really wanted to know was what that time was, Yamamoto kept saying since that time and he wanted to know what that time was and what had happened to make the other boy feel this way towards him.

"What time" Gokudera managed to cut into the taller teens ramblings.

"O erm... Well I err…"

"Just spit it out idiot"

"Well I accidently read something about Gokudera and well…" Yamamoto began stuttering, here came the hard part.

"You read something about me, where and who wrote it and what about me" Gokudera's fuse was getting shorter now, would the god damn idiot just tell him rather than beat around the fucking bush.

Gokudera didn't think it was possible but Yamamoto's blush seemed to darken his face a bright crimson, eyes to the left of him.

"Well it was about you and me I think and I found it in a notebook on the way to school" it appeared Yamamoto wasn't as dense as Haru had thought he was as he seemed clued in that the scenarios were indeed about both of them.

"What about us" Gokudera asked impatience evidence in his tone.

"hahaha, well you know about us being together and stuff and you know kissing and stuff, hahaha"

That idiotic laugh that tried to cover up his nervousness was really starting to grate on Gokudera's nerves.

"You don't just find that kind of thing on the way to school you retard" everything was beginning to come together for the storm guardian and it seemed to have a strange relevance to the yaoi Fangirls he was talking about earlier and then everything clicked into place. A dark aura began to surround the silver haired teen; Yamamoto sensed it and looked up at the others eyes beginning to darken and a deep frown moulding onto the others face.

"Haru..." the word hung in the air for a moment.

"Gokudera, are you alright"

"IDIOT" Gokudera yelled so loudly that Yamamoto startled and almost tripped over his own feet whilst backing away. "HARU IS A YAOI FANGIRL" Yamamoto didn't doubt that Gokudera's yelling could probably be heard all over the school and probably in the houses beyond.

The black haired boy stood there not paying attention to his friends ranting and was now trying to figure out what a yaoi fangirl was, well he figured that it had something to do with writing and that stuff Haru had jotted down in her notebook about the two of them kissing… and being a couple even though they were boys… and oh.

"Oh…so Haru wrote that stuff because she's a yaoi fangirl" Yamamoto asked still not quite getting it.

"Oh My god can you be any more dense, yaoi fans are people that like reading, writing and watching gay stuff, there you happy now I fricking said it"

"Does it really matter what she's wrote, none of it's true right, you don't like me like that, so why does it matter" the baseball fanatic said disappointment underlying his tone.

"Takeshi…"

Looking up Yamamoto noticed that Gokudera was right in front of him now; he could feel the other boy's breath on his cheek.

"I'm sorry…for all that stuff I said the other day, I was acting like a total prick" a pale hand reached up to stroke the taller boys tanned face. "I'm really not very good at letting people in or dealing with these kinds of feelings". A small smile graced the Italians lips, the black haired boy gasped slightly looking at it, it's the first time he'd seen Gokudera smile at anyone else but Tsuna and it was all for him.

Haru's POV

HaruNo1Cosplayer Logged in [4:15]:

HaruNo1Cosplayer : Bianchi it's Haru Haru, I've been really stupid =( Gokudera knows everything Yamamoto told me. He's going to kill me I'm sure of it. HELP! Haru x x x

Sent, Today [4:20]

RebornLover : It's alright Haru, Hayato is busy at the moment, he's at Tsuna's doing homework with Tsuna and Yamamoto, if he knows about it he doesn't seem to have any killing intent aura. Bianchi x x x

Sent, Today [4:22]

HaruNo1Cosplayer : He's doing homework with Tsuna AND Yamamoto, when he knows that I've been writing stuff about the two of them and taking pictures of them as well, is that not awkward!?!?! Haru x x x

Sent, Today [4:25]

RebornLover : Maybe it's not awkward because they were already together ;) before he found out =D Bianchi x x x

Sent, Today [4:30]

That last message left me reeling, already together before he found out, I knew they'd kissed once but that hardly counted as together, unless more at happened between them that Yamamoto hadn't told me and to be honest I doubt he would now because obviously I wouldn't be trustworthy in his eyes. After I'd arrived home only a few minutes after seeing the black haired teen, I raced to my room with every intention of deleting that community but when it came round to it, I'd gotten so many more reviews since then, it just wasn't fair to delete it, I know really selfish but I just couldn't do it. I decided to brave the consequences, how hard could it be to avoid one well two people anyway especially with my Haru Haru Cosplaying skills, even if they were looking straight at me they wouldn't know it was me. Confident it my abilities I made my final decision the community stays and I would post even more fictions on to it.


	13. Chapter 13: Sushi and Sake

Chapter 13 Sushi and Sake

Word count: 1613

Author: Yoshi333

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pairings: 8059

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: Sorry for the late update exams real soon revision and went to see Nickelback with my bf last night was AMAZING and daughtry support!!! Amazing anyway back to this i'm not sure about this Haru isn't really in this chapter she's just mentioned which was annoying because i like to include her in every chapter but she will be in the next one promise. Constructive critcism appreciated. Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing and all of those who added this to their faves or alerts thanks muchly. Yoshi x x

Gokudera unlocked the door to his apartment, stepping inside the threshold and dropping his keys onto the nearest counter before slumping into the only seating in the room, a black leather couch. Today had been a seriously long day the teen thought to himself, after his conversation with Yamamoto on the rooftop, they'd headed back to class forgetting of course the rampage their appearing together would cause. This lack of foresight caused the two teens along with Tsuna who was backing up their weakly put together illness story, to be chased around the school building by hordes of rabid Fangirls. The chase lasted for what seemed like hours, not even the teachers could put a stop to it and they eventually gave up and went back to the staff room, leaving the three on their own. Eventually all three managed to escape the building avoiding all of their female classmates, at this point Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera all wanted to just drop dead right there and then but they all managed to make their ways back home and that's where Gokudera was now.

It only took a few seconds for the bomber to fall asleep, eyelids drooping over seaweed green eyes, body relaxing after all the tension it'd been through lately. If Gokudera was honest with himself, which he wasn't by the way, he would have admitted that he'd been having trouble getting to sleep because of all his unresolved feelings regarding a certain baseball player by the name of Yamamoto Takeshi.

The storm guardian couldn't have been asleep for more than half an hour when a polite but firm knock could be heard wrapping on his door. Groaning, Gokudera sat up, rolling his neck that was slightly stiff because of the position he'd been lying in and wobbled over to the door. Opening it he blinked twice.

"Yamamoto..." fully awake now from the blast of cold air that pushed its way through his open doorway, Gokudera stared at the other boy who looked fresh and cheery despite having enough exercise for the entire week after being chased by those weird girls. Looking down the silver-ette noticed the black haired teen was holding a plastic bag, with what looked like sushi in it and some sort of liquid, Yamamoto was grinning at him.

"Can I come in; it's kind of cold out here Gokudera hahaha" the taller teen emphasizing this with an obvious shiver.

"Whatever"

Yamamoto just stood there a second staring at the silver head, obviously not expecting the task of gaining entrance to Gokudera's apartment to be so easy.

"Well are you coming in or not imbecile" the irritated sound of Gokudera's voice entering his ears.

"Oh hahaha yeah" the taller boy replied a slight pinkness forming on his cheeks from embarrassment.

Stepping aside to allow the other boy entrance, Gokudera watched as Yamamoto strode over to his small kitchen, which was no more than a few counters, a microwave, a kettle and a toaster. The tall boy placed his bag down on the nearest cabinet before beginning to remove all of its contents, placing them all neatly on the surface closest to him and began preparing the food.

The silver haired boy walked past him and resumed his place on the couch, switching on the TV whilst he waited for his prepared snacks to be made, grabbing the remote he flicked through the 900 channels on the box eventually settling on a documentary channel detailing mythical beasts.

"I saw Haru on the way back to the shop" Yamamoto casually stated attempting to start up a conversation with the distracted teen, still resuming his preparations.

"WHAT!! You didn't speak to her did you?!?"

"Hahaha yeah I did"

"What do you mean 'hahaha yeah I did' you idiot you should be angry at her"

Finishing off the snacks, the black haired teen bought them over and settled himself on to the couch close to the other boy, offering him some of the things he'd bought, a wide variety of sushi and the drink Gokudera now realised was Sake. The silver-ette popped some of the raw fish into his mouth, momentarily forgetting his previous rant about the brunette girl, as he continued chewing on the food whilst his eyes drifted onto the glowing television screen.

"How'd you get Sake anyway, wouldn't think an idiot like you had a fake ID"

"hahaha I don't my dad let me have some, he doesn't really mind as long as I don't go overboard, I didn't think you'd know what it was" Yamamoto replied offering some of the alcohol to the other teen.

"What? Are you trying to get me drunk or something?" the storm guardian asked suspicion in his tone.

"No, of course not" Yamamoto said whilst rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

Despite his suspicions, the bomber took a sip of the drink, determining that he didn't mind the taste he took a few more sips until there was nothing left except a few drops at the base. Yamamoto watched curiously as the other drank and was surprised at the speed in which the other was finished and asking him for more, which he happily obliged, filling up and continuing to stare as Gokudera finished of his second round. Pouring himself some of the alcoholic drink, Yamamoto began to eat the sushi he'd bought over, watching as the images on the screen changed rapidly, showing numerous strange and weird creatures, none of which he ever knew existed and none of which he knew didn't exist either.

At this point, Gokudera was pouring his own drinks, the teen knew he wasn't exactly good with alcohol from experiences in Italy which he'd rather not recollect but he couldn't help himself, too engrossed with eating the delicious sushi, watching his favourite documentary and enjoying the rain guardians company. Just as he finished pouring his eighth drink, the documentary ended leaving them with nothing to watch, instinctively Gokudera reached other to snatch up the remote and change the channel but a tanned hand beat him to it. Looking up the silver-ette was greeted with an amused smirk as Yamamoto held the remote in his hand and began flicking through the channels before stopping on the sports channel, which was you guessed it broadcasting a baseball game.

The storm guardian reached over attempting to steal the remote off the other boy, however Yamamoto's quick reflexes enabled him to hold the control out of Gokudera's reach above his head. Finishing up the drink he had just poured himself, Gokudera wiped his mouth was his forearm before lunging at the taller teen, stretching his arm upwards trying to reach for the control. Yamamoto leaned back on the couch, getting the controller as far away from the other as possible, thus causing the silver haired boy to press forward, practically straddling the baseball player. The baseball game continued on the screen behind them as the black haired boy leaned back further and Gokudera pressed forward on his knee's legs apart leaning over the rain guardian.

Smack.

The connection between the remote and the floor echoing throughout the apartment, Yamamoto had dropped it, changing the channel in the process. It took a few moments, but the two teens suddenly realised the precarious position they were in, without the remote as a reason, Gokudera was straddling Yamamoto, legs wide apart, their hips pressed together, chest on chest and faces close panting from their little wrestle. The storm guardian made a move to get off the others lap, before he could however his wrists were detained and held above his head and he was face to face with the person whom had been preventing him a good night's sleep for over three weeks.

"I like you Hayato" Yamamoto grinned at him.

"Shut up Idio…Takeshi"

Yamamoto's eyes went wide at the use of his first name and widened even further as he found lips pressed against his.

***

A pink haired woman walked up the path leading to a building containing numerous apartments; however she was only visiting one, her younger brothers. Bianchi didn't know how she even acquired a key to the apartment but she had one and as she moved closer to the door, pulled it out along with the keychain attached to it with a picture of her and Reborn. Sliding the key into the lock, Bianchi didn't hesitate even for a moment before pushing the door open, she knew her brother lived alone and he never had anyone round here save for when he was studying with the young Vongola boss, but the woman knew that Tsuna was at his own residence.

Not bothering to knock or make her presence known, Bianchi walked in silently, looking around the sparsely decorated room before her eyes landed on the couch where her brother was being molested by his so called rival. Raising an eyebrow she watched as the two made out on the black leather sofa oblivious of her presence, hands doing a little wandering as the kissing became more intense. Eyes moving away from the intimate scene, she noticed the glow of the television and tried her best to suppress a chuckle, the pair had been watching Love actually, well they hadn't really by the looks of it. Ignoring the two teens, she walked over to the small refrigerator, opening it and placing some of her famous poison cookies inside before closing it, the noise of the fridge shutting suddenly alerted the two to a presence other than their own in the small apartment.


	14. Chapter 14: Discoveries

Chapter 14: Discoveries

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1,366

Pairings: 8059

Warnings: Swearing.

Disclamier: Do not own sadly.

A/N: This is 45 pages in Word that is just so long if only i could write this much for essays XD hahaha anyway shcapter 14 sorry it's a little short but Haru is back yay and Tsuna is in this one too i apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes hope you enjoy and constructive criticism appreciated as always. Thanks for everyone whose reading and reviewing this it makes me very happy. Yoshi x x

Chocolate brown eyes lazily drifted upwards in their slightly drunken haze to see what the disturbance was, focusing on a pair of long slender legs, the eyes began moving upwards to come face to face with an amused pink haired woman who resembled Bianchi, Gokudera's sister more than just a little bit. Apparently the silver haired Italian underneath him hadn't heard anything as he pulled the taller boy back in for a kiss, tongue dipping inside the others mouth. Not completely sober yet after the sake and the mind blowing kisses and touches, Yamamoto's brain didn't see a problem with making out with Gokudera in front of this stranger and continued to do so until the woman coughed. This time the storm guardian did hear and tilted his head back over the couch to see who it was, green eyes widened comically as he saw his sister standing over him with a very smug expression on her features.

"Am I interrupting something Hayato?"

"Shit"

Gokudera scrambled to get up pulling his shirt back down where Yamamoto's wandering hands had pushed it up his chest and shoving said boy off the couch making a loud thud where Yamamoto's thick skull probably hit the carpeted floor. The flustered little display just widened the smirk on Bianchi's face, watching on as her younger sibling attempted to straighten himself out and fail to hide the blush spread across his cheek bones. Bianchi became even more amused as it seemed Gokudera hadn't spotted the cell phone in her hand recording the hilarious little scenario, the recording timer showing 5 minutes on the clock. Looking at the screen as she recorded she watched as a hand came out covering the screen turning it black, quickly the pink haired girl snatched the phone backwards out of the others grasp, saving the video and snapping it shut, pocketing the device a moment later.

A groan emitted from the boy lying on the floor, sitting up the black haired teen rubbed the back of his head which had connected with the floor.

"Get off the floor you idiot" Gokudera yelled impatiently, blush still present on his face, eventually when his command wasn't met within a millisecond the silver-ette kicked the boy in an attempt to get him up.

"Don't be so childish Hayato, apologise to your boyfriend" Bianchi told him, amusement still written all over her features as all the colour left Gokudera's face at the word 'boyfriend' and then returned a moment later but this time from anger.

Yamamoto was just about to add his input agreeing with the poison cooking woman, when he noticed the glare directed his way giving the impression of 'Don't you dare say a fucking word or I'll blow you to pieces you fucking idiot'. The rain guardian's mouth closed quickly and he just sat and watched as the two siblings looked at each other, one with a look of horror, anger and embarrassment the other with a hint of amusement.

"I'll see you later Hayato I've got a date with Reborn which I refuse to miss, have fun with your boyfriend make sure to be safe" the last comment added with a snicker as the pink haired female left the apartment with Gokudera running after her.

"Don't you dare tell…" the Italian yelled after her.

"I won't I won't Hayato don't worry" Bianchi called back whilst thinking to herself 'I'll show them'.

***

Haru's POV

HaruNo1Cosplayer Logged in [4:45]:

Inbox (1)

RebornLover : I have proof! Watch this. .com/watch?v=JK5lkigpMK

Bianchi x x

Sent, Today [4:50]

Clicking on the link Bianchi had included in the email, I wondered what she could want to show me that would prove the two boys were seeing each other without anyone's knowledge. The video came up on my screen, I waited for it to buffer only taking a few seconds before the image came up, I recognised the background it reminded me of Gokudera's apartment which I'd been spying on the other day. Thinking back on it made me blush a little but what I saw when I focused in made the blush intensify and I thought my nose was going to start bleeding. A familiar black haired boy was making out with a familiar silver haired boy on the couch in the silver haired teens apartment. I almost fell back off my chair, the camera angle was really good, I wondered how Bianchi had possibly managed to get this close without being seen or heard by the two of them but frankly I didn't care at the moment as I was engrossed in the video stream.

To the left of the screen I saw some Sake bottles and when I looked back Yamamoto had seen Bianchi but ignored her, probably a little tipsy I concluded there was no way he'd have just carried on otherwise. It all kicked off a few moments later though when Gokudera noticed her and pushed the taller boy of him, it was quite funny to watch his embarrassment at being caught and I found myself giggling slightly at his predicament. A few minutes later the video ended with a hand coming towards the camera before everything went black; I simply stared at the black screen for a moment before I managed to process what I had watched.

I wanted to watch it again as confirmation but when I clicked on the link it no longer worked, I guessed that Bianchi not wanting to humiliate her brother too much had taken the video down.

Outbox (1)

HaruNo1Cosplayer : HaHi How did you get this!! Haru wants to know! And When? Haru x x x

Sent Today [5:10]

***

Tsuna27 Logged In [5:20]:

It had been a long and difficult school day for Tsuna, the short brunette having been chased around the school building because some crazed Fangirls thought his two best friends were seeing each other, it was crazy. After parting ways with the two other boys, the mafia boss in training headed back home, hoping against all hope that is ruthless tutor Reborn would let him off training for the day. Shockingly the sun arcoboleno did allow him a day of rest assigning him the minor task of researching his guardians, the brunette boy didn't understand why this was necessary but after his slight protest resulting in a gun pointed at his head he decided not to question it any further.

Sitting at the small desk which his small and very ancient looking computer was placed on waiting for the machine to boot up, the teen pondered all of his friends odd behaviour especially Haru, Yamamoto and Gokudera. He was bought out of his thoughts by the sound of the computer signalling it was ready for him to log in, logging in only took a few seconds and a moment later he had opened a webpage to begin his 'research'.

Ok who to research first the Vongola boss thought, the first name that came to his head was Yamamoto's seen as he'd been the last one he'd spoken to, typing in the name he was shocked to find the number of results reaching quite a large number. Looking at the first page of results, there were numerous fangirl communities, Tsuna began to think he underestimated the extent of his classmates love for the baseball player. Not wanting to read any of the sickeningly obsessive entries he decided to type in the second name that came to mind Gokudera, a similarly large amount of results came up but one stood out from the rest this link had showed up on the search page for Yamamoto as well. Clicking on it, Tsuna fell off his chair smacking his head on the floor and waking up the sleeping baby hitman.

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said in his usual squeaky voice before sending a flying kick into the back of the brunette's head as he sat up.

"What is it? Dame-Tsuna"

Looking up at the screen the Vongola's number one hitman smirked before looking down at the boy in a heap on the floor in amusement.


	15. Chapter 15: Awkward Moments

Chapter 15- Awkward moments.

Author: yoshi333

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Word count: 1,450

Pairings: 8059 and one sided haruxTsuna (i say one sided but really i don't really know yet it's not really about their romance XD)

Warnings: none actually apart from the usual

A/N: sorry have't updated in forever unforgivable i know =[ but here is the next chapter not really sure whether i like this one that much, but it needed to be done for the story to move on. Anyway exams are over now thanks for anyone who wished me good luck =] but now i have time to update my fics i haven't updated the other one in over a week how awful =[ i'll have to get to it. o also i have deleted Haru's fic i decided i'm going to add it on at the end just so everything is together i might write another fic that Haru's wrote not sure yet. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves =] i really want to get to 100 reviews that would be amazing tehehehe anyway constructive criticism please when it needs to be given, much appreciated. =] yoshi x x

Hayato re-entered his apartment scowl still in place as he looked over at the black haired boy now seated back on his couch twiddling his thumbs. The silver haired Mafioso ignored the other and slowly walked over reaching down behind the sofa to retrieve the remote control, before switching the what he now noticed was a cheesy romance movie off. Brown eyes looked up curiously at him, obviously wondering what the short-tempered bomber would do next, his unpredictability and seemingly pointless rages legendary. In keeping with his unpredictability, the storm guardian settled his head down on the back of the couch, silver hair tickling the back of Takeshi's neck, a wave of tiredness washed over the Italian teen and he felt himself falling literally against the couch pushing it forward a few cm. A warm smile crept onto the athletes face at seeing the others sleepy state, standing up and walking behind the couch the rain guardian scooped Gokudera into his arms and placed him back on the leather couch. The baseball player was debating in his head, still standing above the other boy, whether to lie back down or go home, when a slight pressure on his leg caught his attention. Gokudera was tugging on his pant leg attempting to pull the taller of the two onto the sofa with him. Grinning Takeshi took his place next to the fiery personality and got comfortable slinging an arm over the others waist and pulling him close so they were spooning, with himself barely on the couch.

The position wasn't exactly the most desirable but it would do for Takeshi didn't want to miss sleeping next to the beautiful boy next to him. Before he himself drifted off into sleep he briefly wondered what Gokudera was like sleeping and whether he would kick him off the edge of their makeshift bed.

***

Tsuna still hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, shock still racing through his system, images of his two best friends flashing across his eyes, how could he have not noticed this, the brunette boy thought to himself before the question was voiced verbally.

"How could you have not noticed this Dame-Tsuna" Reborn asked him, not looking at all phased by the images of the two guardians on the computer screen. When the sun arcoboleno didn't receive any response, he impatiently leaped over and smacked his foot into the young Vongola boss's forehead.

The sudden act of violence breaking through Tsuna's thoughts, his head snapped up to face Reborn.

"Reborn" the brunette whined whilst rubbing his forehead vigorously attempting to remove the red shoe mark imprinted there.

"How did you not notice this" the baby asked again.

"I don't know I guess they've been acting a little weird lately"

The Vongola's number one hit man felt like rolling his eyes at the idiotic answer, surely with the boy's hyper intuition he could have figured something out, but it appeared not as Tsuna continued to stare blankly at him.

"Continue your research; it is a boss's responsibility to be aware of his guardian's activities and of his guardian's relationships with other guardians." Reborn informed the mildly shell shocked boy still seated on the floor.

"But…Reborn" Tsuna tried to reason, he didn't see why it was necessary to spy on his own friends and pry into their business it was just rude, but the look Reborn gave him sent him rushing back to the screen reluctantly looking at the pictures still on full view.

Scrolling up and down the page, Tsuna noticed a name, the creator of the community he was currently on, dedicated to his best friends 'relationship' which considerably differed from what he thought their relationship was. HaruNo1Cosplayer was the name and it defiantly rang a bell inside his head, Haru, the brunette recognised it as her instant messaging name, she had forced him to accept her on it a few months ago. Everything began piecing itself together as he recalled the incident in the kitchen the other day, Haru must know about them he realised at that moment, even though everyone would have guessed that the moment they saw she'd created the community.

Clicking the x button to close the internet page, Tsuna decided that instead of confronting his two classmates he would ask Haru, even though it would be embarrassing to ask her, he figured it would be better than accidently offending his two best friends if it all was just a big fabrication.

***

Haru's POV

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged in [5:50]:

Inbox (1)

Tsuna27: Hey Haru, It's Tsuna I need to speak to you, do you mind coming over to mine for dinner maybe? I need to ask you something. Tsuna x

Sent Today [5:55]

I sat there, this really had been my lucky day, watching that video as confirmation that Yamamoto and Gokudera had finally realised their feelings for one another and now my beloved Tsuna was asking me over for dinner, a date with Tsuna, I sighed lovingly just thinking about it. The candlelight, table set for two, my loves own prepared meal made just for me, complete with a rose in the centre, my dreams were coming true.

I logged off after sending a message to confirm I could come before quickly preparing myself for my romantic evening, nothing too fancy just a little extra make up than usual and a nice cute outfit to go with. After some quick preparations I headed out the door and towards Tsuna's, excitement coursing through me as I truly believed the question he was going to ask me was the one I'd always wanted to hear from him.

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged off [6:05]

***

The doorbell rang, Tsuna headed down the stairs to let the visitor in, who he knew would be Haru, he began to feel a little nervous about asking her to come over now. Opening the door, it was Haru, the girl looked even fresher than normal, bright and enthusiastic, he let her in, almost regretting asking her for dinner now remembering her slight obsession.

"Haru is here" the girl exclaimed, stepping over and through the doorway, following Tsuna upstairs.

As the brunette girl entered Tsuna's room, she noticed he was already seated on the floor with a rather nervous look on his face, the girl smiled warmly at this, still believing she was about to be asked out by the teen on the floor.

"Haru is curious as to what you wanted to ask her" her bubbly personality pouring out in bucketfuls now as she sat down.

"Yeah about that" Tsuna looked away, he felt extremely embarrassed about asking this, but he had to make sure before he asked them about it, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Blush full force on his face, the sky guardian turned round and faced Haru who looked not curious but extremely excited about his question.

"Actually Haru… Well it's about Yamamoto and Gokudera"

Tsuna looked away the instant the words came out of his mouth, missing how the girls face fell, all enthusiasm draining from her features. When he looked back Haru was still smiling but his hyper intuition was telling him something was off, but for the moment he dismissed it continuing what he was going to say.

"Well the thing is I was wondering if you knew well what their relationship is" he asked her, face now tomato red.

Haru's POV

My face fell as the news that this was not Tsuna trying to ask me out, but I didn't feel completely distraught, feeling a little bit more enthusiastic that he had actually come to me for advice about his best friends. The only problem was I didn't know how to answer, I didn't know whether to tell him they were together as in a couple, or that they were just friends or that there was something going on between them but they weren't officially together. I knew that Gokudera probably didn't want anyone to know especially Tsuna but didn't he have a right to know and wouldn't it just come out anyway, that's when I decided what I would say. But before I could answer, Tsuna began speaking again.

"You see I was online you know and this web page came up and it said you were the creator so I thought you might know"

I was screaming inside my head at that moment, he'd seen the pictures I'd posted and the things I'd wrote, despair was washing over me, he must think I'm a freak a complete stalker.


	16. Chapter 16: Going Out?

Chapter 16- Going out?

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1,919

Disclaimer: Do not own KHR!

Warnings: Possibly swearing though i'm not actually sure in this one XD

Pairings: 8059 and slight 2786 i think

A/N: Ok here we go chapter 16 i think this ones a little better than the last one i really was a little disspointed with that one but lets hope i make up for it in the future hey =] tehehehe anyway constructive criticism appreciated and thankyou for all your reviews, alerts and faves i really appreciate the support for this. Anyway short A/N today on with the chapter. Yoshi x

Rays of light penetrated through the open blinds, blinking jade eyes adjusted to the light drowsy and disorientated from sleep. Lazily a pale arm reached up to shield the eyes from the morning light, when the exposed skin brushed against something warm. The sleep clouded brain began to boot up and noticed that in fact the same warmth the arm had brushed against was everywhere. Gokudera sat bolt upright, eyes darting wildly around the apartment before hearing a loud thud followed by a groan from somewhere below him. Looking down to the floor, Gokudera couldn't help but let out a small chuckle accompanied by one of his rare smiles. Yamamoto was sprawled out on the floor, lying on his stomach, hair spiked up in random directions and at odd angles and his T-shirt hiked up to his shoulder, to Gokudera he looked hilariously stupid and the chuckle escalated to a full blown laughing fit all at Takeshi's expense.

"Woz zo funny" Yamamoto mumbled the words muffled by his face pressed against the floor. The sound of the dark haired boy's voice muffled created a strange sound that just made Gokudera laugh harder, gripping his sides in an attempt to contain it but failing miserably.

Half asleep still even after his fall, Yamamoto looked up watching as Gokudera laughed at him, the rain guardian grinned feeling overwhelmingly happy that he was able to witness the other boy like this. Clambering up the black haired teen had an idea, grabbing onto a bare foot his fingers began tickling hoping that Gokudera was indeed ticklish.

"Aghhrr Takeshi stop" the bomber gasped out through his next outburst of laughter.

The request was ignored of course, Yamamoto wanted to watch the other boy laugh just a little longer, he'd never seen him like this even around Tsuna, he couldn't take the opportunity for granted.

"Can't breath" the storm guardian was laughing and gripping his sides harder now, gasping continuously trying to breath through his laughter (giggling, manly giggling =S =D).

Noticing this Yamamoto stopped the tickling and decided on another tactic instead, trying to pull out more of Gokudera's rarely seen expressions. Yanking on the foot, the shorter teen was pulled forwards off the couch and slammed onto Takeshi's lap. All laughing ceased and Gokudera shot the taller of the two a glare.

"Idiot, what was that fmmph" interrupted by lips closing over his.

Shocked at first, Gokudera didn't reciprocate but as Takeshi's tongue slid across his lower lip, the shorter boy allowed the other to kiss him and opened his mouth a little wider sliding his own tongue over Yamamoto's.

After a few moments they pulled away to breathe, both panting as Yamamoto pressed their foreheads together that irritating grin present on his face as if he'd accomplished some great feat. Gokudera supposed he had though thinking about it, the silver haired teen hadn't opened up to anyone except Tsuna of course for what seemed like his entire lifetime and now the idiot had managed to open him up like a book reading each page.

"Ne Hayato do you want some lunch"

The grin the taller boy was sporting was only a little short of blinding, Gokudera nodded absently simply staring at the boy in front of him, wondering how everything had turned out this way, how they could be so close now when they were so distant just a few weeks possibly even days ago. He supposed that the saying things must get worse before they get better was true because things were really horrible after he'd said those terrible things, when they hadn't spoken for days and then when he felt jealous of Haru. But now… things seemed so right, now with Yamamoto, spending time together, sleeping next to one another, on a first name basis and kissing, he really liked the kissing.

Lunch. Gokudera paused in his thoughts and focused on what Yamamoto had said. Lunch.

"What the fuck do you mean lunch" Gokudera yelled pulling his forehead away from Yamamoto's and looking at him in the face.

"Well I figured it's almost twelve so…" Yamamoto replied a confused expression forming on his face.

"Shit! You do know what day it is right"

"Hahaha of course"

"What do you mean of course you idiot, the tenth! We didn't walk the tenth to school this morning"

Gokudera stood up and began fussing about the place, grabbing his school things and mumbling about how he was a terrible right hand man and not worthy of the Vongola name. Yamamoto just watched for the moment before Gokudera grasped onto the handle for the door, in which the baseball player sprung into action, pouncing at Gokudera and grasping onto his wrist.

"How about we stay in, we've missed most of school already and I'm sure Tsuna will be fine we all know how strong he is, ne Hayato"

It seemed that Yamamoto's persuasion worked as Gokudera released his grip on the handle and turned around and glared at the other boy before making his way back inside the apartment and dumping himself on the couch.

"Of course everyone knows the tenths strong he's amazing" Gokudera commented before adding "but I'm still an unworthy right hand man".

Takeshi sighed thinking Gokudera took this game far too seriously.

Sitting on the couch slightly annoyed at how easily Yamamoto managed to get him to stay, Gokudera began on his previous train of thought, wondering whether it was ok for everything to be like this with Yamamoto. The teen's thoughts escalated creating ridiculous situations where Fangirls bombarded them at the school gates after the confirmation and they were both drowned in the tears of the mourning Fangirls, that their beloved Takeshi was taken. Come to think of it Gokudera began to think that wasn't such a weird situation after all, as a similar thing basically happened to them yesterday.

During his deep thinking, Gokudera had unconsciously closed his eyes and when his thoughts stopped he opened them slightly confused as to why they were closed in the first place. Looking around he noticed that the coffee table was now clean of rubbish from the previous days escapades and had been replaced with food an assortment of snacks ranging from chocolate bars and crisps to Yamamoto's delicious sushi. Had Yamamoto done all this while I was thinking, Gokudera thought to himself before a happy go lucky face appeared in his vision.

"I hope you don't mind but we had some left over's from yesterday so I thought we could finish them off" Yamamoto beamed at him.

Gokudera was staring, staring at Yamamoto's lips before he leaned forward and placed a light peck.

"Sure"

As if frozen in place from the shock of the moment, Gokudera initiated a kiss Yamamoto's brain kept chanting.

"Oi Takeshi move I want to eat"

"You just kissed me" Yamamoto stated eyes unfocused and a dazed expression present on his features.

Gokudera blushed at the comment and whacked Yamamoto over the head attempting to bring him back to planet earth.

"So what… you have a problem with it"

Yamamoto shook his head vigorously; he defiantly didn't have a problem with it.

"Good now let me eat"

The black haired teen did as requested and seated himself next to the other boy and began to snack on the multiple items of food on the table. Only the sounds of their eating could be heard in the apartment but Yamamoto didn't notice he was thinking and it was making his brain hurt, he really needed to just say what he wanted to say.

"Hey Hayato" Yamamoto said causing Gokudera to pause half way through munching on a chocolate bar, "Will you go out with me" that little addition caused the bomber to spit the chocolate bar out.

Gokudera just stared at him stupidly obviously not expecting the blatant question, the storm guardian really didn't know what to say, he had already guessed from the events over the past few weeks that he liked Yamamoto but there were so many buts. He just didn't know what to do what people would think what the tenth would think and how everything would be handled by everyone, but as he looked at the other boy he realised that really shouldn't matter, since when had he ever cared what anyone else had thought of him anyway. So it was decided.

"Yes" a blatant answer to a blatant question.

***

Haru's POV

I sat motionless for several whole minutes I think, I saw Tsuna begin to fidget uncomfortably in front of me because of my lack of response I presumed. I sighed I'd just blown my chance with the one I really truly liked because of my own selfishness and obsessive behaviour.

"Haru" Tsuna called nervously a smile still on his lips, I'd fallen in love with that smile and a smile was failing me right now in this situation.

"I don't really know" I replied to his question and the truth was I didn't know what was going on between them, yes I knew something was but to what extent was still a mystery even to me.

Any other person would have been annoyed with that vague answer but the brunette boy just continued to smile patiently at me, just another thing I loved about him.

"Are you sure you don't know anything, everything's been so up and down with them lately" Tsuna pressed me.

I wasn't going to lie to him, I wouldn't say I knew nothing because I did know something and he was such a good person, all he was trying to do was help his friends, I felt tears begin to well up. I panicked, I didn't want to cry in front of him, how selfish to make him feel guilty or concerned over someone as unworthy of him as me, he'd be better off with someone like Kyoko a nice innocent happy girl, not some perverted freak like me.

The tears began streaming down my face before I even realise it I'm sobbing openly in front of him and he looked so concerned for me it made me want to cry even harder.

"Haru what's wrong, I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking you these things, I should talk to them about it" he tried to comfort me and tell me it was his fault, it wasn't.

My eyes widened as I felt arms wrap around me, Tsuna was hugging me, my head against his chest and his chin resting on my head.

"I'm sorry I made you cry" he whispered against my hair.

The tears dried against my cheeks but he didn't pull away just getting more comfortable settling on his knee's in front of me. I stopped crying, my whole body seemed to calm when it was next to him, just his presence was enough.

"I don't know whether they are together" I said quietly "All I know is that they have feelings for one another, they've kissed" I stopped there, I felt him smile against my head. I guess he already suspected all of what I just said, I suspect he just wanted confirmation and I can also guess that he was happy for them because he's a good person and he just wanted his two best friends to be happy.


	17. Chapter 17: Instant Messaging Part Two

Chapter 17: Instant Messaging Part 2

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1,906

Disclaimer: I do not own Characters =[

Pairings: YamamotoxGokudera, One sided HaruxTsuna and One sided TsunaxKyoko

Warnings: None really i don't even think there's any swearing in this one.

A/N: OMG i apologise for being so late i had terrible writers block but it's fine now i have an idea for the next chapter date scene coming up in chapter 18 like a few of you asked for. Anyway thankyou all so much for reading, reviewing, adding to alert and faving this it makes me so happy!!! Almost 100 reviews now woo!!! i'll have a party. Anyway i have a few questions! Should there be a Tsuna pairing in this not neccessarily with Haru or Kyoko or should it just stay 8059? Also if you want a pairing with Tsuna what would you like it to be? Constructive criticism and any plot suggestions are welcome and appreciated! Thankyou all for being so supportive! Yoshi x

Tsuna was greeted just like any other day by his two best friends bickering at his front gate, the scene usually caused him to get anxious but today the familiarity of it seemed to calm his nerves. His talk with Haru yesterday confirmed his already likely suspicions, that Yamamoto and Gokudera had something going on, he felt a little bad for not noticing something sooner especially as the situation had been impacting on the other two so obviously.

"Morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna greeted them a smile in place; everything was just fine, normal.

"Morning Tenth" Gokudera said with all his usual enthusiasm.

"Yo Tsuna"

"Don't talk to the Tenth so casually baseball-idiot"

Tsuna continued to smile throughout the mini argument Gokudera initiated with the baseball star. The argument lasting all the way to the school entrance with a little persuasion on Tsuna's side preventing the bomber from blowing up Yamamoto and the surrounding area with Yamamoto just laughing it off as usual. Also keeping with their usual routine the three boys were late and ended up in a confrontation with the school's head prefect Hibari, after a few failed negotiations on Yamamoto and Tsuna's part and much aggravation on Gokudera's the three were spared a thrashing leaving with only a few cuts and bruises. Gokudera being in the worse condition for challenging the prefects authority ended up being escorted to the infirmary by Yamamoto who insisted Tsuna go to class and that he'd be back with him once he knew Gokudera was being cared for.

When Tsuna thought about it he began noticing retrospect how on several occasions before all of the recent events had came to light on how protective Yamamoto had been over the storm guardian, it was always him taking the Italian to the infirmary or him that went to check if Gokudera was ok when he skipped class. The realisation made the brunette smile in his seat, when a sickeningly sweet voice penetrated his ears the sound that could only belong to his long term crush Kyoko Sagawasa.

"Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said looking at him with her too innocent eyes.

"Class is over" she said smiling at him.

Tsuna's brain felt like it was melting with her face so close and with that amazing smile and cute face and gorgeous hair, the brunettes not so pure thoughts of the girl standing in front of him dissipated when a not so sweet voice entered his ears.

"Come on Kyoko leave this delinquent be, he's no good for you" Hana Kurokawa told her best friend.

Harsh, the words actually seemed to burn him.

"Hana" Kyoko looked at her friend sternly scolding her for her rudeness before adding "see you later Tsuna-kun"

When Tsuna confirmed that the two were out of sight he let his head fall and slam against his desk feeling utterly defeated, knowing that Hana was right and that a no good person like him would ever be good enough for someone like Kyoko.

"Caoisso" Tsuna looked up through his bangs to see black boots close to his face, sitting up he looked down at the baby, dread building up every second of silence that passed.

"Where are your rain and storm guardians?" the squeaky voice of the sun arcoboleno asked him.

"In the infirmary" Tsuna replied automatically before a thoughtful expression painted across his features. "They've been there a whole lesson now I wonder if everything's ok" Tsuna thought out loud, the hit man lowered his hat to shadow his face hiding his amused look from his student.

"It's a boss's job to keep track of his subordinates and ensure their safety" Reborn advised, although he needn't have said anything for Tsuna was already heading out the door and towards the nurses office.

The nurse's office door squeaked as Tsuna pushed it open after knocking three times. Stepping into the white washed room Tsuna spotted his two friends in the far corner, Gokudera lying on the bed seemingly asleep with Yamamoto sitting next to him tending to the wounds on the silver haired teens torso, although everything seemed normal Tsuna felt there was something off with the situation mainly because of how red Gokudera's sleeping face was.

"Ahhh Tsuna, the nurse wasn't here so I had to deal with these" Yamamoto explained as the brunette walked over to the bed.

"Is there anything serious" the young Vongola boss asked concerned for the storm guardian's health.

Yamamoto shook his head "just the usual, I wish he wouldn't be so reckless" chocolate orbs glanced at the silver-ettes pale face giving a sad smile.

"Mmm… me too" Tsuna agreed whilst pulling up a chair to seat himself next to the cot.

"Yamamoto can I ask you something?"

Yamamoto nodded his head eyes still not fully concentrated on his friend.

"Well I've noticed lately your relationship with Gokudera is improving, has something happened?"

A choking noise could be heard from below and Tsuna was sure he saw Gokudera's eyes open for a split second.

"Ahhh hahaha Tsuna maybe we should talk outside I kinda need some fresh air you know, I've been in here all morning" Yamamoto quickly blurted out before getting up and striding towards the doorway.

"But what about…" Tsuna tried to protest looking down at the bombers face trying to determine any signs of consciousness.

"He'll be fine, you know Hayato" Yamamoto's eyes widened at his slip up, as another choked noise came from Gokudera's bed.

However if Tsuna noticed he didn't show it, pushing himself off the chair and following the athlete out of the nurses office.

"Yeah I know your right; Gokudera's my right hand man after all" Tsuna almost laughed at the third choked noise Gokudera made making it so obvious he was awake, the young Vongola boss could imagine if Gokudera weren't pretending to be asleep he would be swelling with pride.

With that said, the two headed up to the school roof closing the door behind them, allowing a satisfied and happy smile to creep onto Gokudera's lips. The two boys were both seated in their usual spots on the rooftop where they normally ate lunch together, a slight breeze tousling their hair slightly. The brunette boy sat patiently waiting for Yamamoto to answer the question he'd asked previously, but as the silence drew on impatience began to emerge.

"So... has anything happened?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto smiled not his usual bright grin though a more reflective smile one that showed he was thinking back on past events. The black haired boy drew one of his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knee before addressing the other teen, looking at him through chocolate orbs.

"Yeah actually... a lot has happened"

***

Haru's POV

HaruNo1Cosplayer Logged in [3:30]:

I had just returned home from school I'd ran home so I was a little out of breath, heading upstairs dropping my bag and coat on the floor of my room I pounced on my mattress and set up my laptop. Surprisingly after my talk with Tsuna yesterday and after how considerate and supportive he'd been I actually felt ok about everything even though he knew about my unhealthy obsession. After Tsuna had calmed me down, Bianchi who is staying at Tsuna's house at the moment came upstairs; the two of them ordered me to update my community with this message and didn't ask me to delete it.

[This community is based on a fictional relationship between two teenage boys, all works on this site are not fact or based on any truth and all pictures have been edited, sorry for any confusion.]

Even though I thought that Yamamoto and Gokudera shouldn't have to hide away if they are together I settled for this after I heard what had happened the other day at school with the scary Fangirls who reminded me somewhat of myself except more vicious. I am a supporter of their relationship some of those Fangirls clearly weren't, probably the ones that had confessed to Yamamoto or Gokudera previously, most likely.

I signed into messenger so I could inform Bianchi I'd done as she'd asked, but as soon as I logged in I got an unexpected message.

80Baseball80: Hey if you were to take Gokudera on a date where would you take him?

Sent, Today [3:31]

HaruNo1Cosplayer : Are you taking him on a date?

Sent, Today [3:32]

80Baseball80: …yeah hahaha

Sent Today [3:34]

HaruNo1Cosplayer : HaHi OMG really????!??!! Haru is so happy for you!!!!

Sent Today [3:37]

80Baseball80: Thank you… lol do you know anywhere?

Sent Today [3:40]

HaruNo1Cosplayer : Does this mean you're together?!?!?!

Sent Today [3:41]

80Baseball80: I guess so but don't tell anyone yet Gokudera would really be mad only Tsuna knows o and the little guy well that's what Tsuna said anyway.

Sent Today [3:44]

HaruNo1Cosplayer : O and Bianchi too remember!

Sent Today [3:45]

80Baseball80: Bianchi?

Sent today [3:45]

HaruNo1Cosplayer : -_-

Sent Today: [3:45]

80Baseball80: O yeah she saw us the other day hahaha =D

Sent Today [3:47]

80Baseball80: Well do you know anywhere he'd like? I don't want him to hate me on our first day you know. Lol

Sent Today [3:48]

SmokinBomb59 Logged in:

80Baseball80: Gokudera just logged in I wonder if he'll speak to me ;)

Sent Today [3:50]

I paused my message to Yamamoto as a flashing orange light caught my eye; it was coming from the screen "SmokinBomb59 has sent you a message. I opened up the conversation box Gokudera had started and read the message.

SmokinBomb59: Stupid woman is the baseball idiot talking to you?

Sent Today [3:51]

I reopened my conversation with Yamamoto before replying to the other boy wanting to confirm how to answer the question.

HaruNo1Cosplayer : Gokudera asked me whether you're talking to me, what should I say?

Sent Today [3:53]

80Baseball80: Say no he'll ask what we're talking about otherwise hahaha he just asked me whether I was talking to you lol.

Sent Today [5:55]

HaruNo1Cosplayer : Haru will say no.

Sent Today [3:56]

Again I clicked open the other conversation box having received several further messages from Gokudera telling me to hurry up and answer the damn question.

HaruNo1Cosplayer : No Haru is not talking to Yamamoto, why?

Sent Today [3:58]

SmokinBomb59: Doesn't matter, I can't be bothered explaining it to a stupid woman like you.

Sent Today [4:01]

Before I could reply to the utter rudeness of the Italian, a message came up on the screen.

SmokinBomb59 Logged out:

HaruNo1Cosplayer : What was that about?

Sent Today [4:02]

80Basball80: I don't know =S o well. So do you know anywhere he'd like?

Sent Today [4:05]

To be honest even though Gokudera was one of Tsuna's best friends I really didn't know that much about him despite me knowing pretty much everything about Tsuna, all I knew is that he was rude, loud mouthed and had a fierce temper o and apparently he was good looking because if he wasn't he wouldn't have such a massive fan base. I didn't want to give Yamamoto the wrong advice and for it to blow up in his and my face literally! So I'd have to consider it properly before I gave him my answer.


	18. Chapter 18: Dating Part One

Chapter 18: Dating Part one

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1,634

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Pairings: In this chapter just one 8059

Warnings: Light swearing i believe.

A/N: Sorrrrryyyy i am so rubbish it's been a week a week!!! A well it's taken me like 6 days to write this and this is part one of the date the rest is to come yush. Also there is a poll on my profile about which Tsuna pairing you would like to see if any so vote on there so i can see which is most popular please =] anyway constructive criticism appreciated as usual and thankyou for all your reviews and faves and alerts i really appreciate it. Also 100!! REVIEWS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH i feel so happy! Anyway on with the chapter, i don't know what you were all expecting but this is just the first half so there will be another half to come. Yoshi x x

Haru hadn't replied to him in the end, Takeshi had waited for what seemed like hours for an answer, the brunette girl kept providing him with destination after destination, soon after disregarding each place as inappropriate or too cheesy or too un-Gokudera like. Takeshi guessed it was up to him and his underactive brain to come up with something but despite being Gokudera's friend for over two years now and being his 'boyfriend' for a day he hadn't even the slightest inclination of where Hayato would like to go. The black haired boy let his head rest in his hands, frustrated with his lack of imagination, what was worse was he still hadn't told Gokudera that Tsuna knew about the two of them. Yamamoto didn't know how he'd found out or whether he'd just guessed, but after Takeshi had said "Yeah actually... a lot has happened" Tsuna interrupted him with.

"I know Yamamoto you don't have to say it" giving the baseball star a warm smile Tsuna continued "You and Gokudera are more than just friends, right".

Yamamoto had just stared at him then and Tsuna blushed obviously before scratching his cheek in a nervous way before adding "I just kind of noticed you hanging around each other more" it was kind of a lame explanation but Takeshi accepted It not wanting to embarrass his friend and future boss any further.

Yamamoto was faced with more than just this problem however as he still hadn't actually asked Gokudera to go on a date with him, he felt a little cowardly for backing out at every opportunity to ask, but this was Gokudera we are talking about, a very temperamental person with very specific requirements. None could write a manual about how to understand Gokudera.

There was a long list of suggestions given to him by Haru of where to take the bomber but they were all disregarded with one or two reasons why for each, he hadn't asked Haru on how to ask Gokudera on a date, that was far too embarrassing, he guessed he'd just have to find out the hard way and go for it head on like he usually did when it came to Gokudera.

"Oi baseball idiot class is over or didn't you notice with your one brain cell"

The loud and quite mean statement bought Takeshi out of his thoughts and back into reality, of which he was seated in his classroom alone now apart from Gokudera standing over him a scowl in place probably because he'd done something unwittingly stupid again in the Italians eyes.

"Hahaha o yeah none's here"

"Of course none's here class ended 10 minutes ago, it's the end of school dumbass"

"Hahaha really"

"Just spit it out!"

"Huh what" Yamamoto was confused could Gokudera really see through him that easily.

"Just say whatever you want to say moron, I'm getting irritated with your nervousness"

"Well erm…" Yamamoto gulped, it wasn't really like him to be like this with anyone not even Gokudera but he couldn't help but feel nervous, it wasn't like he asked a guy to go on a date with him everyday. "Can we you know hang out later; if that's ok with you and everything yeah" Takeshi scratched the back of his neck as he waited for Gokudera's reply.

"Ok"

"Wha..." the rain guardian looked up to find Gokudera already heading towards the doors.

"Get to mine for six" the silver haired teen turned his head to face Yamamoto "and don't be late" he finished with a warning glare.

_2 hours later…._

Takeshi stood outside Gokudera's apartment, palms sweating at his sides refusing to knock on the door that stood between him and his date. Yamamoto was so nervous he was bordering on hyperventilating, he wasn't even this nervous before a baseball game, finally he lifted his hand up to knock when the door suddenly swung open revealing an annoyed looking storm guardian.

"How long were you planning on standing out there, it's quarter past six and your late even though you showed up here on time idiot" Yamamoto grinned sheepishly at the smaller teen before letting himself into the small apartment. For about five minutes the two just stood there facing one another before one of them broke the awkward silence.

"So…" Yamamoto drawled.

"Where are you taking me" Gokudera asked impatiently, obviously expecting some sort of plan for the night, dressed in casual formal attire. Black skinny's, with a loose dress shirt, accented with numerous bracelets and a thin silver chain around his neck.

"Well I was erm…. Thinking of…. Maybe" Yamamoto stammered attempting to figure an answer out in his head within the acceptable time limit for his answer to be valid, but Gokudera had other plans. The silver haired teen huffed before grabbing Yamamoto's sleeve and dragging him out of the apartment, locking the door before continuing down the steps and down the path.

"Gokudera….Where....are… you… taking me"

"Dera"

"Gokudera"

"Hayato"

Up until that point the storm guardian had ignored all protests from the other boy, refusing to give any indication of their current destination, but at the mention of his first name he stopped turning round to face the taller teen, without letting go of his arm.

"Shut up idiot, you'll like it"

Confident that Yamamoto wasn't going to try and stop him Gokudera let go of the other boy's sleeve and continued to walk with Yamamoto trailing close behind. Gokudera almost jumped out of his skin as he felt fingers intertwine with his own, lightly holding his hand before there was a quick squeeze.

"Alright Hayato I believe you"

Gokudera blushed at the intimate action and the use of his name, he still wasn't used to it and every time the other boy used it, it made him pause mid flow of whatever he was doing, the only other people who called him that were Bianchi and Shamal but the use of his name in this context was completely different and strange. It made him feel fuzzy and warm inside and made him blush a bright red, it almost made him happy to hear the word fall from Yamamoto's lips and it wouldn't be the same if anyone else said it.

Eventually Gokudera stopped walking causing Yamamoto to bump into him as he wasn't paying attention.

"Oi watch where you're going dumbass"

"Hahaha sorry Hayato"

When Yamamoto looked up his eyes widened, they were standing outside the cinema but that wasn't what shocked him, today was the release of a film, a film he'd literally been counting down the days for. He couldn't believe himself, that he'd actually forgotten because he was so caught up in everything that had happened recently. Equally shocking was the fact Gokudera had bought him to watch this film, he really couldn't see the other boy liking it, after all it had basically no plot to it which suited Yamamoto just fine because he was never good with following plots, the film was just meaningless action and huge explosions, which now come to think of it Gokudera could possibly like.

Not waiting for the taller teen to give his verdict, Gokudera continued into the cinema with tickets in hand which he'd bought whilst Takeshi was daydreaming in front of the cinema. Snapping out of his daze Yamamoto jogged in after Gokudera once he'd bought an extra large pop corn, every time he came to the cinema he did this he didn't really know why maybe he just liked popcorn.

The two were seated in the back of the crowded cinema, the screen flooding the room with light a second later as the movie started. Before the film had even begun, Yamamoto had already munched half way through the pop corn, causing Gokudera's eye to twitch with annoyance, the way he was eating it was getting on his nerves too, so loud you could hear the black haired boys teeth grinding at the food. Clenching his jaw tight Gokudera tried to ignore the urge to snatch the pop corn from the others grip and throw it across the room in a childish rage. The urge began to disappear as soon as the film stared at the Italian saw the awed expression on the taller boys face, excitement bubbling beneath the surface, drawn into the explosions and gun fights, it bought a smile to Gokudera's lips and it became easier to ignore the loud crunching sound of the pop corn.

Once the film had ended much to Gokudera's predictions, Yamamoto began to go on and on about each of the scene's he liked, recapturing every single detail and reconstructing the action with crazed hand movements. But Gokudera didn't seem to mind, even though the boy he was currently dating was an idiot and pretty big one at that, he was enjoying the others company more than he ever felt he possibly could.

"Ahhh where are we going Hayato" Yamamoto asked confusedly, not knowing their current location, it didn't look familiar in the least.

"You'll see"

Yamamoto stopped again, a guilty look on his face.

"Mmmm… Hayato I need to tell you something"

Gokudera also stopped without turning to face him.

"You don't need to tell me anything, the tenth knows right"

"How did you kn..."

"The tenth has hyper intuition; it's obvious even to someone like you that he would know, right" after he said that, Gokudera turned round adding "right baseball-idiot" it seemed Gokudera's smiles were becoming less and less rare now as he smiled again showing his lack of anger.


	19. Chapter 19: Dating Part Two

Chapter 19- Dating Part Two

Word count: 1,274

Author: Yoshi333

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pairings: 8059

Warnings: Nothing really.

A/N: I am the worst ... *cries* here's the next chapter i'm sorry if this really isn't up to standard i don't really like it much to be honest so feel free to scold me XD constructive criticism will and should be given for this one i'm afraid =[ Thanks to everyone who have reviewd, alerted, read and faved this i really appreciate it. Yoshi x x x

Standing in front of the only Italian restaurant in town, it was Japan after all, Yamamoto was wide eyed and extremely enthusiastic to say the least. The taller boy began asking Gokudera what he recommended, whether he should try this or try that and whether or not Gokudera had ever eaten any of these things before and that was before they'd even got inside.

Now seated the silver haired boy took the opportunity to look at his 'boyfriend', watching with amusement at his amazement with the place, the storm guardian almost expected him to start banging his knives and forks like a child would in a high chair impatient for its meal to come. Although if that did happen it really wouldn't make much sense seen as Takeshi didn't really use knives and forks on a regular basis as his dad owned a sushi shop.

Amber eyes darted across the menu before the dark haired boy pointed at a random dish exclaiming "this one" to the waiter, who looked at him peculiarly before taking Gokudera's order and walking away. Getting a little peckish Gokudera picked up one of the many bread rolls from the metal basket in the centre of the table, it seemed as though Yamamoto had shared the same thought as their hands collided reaching for the same roll. Gokudera retracted his hand as if he'd just been clawed by Uri, bringing it close to his chest, all the while Yamamoto obliviously took the bread and began biting into it impatiently, absorbing the food as if he hadn't eaten for days.

Gokudera recovering from the unexpected connection, reached back over for another roll and almost simultaneously Yamamoto also reached over for the same roll and the process repeated, Yamamoto stealing the bread and Gokudera cradling his hand. Hayato could have put it off as coincidence but the third time it happened he had to take action.

"Hey that's mine idiot, stop stealing the bread"

"Huh" Yamamoto asked swallowing his last bite before looking up at Gokudera and grinning. "Why did Gokudera blush every time my hand touched yours" Yamamoto pretended to ask innocently, failing dismally in Gokudera's not so humble opinion. Yamamoto continued to chew shamelessly on his roll awaiting the answer to his question, unfortunately for him however it looked as though it would go unanswered as at that moment the waiter decided to serve them their meals.

Gokudera stared. Stared and stared and stared. Yamamoto grinned. The baseball-star had ordered Spaghetti, Gokudera couldn't think of a worse dish for the idiot to eat, there was an art to eating spaghetti and he really doubted an idiot like Yamamoto was going to master it anytime soon. The silver haired teen sensed disaster and embarrassment all over this situation and it was shortly confirmed as Yamamoto began to pick up his fork AND his knife in order to eat the spaghetti, looking back at his own pasta a much easier and more tasteful dish Gokudera thoughts to himself, he didn't really feel hungry.

Yamamoto continued to struggle with the long strands of pasta, the slippery spaghetti untwisting and falling off his fork, it was painful to watch really but Yamamoto seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing everything off as usual, even with people staring at them. Gokudera felt like hiding under a rock at that point, but instead he settled for nibbling slowly at his pasta, which looked relatively untouched despite his constant jabbing and swilling it around the dish.

The shorter teen almost jumped out of his seat as he felt something brush against his inner thigh, he'd still pressed himself up against the back of the chair despite his attempt to reduce his reaction. Yamamoto continued to eat obliviously trying to pretend it wasn't his foot attempting to make Gokudera play under the table, but he couldn't help but let out a small smile at the other boys reaction. Gokudera felt anger begin to swell up in him, but he quashed it thinking of another way to get back at Yamamoto without alerting the rest of the restaurant to their little antics and causing himself and the Vongola family embarrassment.

The silver haired teen sat up straight in his chair and continued to eat his meal, at the same time however rather sneakily if he did say so himself, Gokudera manoeuvred his other hand up Yamamoto's pants leg tickling the bare skin on his calf. So much for not wanting to alert the rest of the restaurant, Gokudera's suggestive action caused Yamamoto to jolt in his seat almost tipping the contents of both of their plates all over the table and floor. Furthermore one of the waiters came over and asked if everything was ok, Hayato wanted to kill the other boy right then, murderous intent was oozing off his person and if Takeshi didn't pick up on it he truly was an imbecile.

This hypothesis it seemed was indeed proven as Yamamoto just continued to grin, if not a little shakily this time which left Gokudera feeling slightly satisfied with his work. It only took another ten minutes to finish up, each of them paying their half of the bill, surprisingly with no argument during the payment procedure, it seemed as though they both accepted that there was to be no feminine treatment for either of them.

However this particular hypothesis of Hayato's was proven null as almost as soon as they exited the premises', an arm was slung around his waist and Yamamoto asked him.

"Can I walk you home Hayato, you know it's dark out now, is it really that late?"

"Idiot I'm not a girl I can walk myself home" Gokudera responded indignantly.

"Maa Maa calm down Hayato, I can still worry about you can't I even if you are a boy, after all we are going out aren't we"

Despite being angry with the utter absurdity of the question, Gokudera noticed a slight paranoia in the way the last part of the sentence was phrased and decided to let go of his pride just for once, well more than once it'd been a lot lately.

"Tch Whatever" Gokudera stomped on ahead with Yamamoto following closely behind.

***

A pink haired woman knelt in the bushes, perfectly concealed from all prying eyes, her apprentice sat besides her, both of them holding binoculars to their eyes and peering into the familiar apartment awaiting some kind of activity. Reborn using his mysterious ways had given Bianchi some reliable Intel that Yamamoto and Gokudera were going on a date this evening and as the caring older sister she was, she decided to make sure her little brother was not taken advantage of. Of course. In light of all this the mafia woman decided to contact her partner in crime as it was since fairly recently and set up a stake out. All though Bianchi had the strange feeling Haru was already clued in about the details of the arrangement between the two boys, this fact annoyed her slightly being the more experienced of the two she did not like to be out done.

The two girls had been waiting over three hours in the bushes, legs and arms cramped and tired in the small space when finally they struck gold and snap! Of course these photographs were not for her own use that was just disgusting Bianchi thought to herself, no Reborn had decided to give the young Vongola boss a lesson on what his two friends would be practicing for future reference, if say he happened to even be in a similar situation.


	20. Chapter 20: Haru's First Tsuna's Second

Chapter 20: Haru's First and Tsuna's Second

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 3,074

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Pairings: 8059, 1827 and OCxHaru (I can't remember her number feel free to tell me it)

Warnings: Swearing Gokudera =P and slightly suggestive like teansy weansy XD

A/N: Ok i managed to get this done on time for once yay! i feel like i've been so neglectful recently so this is long XD and for those of you who wanted HaruxTsuna i am sorry but i have tried to give Haru a happy ending! because even though most people don't like straight pairings i don't want to leave her out xD lol so there is a small OC in this chapter, just made up and irrelevant to the other characters do not fear. Also for those of you who wanted 1827 i've done that there may be more in future chapters ^.^ and of course 8059 my fave pairings out of all Anime's. Anyway i hope this is better than the last chapter i know it's longer but quantity is not as important as quality. Ok i've rambled enough there will be more 8059 in next chapter! but i still hope you like this one. Thanks for all the reviews, faves, alerts and so on and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Yoshi x x

Haru's POV

I was sitting in my classroom, hardly paying attention to the elderly man drawling on about physics or it could have been maths I already knew it so I didn't really care much. Using the tip of my compass I was scratching 'YamaGoku' into the wooden desk, oblivious to the fact the teacher was walking over to me handing out the worksheets. I brushed the wood shavings my scratching had produced off the desk, admiring my work before beginning on my next mark on school property. 'TsuHaru' I sighed thinking of how pathetic It looked, the rough scratching on my desk of my failed love life, Tsuna cared so much about everyone but he was so obviously smitten with Kyoko even I could see that.

Luckily I managed to place my hand over the vandalism on my desk just as the old man put a sheet on it, looking at it I was right I could answer one to twenty in about an average time of one question per 1 second. Deciding it was probably best to at least look like I was working on the ridiculously easy task, I manoeuvred the piece of paper over the indents in the desk and answered the questions, it literally only took five minutes, I may not seem or look it but I am actually quite intelligent despite popular belief, it is to be expected after all both of my parents are professors.

Looking around the classroom I saw people scribbling away, their workings out far too complex to even be anywhere near the right method, there was only one other person not working and that was the usual delinquent who slept through every class, the teacher had since long ago given up on that student. There was nothing else interesting around the room so I slipped my bright pink phone out of my bag discreetly so the teacher wouldn't see, not that he would he was partially blind. Turning the display light down, so the glow wouldn't be detected I clicked on the menu button, a message came up in the middle of my screen telling me I had three unread texts in my inbox.

Inbox 3/127

I deleted most of my texts other than the ones off Tsuna; they went into a separate folder of course.

Bianchi: Hey Haru about those pictures last……

Kyoko: Haru-chan would you like to……

Tsuna: Hey Haru sorry about ……

I read over the previews quickly, I was just about to read them when I heard a whisper from my left.

"Hey Haru, have you answered number 12 yet?"

Slowly I turned to see who it was before replying, my eyes widened slightly in shock it was Yuki, the school president, I wondered why he was asking me he was usually top of the class well sometimes second place to me but still there was very little between us.

"Yeah, why don't you get it" I looked at the question; it was one of the harder ones.

"No I guess not" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush, I'd always had a bit of a crush on him even before I'd met Tsuna and I liked Yuki for many of the same reasons I liked Tsuna. Both of them were kind, considerate, trustworthy and loving people and unfortunately both of them were not interested in me in the least. Twisting my sheet over I let him look at my answers, knowing he'd do the same for me if I ever needed or had the courage to ask him.

"Thanks your amazing Haru" he shot me another one of those mind-blowing smiles that made my heart beat faster and pink rush to my cheeks.

"No problem" I mumbled turning to face away from him to hide my blush, just at that moment the delinquent awoke and saw and a grin splattered itself all over his face.

***

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, all morning he hadn't been able to keep still, images crowding his usually disused brain, he felt as though Reborn had tainted his mind forever. He was also in a state of shock, Reborn had actually sent Bianchi on a surveillance mission to her own brothers house to dig up the dirt and grab the gossip on Yamamoto's and Gokudera's developing relationship and yes it had indeed been developing.

The brunette boy had had to walk to school with the two other boys with the knowledge of their activities racing though his mind and too embarrassed to tell them that Bianchi and one other had been photographing, video taping and documenting their relationship, the idea made Tsuna shudder earning him a concerned look from his self proclaimed right hand man. The young Vongola boss to be, attempted to smile at the silver haired teen but obviously it hadn't been too convincing, because Gokudera didn't turn away or seem at all settled.

The way Reborn's eyes glinted when he saw the aforementioned photo's scared Tsuna beyond belief, as if it was to be expected and like he'd known all along even when the two people involved didn't. Reborn's demented sex ed lesson which didn't really involve sex in the least (not yet anyway =P) had caused an unexpected response in the brunette boy and he didn't really know how to deal with it, he'd attempted to hide it from Reborn but he had a feeling the sun arcoboleno knew and found out everything anyway.

Tsuna let his head fall to the desk; the teacher was constantly facing the board anyway so he doubted he'd be seen, but knowing his luck he really should have thought twice about that decision. A hand on his shoulder caused the boy to jolt in his seat, almost knocking whoever it was over onto their back.

"Let go of me idiot, I don't need your help" a struggling Gokudera shouted whilst squirming in the taller Yamamoto's hold.

"Yo Tsuna" the black haired teen greeted still firmly keeping Gokudera standing upright, as it had been the bomber who had almost fell over.

"Hey Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun I've got to go, training with Reborn and stuff gotta go" Tsuna hurriedly replied gathering his things into his bag before rushing out of the classroom without looking back and noticing the confused and concerned looks on his two best friends faces.

Tsuna leant up against the lockers, panting and out of breath after running half way across the school to get away from the other two teens. It really would be good timing if Reborn showed up like he usually did and took him somewhere to train the brunette thought to himself, he never thought he would ever wish Reborn's training upon himself but he didn't want to deal with his body's confused reactions and his own confused feelings.

"Herbivore what are you doing here"

Tsuna felt like he'd been petrified by Xanxus's box animal, a terrified smile frozen on his face it felt like it would crack any moment and he'd let out a scream.

"This area is restricted to prefects only as of yesterday; I'll bite you to death for breaking the rules"

Not giving the terrified boy a chance to reply, Hibari readied his tonfa's and a moment later Tsuna found himself pinned against the lockers instead of casually leaning. A tonfa against his throat and another pressed against his chest, Tsuna found it hard to breath, yet the strange reaction the pictures had ignited within him arose again but far worse with Hibari's face so close to his own and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Pupils dilated and Tsuna's breath was coming out heavy and he found himself gripping one of the tonfa's and forcing it back along with Hibari's arm. Even though the young Vongola boss was not in hyper mode, Hibari was not expecting retaliation and his arm went back quickly, their positions switching, with Tsuna pinning the strongest of his guardians against the opposite wall.

Hibari wasn't at all taken a back with the change in positions or the fact Tsuna had actually defended himself for once, no in fact he was quite pleased with the new development. The cloud guardian shoved Tsuna onto the floor effectively bringing the brunette boy out of his daze as his rear made contact with the tiled floor, Hibari made his exit loud footsteps echoing down the halls with big brown eyes staring after him.

***

That day after school, Yamamoto and Gokudera were supposed to be meeting Tsuna to go back to his house so Gokudera could help them both with their homework, but the brunette boy didn't show. The two had waited there for a good half an hour with no signs of Tsuna making an appearance anytime soon. That was when small flecks of rain began dotting the ground soon after developing into a down pour, Yamamoto had tried on several occasions to persuade Gokudera to head back home, but the Italian was adamant on staying put. After another fifteen minutes of the two boys standing by the school gates, shirts now see through with the rain and hair stuck to their heads, Gokudera began to also doubt that Tsuna would show up.

The storm guardian looked up at Yamamoto noticing that the other teen was still smiling with his eyes closed and head slightly bowed and then he noticed more importantly that the smiling idiot was holding his hand, in public!

Gokudera began to panic what if someone had seen them, I mean yeah they'd been out on a date but it could be passed off as friends going out, they didn't show any public displays of affection, but this this was defiantly pda! To begin with Gokudera attempted to squeeze his hand out of Yamamoto's grip, when this failed he tugged at his arm and when this didn't work well…

"Oi baseball-idiot get the hell off, what if someone see's us" Gokudera hissed.

"so what if they do?" Yamamoto replied casually, his eyes remaining closed.

Gokudera just growled in response he didn't like where this was going, Takeshi obviously was expecting things to go much faster than he felt he was ready for.

"Takeshi"

"Mmmm…"

"Remember those crazy fucked up Fangirls that chased us and the tenth round the school"

"Mmmm…"

"They're over there look!" Gokudera yelled and pointed enthusiastically with his free hand.

Yamamoto opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Gokudera's hand, but that's all it took, Gokudera pulled his hand free and raised it in triumph. Only a second later did he regret the action as Takeshi sent him a hurt look, the silver haired boy couldn't help but feel guilty and lowered his hand and allowed Yamamoto to grab back hold of it, this time with an even tighter grip than before.

They remained there like that holding hands in the rain for another five minutes before they heard footsteps slapping in the puddles littering the ground.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, what are you still doing here? I told you I had training, you didn't have to wait" Tsuna told them slightly out of breath, a pink flush staining his cheeks.

Yamamoto sent an I told you so look to Gokudera who ignored him in favour of replying to his tenth.

"As your right hand man I need to be here to protect you tenth, besides it was nothing and I agreed to help you and Takeshi with your maths homew…."

Everything went silent. Gokudera stared hard at Tsuna's neck. Bruises littered the exposed skin, travelling past his shirt collar that was partially open anyway. The brunette looked back at the silver haired teen as he stared at him before Yamamoto distracted him with a question.

"So Tsuna what training did the little guy make you do"

"Well he made me spar with Hibari-san"

At the mention of the prefect's name, Gokudera's eyes narrowed dangerously and he bared his teeth as he let out a growl.

"I'll fucking kill him, I'll kill that bastard"

The other two boys turned to him wondering what had gotten the other teen so fired up.

"Why what's happened" Yamamoto asked.

"What do you think, that fucking bastard Hibari" Gokudera yelled heading towards the school dynamites in hand.

All the while Hibari simply watched in slight amusement from one of the many classroom windows on the upper floor, Kusakabe next to him wondering what his boss found so interesting outside the window. The view from the classroom allowed him to see the two teens attempt to calm their feisty friend. Hibari's lip quirked slightly at the fact the pathetic herbivore thought he could ever beat him, even if he did deserve it.

***

Haru's POV

HaruNo1Cosplayer logged in [4:05]:

Today had been a rough day, now I knew how Yamamoto and Gokudera felt when everyone thought they were together, well they are but nobody knows that yet apart from a select few. Since that lesson with Yuki, the stupid delinquent had been spreading rumours about me, so for the rest of the day I'd had millions of girls come up to me and tell me to "back off their Yuki" or "you don't stand a chance, a girl like you, Yuki's way too good for you", the comments were even more hurtful because I thought some of those girls had been my friends. When I arrived home I really felt like crying, I hadn't even checked those messages on my phone, just dumping my bag on my bed and collapsing into my pillows, sobbing quietly to myself.

After I'd calmed down and there were now only previous tear tracks on my face, I sat up, even though the rejection hadn't come from Yuki himself it still hurt, this is why I'd never confessed my feelings for Tsuna, something like this was bound to happen and I didn't want all of my friends to cast me aside. I could just imagine what Gokudera would say if he found out, even if Tsuna understood and was kind with his rejection, Gokudera's words would slice through me I just knew it.

"The tenth deserves someone better than a stupid woman like you"

I couldn't bear it if someone said those words to me, I knew it was pathetic holding onto something that would never happen and never confessing my feelings so I could never be rejected but… I just can't let go.

Bleep.

I turned to face my laptop that I must have absentmindedly turned on when I came home because it was so routine. I had a message, clicking on the icon the message screen came up.

Yuki. Says: Hey Haru are you there?

Sent, today [4:20]

I didn't message back, it was coming the rejection I just knew it.

Yuki. Says:?

Sent, Today [4:23]

Yuki. Says: You mustn't be there. But I need to tell you something so read this when you get back. I'm sorry about what those girls said today they are completely out of order talking to you like that. If I'd known at the time I would have told them to leave you alone. Haru I really like you, don't listen to them, they don't know me or how I feel! Please read this when you get back.

Sent, Today [4:27]

I just sat there staring at the screen, he liked me.

***

Yamamoto peered over at the sleeping brunette boy, they'd been working for hours under Gokudera's strict guidance and finally they had got their work finished. Tsuna had been so exhausted he practically fell asleep where he sat head resting against the edge of his bed with his legs sprawled out in front of him. Yamamoto had slept for a little while but had woke up just a moment ago. It was just him and Tsuna in the room, he figured Gokudera had either gone to the toilet or gone outside to smoke one of his cigarettes. The sleeping boy's shirt was still open and the small bruises that looked suspiciously like bite marks could be clearly seen, Yamamoto had noticed them before at the school gates but had chosen to ignore them whatever Tsuna did in his private time was up to him besides Hibari was one of Tsuna's guardians and him and Gokudera were Tsuna's friends so they should support him right. Well that's what Yamamoto thought anyway, just like Tsuna was supporting him and Gokudera.

"So you noticed them huh" a voice said from the door.

The black haired teen looked up, Gokudera stood there in the doorway before walking in and closing the door quietly so as not to wake up the still unconscious Tsuna.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" Gokudera continued on angrily yet quiet at the same time.

"Maa Maa calm down Hayato, shouldn't we support them like Tsuna is with us, we could go on a double date"

Gokudera turned on Yamamoto very slowly, there was an unidentifiable expression on his face which caused Yamamoto to get extremely nervous, he didn't like it when he couldn't tell what Gokudera was thinking, usually you can read the bomber like a book. Yamamoto jumped slightly, a small noise came from Gokudera's mouth followed by another, the noises sounded something like laughter but not quite, but a moment later Gokudera was trying to stifle back laughs so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping teen.

"You...Think…Hibb...Arrii…woul…d…go...on…a…date….or…a…double…date…hahaha…hahaha" Gokudera tried to speak in between laughs.

Eventually the laughing ceased and the silver haired teens eyes were slightly softer than they usually were especially when he was looking at Yamamoto.

"You really are an idiot" Gokudera said almost affectionately.

The statement caused Yamamoto to grin and launch himself at the smaller of the two of them. Of course without thinking, resulting in the baseball star knocking over their homework scattering sheets of paper all over the floor, almost tipping the desk over and dislodging Tsuna's sleeping position causing him to wake up extremely startled.

The first thing Tsuna saw when he woke up was Yamamoto on top of Gokudera, both of them panting heavily, chests heaving, hair messy and clothes rumpled. He drew a conclusion based on what he saw.


	21. Chapter 21: A Mission A Meeting

Chapter 21: A Mission A Meeting

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 1,615

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pairings: 8059, 1827, OCxHaru

Warnings: mild swearing maybe

A/N: AGHHRR sorry for the late update again but i have been really ill, so it's been tough to write this to be honest and i'm not really at all happy with it. But it's kind of like a chapter leading onto something else more interesting so i hope you keep reading ^.^ thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves that keep coming in i really appreciate it. constructive criticsm always appreciated Yoshi x x

Haru's POV

I sat there staring at the screen, gobsmacked the newly acquired information not really sinking in, he liked me. A thought suddenly came to mind, wait just because he said he likes me it doesn't mean like that, the way I want it to be.

Bleep.

Yuki Says: Haru I've got to go, I hope you read what I've said and answer me soon, you really are amazing Haru, so don't listen to what they say. I'll speak to you soon. X x

Sent today, [4:30]

The message spurred me into action, I needed to reply and fast, my fingers rapidly typed on the keyboard, I was frantic desperate to reply before he disappeared offline to whatever he had to do.

Bleep.

Yuki has signed out.

My fingers stopped and I slumped back in my chair utterly defeated, my message only half written glaring back at me from the screen.

HaruNo1Cosplayer says: Yuki I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, you've always been so kind and understanding towards me and I'm so grateful….

I lazily pressed down on the backspace key and watched as my words erased from the conversation box.

Bleep.

RebornLover says: Hey Haru its Bianchi, you know those pictures we took the other day, do you want them, well I'm sending them to you now! By the way I've joined your community, although I won't post them up there too public, even I'm not that cruel to Hayato. X x

Sent, today [4:45]

Bleep.

Files uploaded.

I didn't reply but I did click on the files, as each one opened a photograph filled my screen, these were much more professional than the one's I'd originally taken several days or it could be weeks ago now, the photo's that caused an uproar at Namimori school. No these were taken by an 'elite mafia spy' as Bianchi called herself and I was her apprentice spy, I couldn't remember when we'd got this close probably around the time we'd discovered our mutual interest in yaoi fan fiction, it had given us something to build on. Despite being Gokudera's older sister, Bianchi was far more agreeable than her younger brother and she had a passion for baking and cakes which I also shared.

I spent the next hour editing the photos, changing the lighting, the positioning etc... I resisted my fangirl urge to add little pink hearts all over the photos, but only just.

Bleep.

RebornLover says: you're going to like this =P

Sent, Today [4:50]

I clicked on the link and I couldn't help but let out a snort. Bianchi had edited one of the pictures so her brother was in wedding dress complete with veil and Yamamoto was in a suit that looked something like a tuxedo. I saved it to my album; it'd be a good tool to use when trying to cheer myself up in the future.

I decided I wanted to one up her and began editing my own photographs into something funny. After about half an hour of myself and Bianchi passing over our edited versions through links to one another, we'd established a competition of sorts, whoever could create the most amusing version.

I'd been in stitches on several occasions; my mum had even called up at one point to ask if everything was ok because I was laughing so hard she could hear it downstairs. Eventually we settled on a truce as we just couldn't decide they were all so hilarious.

Bleep.

Yuki has signed in.

My eyes flicked over to the open conversation box and my mind buzzed trying to think of what I should say, I eventually settled for… hey. I suddenly felt rather retarded.

HaruNo1Cosplayer says: Hey

Sent today [5:10]

***

The silver haired male shoved the larger body off of himself before sitting up and glaring daggers at the person the body belonged to.

"You baseball-idiot you woke up the tenth" Gokudera yelled at the dark haired teen sprawled out on the floor looking up at him.

"Aha Gokudera-kun its ok" Tsuna said timidly whilst a blush adorned his features from his neck upwards.

Gokudera looked over at the tenth preparing his I'm not worthy crusade when he noticed the rather pronounced redness to the others face. Realisation dawned at what his and Yamamoto's position would have looked like to an outsider especially one like Tsuna who knew they were together.

"No you've got the wrong idea tenth, it wasn't like that, I'd never do such degrading things in front of the tenth even if you were asleep" Gokudera stammered out quickly trying to explain his actions.

Tsuna still didn't turn to face him and his blush didn't retreat from his face either if anything it just increased.

"Hayato why don't you go outside and have a cigarette I'm sure it'll calm you down, don't you think so" Yamamoto's voice penetrated the tense and embarrassing atmosphere.

Gokudera was unable to protest the instruction for once, far too embarrassed and feeling as if he had let down his boss somehow, he just left the room heading down the stairs to have a cigarette just as Yamamoto had suggested. Of course that didn't stop him muttering about baseball idiots trying to control him and tell him what to do.

"Yo Tsuna, so you and Hibari are like me and Gokudera"

The brunette boy snapped his head round and stared at him with his mouth open.

"How did you know tha…?"

"I know I may look stupid but even I notice the obvious things hahaha"

Tsuna just looked away clearly embarrassed knowing that his two best friends knew about him and Hibari, well he said that like they were a couple but he didn't really know what they were.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly" Tsuna attempted to explain whilst Yamamoto just nodded in supposed understanding.

"Caoisso"

"EHHHHH" Tsuna yelped at the sudden intrusion of a familiar baby Mafioso.

Meanwhile downstairs Gokudera sucked on the end of his cigarette clutching it almost too tightly as if it were a lifeline, when he heard a loud crash and a scream from upstairs. Panic gripped him as he thought something may have happened to the tenth and if it had he was going to kill that baseball idiot. The silver haired teen rushed upstairs but as he reached the doorway he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the small sun arcoboleno perched on Tsuna's now bent back, with the brunette rubbing his head stuttering OWww's every now and again.

"Gokudera" Reborn addressed the storm guardian.

The bomber turned to face the small Mafioso, wondering what this was all about, by the confused looks on his companions faces they hadn't a clue either.

"I have a mission for you" Reborn clarified, the information sent Gokudera's pride metre rocketing, but he kept the utter joy from his face, wanting to seem professional in front of the hitman.

It seemed his joy was short lived however as the next few words that came from Reborn's mouth drained all the enthusiasm he had just felt only a second ago.

"With the cloud guardian"

The sentence bought out different reactions from each of the boys in the room. Anger. Confusion. Concern. Anger mainly on Gokudera's part and Confusion and concern on both Yamamoto's and Tsuna's part. Despite this Gokudera managed to quell the raging emotions in his mind and politely bow to the hitman and accept the mission much to the shock of Tsuna and Yamamoto. The details of the mission were not discussed as Tsuna and Yamamoto were not allowed to know; therefore Gokudera was given an envelope containing the requirements.

Shortly afterwards Gokudera excused himself even though Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to persuade him to stay.

***

Haru's POV

HaruNo1Cosplayer says: Hey

Sent, today [5:10]

I waited anxiously for a reply and a few seconds later I got one.

Yuki says: hey :)

Sent, today [5:11]

I sensed this conversation was going no where unless someone namely me broke the ice about what Yuki had told me earlier whilst I was apparently not here but actually I was.

Yuki says: about what I said earlier…

Sent today [5:12]

Before he could say anymore I decided to interrupt, I didn't want him to take back any of the things he said.

HaruNo1Cosplayer says: Can we meet up to talk?

Sent, today [5:13]

Around half an hour later….

I stood outside my school gates, that's where I'd agreed to meet him. It was the only place he really knew in the area as he lived quite a distance from the school, I'd agreed to show him around so as I stood there waiting I began to plan on where to take him. Only a few minutes later a black car drove up and the door clicked open. It felt as though my heart had stopped just at that moment almost as if waiting in anticipation of whether it was him or not. It was. I watched almost in a trance as he stepped out of the vehicle, his sandy bangs hanging in front of his gorgeous eyes. These were a few of the very many reasons all the girls at my school loved him so much, his hair colour much lighter than Tsuna's but darker than Dino's was unusual in a Japanese boy and his eyes were the perfect combination of greens and blues changing colour every time light hit them.

This was also the reason I was thinking this can't be real.


	22. Chapter 22: One Boy and One Bird

Chapter 22: One Boy and One Bird

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 2,380

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Pairings: 8059, OCxHaru, HibarixTsuna and implied DinoxTsuna (but not really) ok suspected =P but not really or maybe i don't know.

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: i was supposed to post this yesterday or the day before but i just didn't get round to it anyway i think this chapter is ok ^.^ i hope so anyway i hope it's not too boring i thought it was slightly better than the past few but thats just me maybe not! ^.^ anyway as always constructive criticism appreciated and thank you for all your reviews, alerts, faves and just readers ^.^ Yoshi x x

The silver haired teen squatted behind a low wall, a small yellow bird perched above him cocking its head as it watched two servants bicker just a few feet away. Gokudera was seething, this was supposed to be a two person mission but in reality it was a one person and one bird mission, Hibari hadn't bothered to turn up and had sent his fluffy friend as his replacement. The bomber was cursing his bad luck at even being paired with the prefect, he didn't even need assistance he was the tenth's right hand after all.

The mission was simple enough; retrieve Intel on the target by entering the targets home and searching for the relevant information. He'd located the house and had already snuck in through the front gate now all he needed to do was gain access to the mansion like building with servants prowling all over the grounds and a few security camera's placed here and there. Getting through the large steel gates had been easy, as the occupants of the house left through the gate, Gokudera waited till they were out of sight and snuck in through the gap before the gates closed, of course he couldn't have done it without alerting security if Hibird hadn't manoeuvred it's flight path in front of the CCTV.

He was close to the building now; he presumed the targets bedroom or his study would be located on the second floor so that's where he was headed. Of course he needed some sort of distraction so he wasn't disturbed during his search by one of the servants or family members. He knew he didn't have enough range to throw a piece of dynamite far enough away to distract the attention far enough away, but he had another plan in mind.

Allowing Hibird to perch itself on his hand, Gokudera attached a small timed stick of dynamite to the bird before ushering it to fly over in the opposite direction towards the main garden. The teen waited before he heard a loud bang and saw pieces of turf fly though the air before he initiated the second part of his plan. Fortunately he timed it just right and the little yellow bird came flying back and sat itself directly in front of the security camera lens that was facing the balcony just above Gokudera's head.

Gokudera was beginning to think he was wrong to curse his luck before as the bird was proving to be a very reliable partner unlike its master. Not wasting any time Gokudera scaled the wall using the vines and anything he could grip before reaching the balcony railing and hoisting himself up. From the balcony he had a clear view of the servants scuttling towards to bomb site, fire extinguishers in hand and fear and confusion clearly rampant. Turning back around he grinned the lock on the doors could be easily picked and he set off towards it to do just that using one of the several pins he had on hand to keep stray hair out of his eyes when he was working.

With a click the doors opened and the bomber stepped in quickly scanning the room for any security camera's, traps or alarms, finding none he began his search. This was clearly a bedroom whether it was his targets he didn't know, the only thing Reborn had told him was that the target was male and around 16 years old.

In Gokudera's opinion the room was bland and lacking in any comfort, the walls were white and the only furniture was a four poster bed, a bookshelf and a bedside table with a closed laptop sitting on it. Everything in the room was neat and in order, the books were even in alphabetical order and also in genre order, the bedcovers were pressed down and folded to perfection and there wasn't a single scratch on the bleach white walls.

The first step was obvious, the laptop. The silver haired boy walked over and flipped the screen open, fully expecting at least a password or some security system at least, but no nothing. The screen glowed and a conversation box was open on the screen. Originally Gokudera thought to dismiss it as it was an instant messaging conversation and he believed it probably wasn't relevant to anything to do with the mafia, but a quick glance at the names and he quickly changed his mind. Haru. Yuki. Yuki must be his targets name, but what did Haru have to do with him, what was their relationship.

HaruNo1Cosplayer says: Can we meet up to talk?

Sent, today [5:13]

Yuki says: Yeah I think that would be best. Is it ok if I meet you by the school, my house is quite a way away from anywhere else?

Sent, Today [5:15]

HaruNo1Cosplayer says: Yeah that's fine I'll see you there in around half an hour then. X x x

Sent, today [5:16]

Yuki says: Yeah I'll see you then. Bye x x x

Scanning over the conversation and feeling a little guilty about it, Gokudera copied the conversation histories and emailed them to himself so he could look over them later when he had more time. Clicking through the other folders including any hidden ones (which there weren't any) Gokudera didn't find anything of interest, opening up the conversation box again, deleting his history and closing any other screens Gokudera began to inspect the rest of the room.

The next thing Gokudera looked for was a diary or a journal of some sort, he checked the bookshelves, but there was nothing there and then he checked under the bed. Carefully he pulled out a small wooden box, trying not to disturb anything else under the bed. The chest wasn't locked either, this guy seriously had no thought for keeping his possessions safe, opening it up Gokudera found what he was looking for, a diary.

The book dated back to about five years ago and was almost full, the bomber knew he wouldn't have time to read it now but he couldn't just take it either, so he settled for photographing each page with the digital camera Giannini had given him. Looking back inside the box Gokudera noticed several other objects along with it, a pink scrunchie, photographs of a young girl with dark brown hair and large excited eyes and oddly enough several sweet wrappers. Deciding it was probably best to be thorough, the storm guardian documented all of the objects before placing them back inside the chest.

Making sure everything was as it was before he entered the room, Gokudera headed back onto the balcony, Hibird was no longer sitting in front of the camera, in fact he didn't know where the bird had gone. This made getting back out of the mansion slightly more difficult, but not impossible the Italian thought to himself, I'm the Vongola tenths right hand man, I can do this.

Luckily it was at that moment the fluffy yellow creature decided to return placing itself in its previous position in front of the camera, allowing Gokudera to make a stealthy exit from the mansion before someone found him. A few moments' later three servants barged into their master's room to find it empty and undisturbed.

***

Haru's POV

"Haru" Yuki said quietly, looking at me with a soft smile.

I gulped, nervousness creeping up on me, he came. If that wasn't surprising enough he walked over and took my hand in his.

"Haru I…" he began but didn't finish. "Haru what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked me, it annoyed me that he didn't finish what he was going to say it was obviously something important, maybe he was just as nervous as I was.

I couldn't look at him, I didn't want to be rejected, everyone I ever wanted didn't want me, I tried my best to be as nice and happy and enthusiastic as I could but it was never good enough.

"Haru, say something"

When I looked up at him his eyes showed me how nervous he was, how much he wanted me to say something and the way he was clinging to my hand it felt like it was his only lifeline.

"Yuki" at the sound of his voice he looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Yuki I don't know if we're thinking the same thing or whether it's just me but I have to tell you or I won't be able to let it go". I paused and looked at him again; I knew he was listening by the way he clung to my hand even tighter. "I really like you Yuki, ever since I've known you I've liked you" there I said it, I felt so relieved. That suddenly disappeared when he let go of my hand, I was anxious he hadn't said anything it had been a whole minute and all I could hear is my heartbeat and my breath.

When suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close to him and his mouth was next to my ear and he was talking.

"Haru I thought you liked someone else, but I'm so glad it's me you chose" he thought I liked someone else. "I heard your friends talking about another boy, Tsuna I think it was from Namimori, it's the same for me Haru I've liked you since I first saw you and it crushed me when I thought you didn't feel the same" he went silent after that and I think we must have stayed there just hugging for about half an hour, not letting go.

Third person POV

During the whole scene neither of them noticed the small yellow bird perched just a few feet away watching and listening to their conversation, of course normally a bird listening in wouldn't mean anything but this bird had a tiny recorder attached to it's leg (provided by Giannini) recording their confessions.

***

The little yellow bird flew into the school through an open window on the third floor and perched itself on its masters shoulder.

"Well done Kyoya you completed your first mission" said an enthusiastic voice, the statement accompanied by a pat on the shoulder.

Hibari didn't move from his position, now used to the blonde herbivores antics and knowing he'd probably trip over his own feet any moment now and that's exactly what happened. Dino tripped over a table and landed flat on his face, a dubious crunching sound could be heard as his nose smashed into the ground.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hibari asked in a bored tone.

Lifting his head up slightly Dino replied happily even with his probably broken nose, "I'm here to see my little brother, but I thought I'd drop in and visit my favourite student on the way".

The prefect turned around on his chair and glared at the blonde.

"Why?"

"Why what" Dino asked confused, obviously not understanding the question or the sudden hostility as soon as he mentioned Tsuna.

"Why are you visiting that herbivore?"

The mafia boss just sat there dumbfounded by the possessiveness in his student's voice, he obviously viewed him as a threat, but a threat to what.

***

Gokudera arrived back at his apartment just a little bit after seven ready to read through all the documents he'd retrieved from the house. The teen logged into his email account and opened the conversation files and uploaded the photographs from the digital camera. Just as he was about to begin he heard a loud and impatient knock on his front door, the bombers temper flared at the rudeness and got up to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

"What the fuck to you wa... Takeshi" Gokudera stopped mid rant realising it was his boyfriend standing in front of him.

"Hayato your back" Yamamoto gave him a grin a stupidly happy grin before he pulled the shorter teen into a breathtaking hug (literally).

"Takeshi I'm a little busy at the moment" Gokudera tried to let him down gently, not wanting to hurt the other boy's feelings, but the sad look the other gave after his words made him reconsider.

"Alright come in, but behave I actually DO have work to do" he warned.

They closed the door before moving into the small apartment, Yamamoto slumping down onto the couch and flicking the TV on whilst following Gokudera with his eyes. As soon as the silver haired teen set to work, Yamamoto interrupted him, predictable.

"What cha doing"

"I can't tell you"

The athlete pouted his head hanging over the back of the leather couch, it didn't sway Gokudera, he just couldn't tell him simple as.

"Dino-san came to Tsuna's just before I left"

"Mmmm…" Gokudera pretended to be paying attention.

"So did Hibari" now this did get Gokudera's attention.

"What did that bastard want" Gokudera yelled turning to face the other boy.

"He just came to visit Tsuna apparently, I left because it got really awkward, Hibari kept glaring at Dino and Tsuna kept leaving to get water or something"

The storm guardian snorted knowing exactly why Hibari was glaring, thinking to himself the tenth would never do that with Dino they're like brothers.

"I'm bored"

"Go do something then, how about your maths homework" Gokudera smirked, like that would ever happen.

To his surprise Yamamoto actually did get up and the silver haired teen was wondering whether he was actually going to listen to him for once, alas that was not the case. The shorter teen felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and breath on his neck.

"I'm borreedd, entertain me" Yamamoto slowly whispered into his ear.

The storm guardian sat there a strange expression gracing his features, was Yamamoto trying to seduce me just then Gokudera thought to himself. Then the arms around his neck retracted and the black haired boy leaned back and stretched.

"Who's Yuki Then?"

Gokudera stiffened completely in his chair.


	23. Chapter 23: A Multitude Of Spies

Chapter 23:A Multitude of Spies

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 1,435

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pairings: 8059, 1827, a little implied D18 and OCxHaru(barely in this chapter)

Warnings: Swearing

A/N: sorry this one is so late and a little boring there is more to come but i have yet again been ill and still am and i am lacking a computer chair so i unable to type other than when i am using a different computer anyway i hope this is ok =s i'm a bit iffy about it though feel free to criticise it ^.^ as usual and as long as it's constructive of course XD and ty for all the reviews, faves and alerts it's very much appreciated ^.^ Yoshi also is that how you spell Dino's last name i think i might have got it wrong.

"Who's Yuki then?"

Gokudera stiffened completely in his chair.

Before all of this had happened he would have already snapped at the taller teen, shoving him away or snarling some degrading comment his way, but now things were different and he knew how hurt the other might feel if he reverted back to his usual personality. Of course he still called him an idiot on occasion and scolded him every so often for his stupidity but things had toned down since they'd gotten together. Although it seemed as though Yamamoto had just set him up for a fall, distracting the silver haired teen whilst he peered in on the mission file on the computer screen.

"So, who is she?" Yamamoto pressed, still standing behind Gokudera's chair.

The way he asked it sounded as if he was a jealous, he'd got it all wrong of course, Yuki was a he but Gokudera was gay so would it really make a difference if he said that? In fact surely that would make him more jealous than he already sounded.

"Well who is she?" Yamamoto repeated himself sounding impatient this seemed to flick a switch in the normally temperamental teen.

"What the fuck Yamamoto! For one she's a HE and for two you shouldn't be snooping into a mission file I'm creating for Reborn, he'll fucking kill you for fucking looking you idiot".

At the time Gokudera really didn't care that he wasn't calm or that he'd just yelled so loud half the neighbours would have heard, he was pissed with Takeshi for not trusting him. Yamamoto just stared at him looking a little guilty, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly despite Gokudera's obvious displeasure at his presence.

"Maa Maa calm down Hayato, me and Tsuna were worried you know when you suddenly left like that and to be honest i felt a little left out and jealous and I know it's stupid but we really haven't been together for long and you're obviously erm...good looking you know"

The explanation was weakly strung together, the darker haired teen stuttering including erm's at every interval. Gokudera sighed his anger quickly draining away along with his sanity, what the hell would he ever do with this idiot.

"Listen Takeshi, I of all people should know what that kind of thing does to a relationship or to a family even, I am the product of it after all, I would never do that to you, ever!" the bomber's tone was a serious one and his eyes were sharp and focused on Takeshi showing his sincerity about what he'd just told the other boy.

"That's good then hahaha" Yamamoto closed his eyes and grinned, not at his usual 1000 watt smile, that wouldn't have suited the current situation and even an idiot like Yamamoto knew when a cheerful face wasn't necessary or appropriate, although his idea of appropriate was a bit skewed.

"So can you tell me who Yuki is then?" Yamamoto asked knowing he was pushing the boundaries of poor Gokudera's patience.

The storm guardian simply ignored him and turned back to face the computer screen, slender pianist fingers rapidly typing at the keyboard of the outdated piece of hardware. Realising there was little point in continuing the one sided conversation with the back of Gokudera's head Yamamoto walked back to the couch and proceeded to snack on everything the Italian had in his kitchen, which was very little.

During the mini argument neither guardian managed to identify the small yellow bird seated on the window sill of Hayato's apartment, a little black tube attached to its thin leg, their conversation crackling through the machinery onto a loudspeaker in a place both teens were familiar with, Namimori school.

***

The prefect sat one leg straight lying along the sill of one of the second floor windows of Namimori school the other leg bent at the knee, foot resting flat on the stone surface, a pale finger was raised in the air letting the small yellow bird perch itself on it for the second time that day. Hibari had just returned from the herbivores house, much to his displeasure the blonde herbivore had returned with him, even more irritating was the fact his supposed tutor had tripped, fell and sprawled along the pavement around 100 times on the way back, leaving the blonde covered in bruises and scrapes a few courtesy of Hibari due to his serious lack of patience.

"I suppose that's your second mission complete then, two in just a matter of hours you must be a prodigy" Dino beamed at him, face far too close to his for comfort. Hibari yawned, the yellow creature flying off and settling itself in Dino's hair as the boy lifted his hand in front of his face. Noticing his pet's choice of nest the cloud guardian frowned, clearly disliking the little yellow bird's decision to nap in the blonde mass of hair seated on top of the Callavone boss's head. "It must be because you have me as a tutor" Dino continued on, grinning even more at the visibly ticked teenager.

Allowing Hibird to get himself comfortable, Dino removed himself from Hibari's personal space before he had a tonfa colliding with his head and slumped onto one of the many couches scattered around the room, one of his arms leaning on the back of couch the other hanging over the side.

"So what's with you and Tsuna" the mafia boss asked casually hoping to break into the discussion without causing too much damage to the school or the buildings surrounding it.

"Hmph that doesn't concern you Callavone" Hibari replied a slight smirk making its way onto his features.

Well now that was an odd response for his student Dino thought to himself, when Reborn had asked him to get information on Kyoya's relationship with the young Vongola boss, the Italian hadn't known how to approach it. Eventually he'd figured the best way to get some information for his report was to spend a little quality time with his beloved student and younger brother.

Dino's Notes So Far:

Kyoya is jealous of my relationship with Tsuna

Kyoya still calls Tsuna a Herbivore (and Me)

Kyoya smirked when i mentioned his relationship with Tsuna

Dino's List of things to do:

Talk to Gokudera about Kyoya's relationship with Tsuna

Talk to Yamamoto about Kyoya's relationship with Tsuna

Talk to Tsuna about Kyoya's relationship with Tsuna

These were mental notes of course, Dino would write everything down later in his report, but that was later. A slight crackling from his hair made the mafia boss jump slightly, two voices began speaking; the two voices sounded somewhat familiar kind of like Yamamoto's and Gokudera's. The blonde was about to ask the prefect whether he'd planted a microphone in the storm guardian's apartment but the conversation topic made him decide to keep his mouth shut.

"How's your mission going with Hibari?" that sounded like Yamamoto judging by the cheerful tone.

"The bastard didn't even show up I already told you this, although i don't even need him I can handle this by myself, damn bastard" that'd be Gokudera Dino concluded.

"Really?"

"Of course idiot I am the tenth's right hand man"

"O I'm sorry Hayato I forgot you take this mafia game seriously" before Gokudera could retaliate Yamamoto began again "So what do you think about Hibari and Tsuna I think it's cool you know that they're getting along hahaha"

"Are you insane, Hibari that bastard has to be forcing him somehow" forcing him to do what the mafia boss wondered "did you see all those bruises on his neck, they were vicious, did that look like they were getting a long, more like Hibari biting him to death as he so loves to phrase it".

O so that's how it was, the Italian looked over at his student, so he thinks I'm a threat does that make me a predator now Dino wondered.

"Hahaha that's funny Hayato"

"No it fucking isn't Takeshi" Gokudera practically screamed, the loud and sharp noise piercing through Dino's ear's making him wince.

Luckily at that moment the bird decided to remove itself from Dino's hair and perched itself a little further away from his ears, his hand.

"I think we better keep that conversation to ourselves, we wouldn't want anyone else to get bitten to death now would we" Dino chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24: Confusion

Chapter 24: Confusion

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 3,779

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pairings: 8059, OcxHaru, implied D18 and 1827 o and one sided KyokoxTsuna ^.^

Warnings: swearing and implied or suggested content

A/N: OMG it's been two weeks i am so sorry but at least this chapter is the longest yet i think it's better than my last one too because that was kind of boring! Hopefully this one will score better with you readers ^.^ Thank you for all your reviews, alerts and faves i really appreciate it, i've read over this like ten times and re wrote it three times but i still think there are mistakes so if there are any feel free to point them out. Constructive criticism is always welcome ^.^ and thank you for reading on with the update! Yoshi x x

Haru's POV

He was still holding tightly on to me, our bodies pressed together still not moving apart even as we felt rain drops begin to fall on to our heads and saw the grey mass pour down and rattle on to the pavement below us. As I felt his breath on my neck, his face so close, his eyes closed just pulling me closer, there was not a single thought of Tsuna in my mind, it was only after that I realized that he had only ever been a friend. As I was looking back much later after this incident I blushed feeling completely embarrassed at my ridiculous clingy behavior towards the brunette boy, my embarrassment strengthening as I considered how other people had perceived my behavior.

I felt him pull away from me slightly and then a small pressure on my forehead, the gesture made me warm up inside even more than a hot chocolate at home with my mother did. At the same time though the action was quite modest, we felt the same didn't we, with that in mind as he drew away from me I gripped his shirt and pulled him towards me yet again. My action caused our lips to mould together; my eyes were closed so I didn't see his reaction but I could imagine it to be quite shocked to say the least, it was sheer luck that I'd managed to aim right and that our lips actually met.

I had very little experience with kissing, my first kiss having been when I was seven years old with a boy I didn't even like, that had been messy and quite sticky considering we'd both just eaten bubblegum lollipops. This was now my second kiss and gathering as much strength as I could I hesitantly began moving my lips against his, awkward at first but gradually I gained confidence and the kiss deepened into something more. I figured I would count this is as my first proper kiss and by no means was it perfect they never were, well that's what I presumed, my main problem was my hands I just didn't know where to put them, eventually I settled for around his neck but we needed to break the kiss for that and to be honest it was a little awkward.

There were two thoughts running through my mind at this moment 1. This is so amazing I'm so happy and 2. I hope to god this is his first time too because If it isn't I'll feel so unhappily embarrassed and paranoid.

The small genuine smile he gave me after we broke apart toned down the second thought though and again I was happy to just be in his arms now resting my head against his shoulder in an embrace.

The rain was getting heavy now and as we finally broke apart Yuki offered me a ride home which I accepted feeling a little giddy and light headed after what had just happened. As I seated myself on the cold leather inside the black car my fingers found their way to my lips brushing against them as if trying to memorize the feeling not that I'd have to hopefully. It turned out I didn't, as when he opened the car door for me so I could go home he pulled me into another kiss this one even better than the last, after it I lamely stumbled to the door, looking back and noticing him smiling that lovely smile of his as I fumbled for my keys eventually finding them and unlocking the door.

I entered the house after waving goodbye and rushed up the stairs, I didn't want to explain where I'd been to my parents and I was on a high, the urge to ring Kyoko and tell her everything was so great that I actually pulled my phone out and began dialing the number. Just as I reached my room and shut the door with a soft click I began to reconsider, maybe Yuki didn't want us to tell everyone just yet, I concluded that I should ask him first and I snapped the phone shut.

However just a second later it buzzed letting me know someone was calling, I looked at the phone ID it was … Kyoko, I was confused I admit, I really was curious as to why Kyoko would randomly call me normally she would text and then call to make sure I wasn't busy.

"HaHi Haru is here"

"Haru … is that you?" Kyoko almost sounded like she was crying, sniffling in between words, something must have happened.

"Kyoko what's wrong, should Haru be worried?"

"Can I come over?"

I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me.

"Yes Kyoko-chan but what is it and are you sure you want to come over now it's raining outside"

There was no reply, I looked at the screen and I saw that she'd hung up on me; before I even had a chance to be annoyed the door bell rang. It was obvious now that she had been waiting outside arriving just a little after I'd got home; I raced towards the door opening it quickly so the other girl wouldn't get too soaked. My efforts were in vain though the red head was completely drenched her hair plastered to her skull and clothes sticking to her skin. I stepped out the way of the door and let her in before rushing off to get a towel, hoping she wouldn't catch a cold.

Handing the obviously shaken girl the towel I escorted her to my room upstairs, as soon as the door shut she grabbed hold of me and bought me into a constricting hug, clutching on to me as if I was her only lifeline. Her head was buried in my top and I could hear her openly sobbing.

"Kyoko-chan what's wrong has something happened?"

"I'm sorry Haru-chan I'm a terrible friend" Kyoko stammered still not looking up at me, I waited for her to calm down, wrapping my arms around her; I wondered why she thought she was a bad friend. "I know you like Tsuna but I still confessed to him, I'm sorry Haru-chan" that was the moment the sobbing girl looked up at me, I showed her no anger or resentment and that's because I didn't have any.

"Kyoko-chan Haru doesn't like Tsuna like that anymore, it's ok you don't have to cry" this caused her to cry even more, I didn't understand at all, I just gave my approval, everyone knew Tsuna had always loved Kyoko.

"He rejected me I just presumed it was you who he liked when he said he liked someone else" Kyoko sobbed even more, tears began soaking through my already wet clothes. Now I was thoroughly confused Tsuna didn't like me or Kyoko then who was it he liked, maybe he was already seeing someone, in my head I listed all the girls Tsuna knew there was me, Kyoko, Bianchi and Kyoko's friend Hana but they were barely acquaintances.

It didn't really matter at the time, Kyoko was too upset and really I didn't think she'd care who it was a rejection was a rejection, Tsuna obviously liked/ loved someone else and that hurt I knew how much that hurt. As happy as I had been just a moment ago about finally being accepted and that I was actually going out with Yuki, I couldn't bring myself to be happy now I guessed I'd just have to tell Kyoko some other time, if I told her now it'd just feel like I was rubbing it in her face that I was with the person I wanted to be with but she wasn't. Truth be told even when I thought I'd liked Tsuna I still wanted Kyoko to be happy even if it was with Tsuna, she was my friend and I loved her.

***

Reborn shuffled through the reports not really too interested in their contents, he already knew everything anyway. The whole purpose of the exercise was to analyze some of the skills the new Vongola family had acquired particularly in espionage, he wasn't surprised when Haru had proved herself to be particularly useful in this aspect of the mafia, when the baby hitman was choosing the new family members he'd considered all of them carefully and their future uses and Haru had proved him correct. She had successfully gained information on two of the guardians behind their backs and had managed to sneak around close enough to take pictures without either of them noticing and in Reborn's eyes this was quite an achievement.

However this was not the only reason he was pleased with the girl and her progress, for starters she had observed the underlying relationship between Yamamoto and Gokudera, secondly she had bought them together using underhanded tactics and thirdly she was providing support for other family members, yes Reborn considered her an extremely useful tool.

Everything was panning out the way he had predicted it, the other main focus of the mission had been to bring the guardians together and to relieve some of the tension between particular members. This had also been pretty successful however this part was not yet over, in fact it was only just beginning, but he had no part to play in it so the baby hitman decided to take a nap, filing the papers away and soon enough the sun arcoboleno was napping in Tsuna's bed a snot bubble rising and falling above his head.

***

Tsuna found himself back at the school, he couldn't believe what had just happened, Kyoko had confessed to him, his all time crush had just confessed, he should be happy but that wasn't the case. He'd rejected her, he'd tried to do it nicely but really there was no nice way to do it, he'd even hugged her when she'd started crying and told her they could still be friends, of course he had no idea that this was the worst thing to say, but he realized soon enough though when Kyoko began to sob even louder before running out of his house.

The brunette didn't know how he'd managed to find his way to the school but now he was wandering the hallways just a little bit distressed, Tsuna was a nice guy he hated to think that he'd caused someone he cared about that much pain he didn't even know why he rejected her.

Tsuna stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice down the hall, he was on the third floor close to the classroom Hibari used as one of his haunts, the voice obviously didn't belong to the prefect. However the young Vongola boss recognized the voice clearly, it was Dino's, the brunette boy walked closer to the door pressing his ear up against it, he knew eavesdropping was wrong but he was curious as to why Dino had business with Hibari, Tsuna figured that the other mafia boss would go back to his hotel with Romario.

He couldn't hear anything now, maybe he was just hallucinating or imagining things. The sound of someone walking towards the door however proved this theory incorrect; Tsuna didn't know where to go remaining frozen in front of the door as the person drew closer. Fortunately before the door opened whoever it was had second thoughts and the footsteps now lead away from the door. Everything went quiet for a moment before Tsuna heard rustling and then Dino's voice again but this time more hushed, he couldn't hear a word of what was being said.

Tsuna sat down besides the door waiting for something to happen, he didn't know why he was listening in but it kept his mind of Kyoko and for the moment that was a good thing, although this whole situation was beginning to get a little suspicious, he'd never understood why, but whenever Dino was able to control Hibari unlike anybody else it made him jealous and now the thought that they might see each other without anyone else being present made him feel sick. If it were anyone else they would have already figured it out but this was Tsuna and even with his hyper intuition he still proved to be an idiot quite a lot of the time.

* * *

The silver haired teen was on his way back to his apartment after dropping off his reports to Reborn, the idiot was with him and just wouldn't leave him alone despite his constant protests and his clear desire to be alone; they'd seen Tsuna on the way back. The brunette boy was headed to the school, Gokudera being Gokudera began to yell over to him "Ten…" but Yamamoto had put a hand over his mouth essentially cutting him off.

"What the fuck Takeshi" Gokudera hissed at the taller boy.

"Maa Maa Gokudera calm down, I just don't think we should interfere, Tsuna can make his own decisions, he doesn't need us to live his life"

Even though what Yamamoto said had made sense Gokudera was still pissed off with him, for the first time properly since they'd been together. Gokudera felt like his boyfriend was saying they shouldn't look out for their boss, Hibari was bad news he was always reluctant to help them in any situation even in a life threatening one, that being the case he just couldn't accept that Hibari loved their boss or felt anything for him at all other than someone he can bite to death and the silver haired teen had figured out what the catch phrase meant now after seeing Tsuna's neck.

"Hayato please don't be mad at me" Yamamoto pleaded with him, but Gokudera simply ignored him choosing to fumble in his bag for keys.

"Ha…ya…to, Hayato, Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato, Hayato Gokudera please talk to me"

Yamamoto was beginning to grate on the other boys nerves now with his incessant chanting of his name, but the storm guardian kept calm pushing the key into the lock and twisting before entering his apartment. The baseball player followed him in, still attempting to get the other teen to talk to him.

Gokudera instead of having a cigarette decided to make himself some coffee, he reached up for a mug but was beaten there as a tan hand closed around the nearest mug and pulled it down. Takeshi was pressed against the shorter teens back, the hand not holding the mug clutching onto the counter top effectively trapping Gokudera.

The storm guardian was glad Yamamoto couldn't see his face he was blushing bright red, this situation reminded him of something he'd read online on a community…he'd found dedicated to the two of them. He knew it was Haru who created it, who else could it be with the name "HaruNo1Cosplayer" that woman was so stupid sometimes Gokudera thought to himself. During the research Reborn had set him to do on the girl he'd come across the site as he simply typed in her username as it was her msn name as well, it'd just been a random thing he didn't think it would even come up with anything other than her instant messaging profile. No he was wrong, it came up with several sites one of which was littered with drawings, comments fan fictions and other disturbing things that Gokudera just couldn't pull his eyes away from.

The particular fiction he was thinking of right now was not written by Haru but another girl who "supported" their relationship, Gokudera didn't think the girl supported their relationship more like she was a filthy minded fan girl. This particular scene with Yamamoto pressed up against him by the counter led to some rather distasteful things occurring which he was embarrassed even thinking about, how could a girl write that stuff about him, what was more embarrassing is that a. Yamamoto didn't know he'd even seen this or that it even existed b. he'd read the entire story even though he knew what it contained and c. he'd kind of liked it.

Completely forgetting his previous anger towards Takeshi, Gokudera pressed back against the taller of the two. This did not get the result he'd anticipated Takeshi dropped the mug causing it to smash on the counter top luckily it wasn't filled with coffee or the whole situation would have been even more disastrous. Furthermore apart from the counter top being covered in shattered china, the mug had shattered close to Gokudera's hand and one of the shards had cut into it, causing blood to spill out over his skin.

"Hayato Hayato are you alright?" Yamamoto sounded desperate, obviously expecting Gokudera's wrath to be inflicted upon him.

His wrath never came though instead Gokudera laughed; almost sounding like Takeshi's normal obnoxious laugh, when he thought about it, it was quite amusing Takeshi's reaction that is.

* * *

Community Profile: YamaGoku

Manager: HaruNo1Cosplayer

Journal entries: 76

Journal entry 72:

Fan fiction: Reaching out

Author: YamaGokuNo1fangirl

A/N: I really love this pairing these two go to my school and they simply should just be together, I thought they were but it turns out that was just a rumor really gutted =[ but at least I have this, I hope all the rest of you like it too!

Gokudera hated people thinking he was short, scratch that he couldn't stand it but at this particular moment he'd have to accept he was too short. Too short to reach for a mug to get himself and his "friend" coffee. The silver haired teen sighed before accepting he'd just have to get a stool; he wondered why he even put cupboards in his house that he couldn't even reach. He'd already started to turn around when he felt a larger form press against him from behind, it could only be one person.

"Yamamoto…What are you doing?" Gokudera practically hissed at the taller teen.

"Eh I was just getting Gokudera a mug because he couldn't reach" Yamamoto responded obliviously.

"I don't need your help idiot, I could have reached it myself I'm not short you know" even to Gokudera it seemed as though he was only trying to convince himself of that fact.

Yamamoto didn't reply merely grinning and handing the other boy the mug yet not removing himself from his close proximity with the feisty Italian.

"What the fuck idiot get away from me" Gokudera attempted to sound intimidating but he didn't quite pull it off as the last part of his sentence came out almost as a squeak as he felt Yamamoto's breath on his neck. In an attempt to get the other boy to move out of his personal space Gokudera turned around to face his class mate but immediately wished he hadn't when he realized how close Yamamoto actually was. Their faces were barely 2 inches apart now Gokudera had turned around and the shorter of the two couldn't help but gulp as he felt a sudden nervousness come over him, feeling like he was caught in a predators trap.

Yamamoto just grinned at him, unfazed by their sudden closeness.

"What's wrong Hayato" Yamamoto whispered in an almost sultry way, well it appeared to sound like it was to Gokudera. The silver haired Italian could literally feel it as his face heated up and he knew he was blushing terribly but he couldn't stop it, it felt like Yamamoto would kiss him any moment.

The black haired teen lifted some of the silver strands out of Gokudera's face as he noticed the other boy blush at their proximity; he hadn't intended to make the other feel uncomfortable around him and was about to back away when he felt the other lean into his hand. The action took Yamamoto by surprise and he was quick to act on it as he lifted Gokudera's chin up with his other hand before leaning down and pressing his lips against the Italians.

It only took a few seconds before both of them where in a heated kiss with Yamamoto pressing Gokudera against the counter both of their bodies molded together perfectly. It seemed both of them had wanted this for a while as soon Yamamoto's hands began trailing down Gokudera's back before ending at his waist, without any warning the athlete lifted the slighter boy onto the counter making it easier for them to kiss as they were now the same height. Yamamoto stood in between Gokudera's legs allowing the shorter teen to press up against Yamamoto and wrap his legs around his waist…..

* * *

Gokudera's reaction:

The storm guardian was in shock as his eyes roved the page, he couldn't believe that girls actually wrote this stuff about him and Yamamoto yeah he knew that girls wrote this stuff about other people but about him and Takeshi. Girls had sick minds Gokudera concluded and decided to tell the girl as much through a comment, why he had an account on this site he didn't even know.

Smokinbomb59 comments you saying: For one I DO NOT BLUSH and for two I AM NOT SHORT I can reach my mugs perfectly fine…

Gokudera stopped typing realizing that he was speaking as himself, a little annoyed the boy deleted all that he'd typed up so far.

Anonymous comments you saying: I don't think Gokudera blushes and I don't think he's short either I bet you he can reach mugs just fine and I don't really think you have a right to write stuff like this about people that you go to school with it's a disgrace have you no decency.

There that will do it Gokudera thought to himself before clicking the post button.

Just a few moments later he had a reply and the teen was curious to see what the crazy bitch had to say.

YamaGokuNo1Fangirl: Number one I would love to know how you know whether Gokudera blushes or not, what's you relationship with him anyway, is this Yamamoto? Or is it Gokudera? Anyway who are you to say Mr. Anonymous what I can do or write about more specifically this site clearly states this is fiction although to be honest we all believe Yamamoto and Gokudera are actually together so it wouldn't surprise me if that kind of thing went on. So why don't you keep your nasty comments off my page otherwise I'll find out who you are and get you banned from this site!!!!

"CRAZY BITCH".


	25. Chapter 25: Loose Ends

Chapter 25: Loose Ends

Author: Yoshi333

Disclaimer: Do not own

Word count: 1985

Warnings: swearing and boy love

Pairings: 8059, 1827, implied D18, one sided KyokoxTsuna

A/N: sorry for these sporadic updates and i really hope this chapter isn't too bad it almost feels like filler to me =[ anyway i'm now tying up loose ends with the storyline all the other couples as 8059 is pretty much established. Anyway this is a sad moment there will only be two more chapters left maybe three if i can stretch it out that much but it's quality not quantity that counts. Thank you all so much for all your support, reviews, alerts, faves and all those that have read all of these chapters and stayed with it, it really is appreciated here! ^.^ if you have any inspiration or things you want included just mail me or review me with them and any constructive criticism is appreciated as always. Yoshi x x x

Gokudera sat on his couch and simply stared at his hand, his heavily bandaged hand, his badly bandaged hand, the silver haired teen now realized Yamamoto couldn't possibly have been the one to dress his own wounds after all those battles. Meanwhile the athlete continued to fuss over the mildly injured teen as if he'd done something truly unforgivable, bringing the other tea biscuits then milk and cookies then sushi, it seemed Yamamoto didn't really know the appropriate way to apologize and was still really awaiting the titanic onslaught from Gokudera, sending him to another plain of existence.

As well as bringing Gokudera an unhealthy amount of drinks and snacks the baseball star had also cleaned up the counter top scooping the broken shards of china into the bin, realizing as he did so that the mug he'd dropped was Gokudera's favorite mug. Takeshi audibly gulped at this horrifying realization, of course he wasn't scared of Hayato it was more like a fear for the building and its inhabitants as Gokudera did have a habit of bringing destruction almost everywhere he went when he became enraged. Which to be fair had decreased an awful lot since he'd started going out with Takeshi but still the habit hadn't been eradicated as of yet.

To be honest Yamamoto didn't understand what had come over the other boy, hadn't the Italian been mad at him just a few moments before, but then he pressed against him in a more than a little bit suggestive way and then he'd laughed when Takeshi had dropped the cup. Yamamoto couldn't help but be confused at the odd behavior his boyfriend was displaying, this wasn't like Gokudera at all, Gokudera was feisty, quick to defend himself and he only ever laughed when either Yamamoto had said something completely stupid or if Tsuna had said something funny.

Gokudera ran his thin fingers over the thick misplaced bandages and realized he'd overreacted earlier, Yamamoto was only looking out for his best interests and he'd thrown it back into the other boys face. Yamamoto was a naturally nice person but there had to be a limit to how much shit even the baseball star could put up with right well that's what Gokudera was thinking anyway. The silver haired teen literally felt his insecurities crawl their way back inside his mind just as they had when he'd seen Yamamoto with Haru and just the same as when he'd admitted he was gay all those weeks ago now.

Gokudera despite his tough persona really wasn't all that confident or sure of himself he had no reason to be after his mother's death, sister's rejection and Shamal as his only role model he'd adopted the perverted doctor's swagger but not his self belief. When he'd first been introduced to the new Vongola family he was so happy, he'd felt accepted in their little mismatched oddball group, that's why when he hurt Yamamoto his palms were sweating and why he'd felt sick. The Italian had a strange defense mechanism which was more like a self destruct button. He knew when he was doing it but he couldn't stop himself words without depth poured from his mouth and extreme and ridiculous reactions were more common than they should be, it'd gotten better since he had started dating the taller teen but the familiar nervousness was rearing it's ugly head once again and he was truly afraid he'd do something he'd later regret.

"Hayato please answer me, are you okay" a voice pleaded with him.

"Takeshi" Gokudera looked up into chocolate orbs his own jade greens showing crystal clear how he felt but not why. Only a second later he felt warmth envelope him the sensation calming him down just a little bit.

"Feeling better" Gokudera felt the words more than heard them as Takeshi's lips were so close to his neck. Gulping down the ugly feelings Gokudera simply nodded honestly as he saw the stupid grin on Yamamoto's face.

"want to talk about it" Yamamoto asked him a more serious tone in his voice that didn't match his facial expression in the least, when Gokudera didn't answer Takeshi took it upon himself to fix things and talk them out..

"I really like Hayato" Yamamoto suddenly began surprising the bomber in his unguarded state. "Hayato's interesting, clever much smarter than me even though I am only a baseball idiot" Gokudera smiled at that comment "Hayato's dedicated, dependable, caring and he has an unusual sense of humor especially when it comes to mafia games" the storm guardian let out an undignified snort at that remark not appreciating the terminology. "Hayato always puts other people like Tsuna before himself and he's a good friend always looking out for the family. Even when Hayato gets angry or moody or calls me an idiot I can't help but grin because of the cute expressions he wears that make me want to kiss him" the Italian was blushing a lot at this point to the extent of the rest of his body looking paler as the blood had all migrated to his face.

As Yamamoto finished off his lengthy speech and rested his head on Gokudera's shoulder the bomber now understood that he'd always been wrong. He'd always assumed Yamamoto was as open as a book when all along it was himself who was the easiest to read as Takeshi had just displayed, the normally dense baseball player had obviously picked up on Gokudera's insecurities and said all the right things to reassure him.

"I really like Takeshi too" no more than that needed to be said Gokudera was never good at holding back his feelings and thought processes which made him a terrible liar even worse than the idiot himself.

Gokudera tilted his head back allowing the rain guardian to lean in and peck his neck before leaving a light kiss upside down on the bombers lips.

* * *

Tsuna was still seated outside the same class room door half an hour later, throughout this time he'd heard several yells, crashes and hushed whisperings. Not all in that order of course, there were also periods of deadly silence, the brunette boy stayed throughout waiting for whoever ventured out of the door first. He'd already questioned why he'd even came to Namimori school there was nothing and none here except obviously the two occupants of the room namely Hibari and Dino which he didn't know would be there before he arrived.

Unbeknownst to the brunette boy, one of the occupants of the room was very aware of his presence outside the door, watching him on a tiny screen on their phone.

Dino lounged yet again on one of the school couches however he was now sporting a few extra bruises and the odd scratch here and there, these he'd acquired after getting a little too close to a moody teenager napping, he'd only been checking to see if the boy was asleep…honest.

Said moody teenager had just been sleeping soundly on the windowsill when he felt the light touch of Dino's warm breath on his face, with almost cat like reflexes Hibari pounced on the unsuspecting Dino delivering his punishment before returning to the sill.

The blonde mafia boss zoomed in on Tsuna's face using the Hibird cam conveniently placed on the door frame, Dino knew that Hibari would penalize him for using his cute fluffy pet in this way but he wanted to know why his younger brother had showed up at the school.

Almost immediately he noticed the dry tear tracks and puffy eyes, the mafia don wondered whether the cause of this was his student and his eyes immediately wandered over to Hibari still perched on the thin ledge. Looking at the crestfallen and hurt face of his kind of younger brother made him want to play matchmaker but at the same time there was something else inside of him saying no to that suggestion, the more selfish part of him. Dino hardly ever listened to that part of him, he was in general a kind and self less boss to his subordinates, but the more he looked at his student the more selfish he wanted to be.

Dino shook his head and turned back to his phone screen chanting inside his head 'no I will not submit I will not submit I will not submit. Must help Tsuna! Must help Tsuna!'

With that in mind the blonde crept towards the door planning on reaching it without disturbing Hibari's nap, alas his clumsiness prevailed causing him to trip over his own shoe lace and shockingly falling backwards in the direction of the window.

As Dino's head connected with the concrete he was surprised that he had not been knocked out but his main concern was the loud growling coming from above his head, his brown eyes drifted up to be met with a piercing glare from sinister slits, twice in one day boy did he feel unlucky. Dino prepared for his imminent death, only to be left almost cowering as Hibari peered over at his forgotten phone the screen still showing Tsuna crouched outside the door looking if everyone was being honest quite pathetic (but cute).

***

Haru's POV

I held Kyoko tightly in my arms she was really shaken up, I'd always known in my heart that Tsuna had adored Kyoko and to him I was just a friend but I'd had no idea that the red head held such strong feelings for Tsuna. We'd all been through so much and me and Kyoko had bonded becoming very close friends, even through all of those tough situations I had never seen her cry like this, visibly shaking, stuttering and gasping for air as she continued to cry endlessly.

Eventually her arms loosened and she looked up at me with a smile not her usual sweet expression but an 'I'm ok' kind of face, I loosened my grip as she stopped shaking and her hands unclenched from my top.

"Haru-chan I think Tsuna-kun has found someone else" Kyoko's statement hung in the air; I was watching her closely trying to make sure she was ok. "He was looking at Hibari-san, I think he really likes him, I'm a little worried Hibari is very violent don't you think Haru-chan" Kyoko began again, at that moment I just gaped at her, how could she possibly even realize that before me, I'm a yaoi fangirl I have a radar for these things and Kyoko was well innocent.

"What makes you think it's Hibari-san?"

"I've been overhearing things; someone said Gokudera-kun was very angry the other day because Tsu-kun had bruises on his neck after staying behind at school"

Something was telling me she knew more as she wouldn't look me in the eyes as she explained, I felt as though I should press her for an answer so I could understand the full picture.

"Kyoko-chan there must be something else that makes you think that"

I saw the red head girls blush as she tried to turn away and hide behind her bangs, I was really curious now as to what she had seen or heard that made her suspect that my once 'beloved' Tsuna was indeed gay.

"Kyoko-chan…"

"Bianchi-san told me to look online, I didn't know about anything honestly Haru-chan, all the pictures and stories it all made me believe but I still wanted to confess to make sure" the sentence came out in a jumble of words, Kyoko's speech fast and I almost didn't catch all of it.

Kyoko took a deep breath before explaining more slowly so I could properly understand, "Hibari and Tsuna, Bianchi led me to a community online dedicated to them, I didn't even know such a thing existed".

"HaHi a HibarixTsuna community"


	26. Chapter 26: Caught in the act of?

Chapter 26: Caught in the act of…

Author: Yoshi333

Disclaimer: do not own

Word count: 2,684

Pairings: 8059, D18, mentioned 1827 and OCxHaru also one sided KyokoxTsuna o and a little RyoheixHana (barely)

Warnings: one swear word i think o and some implied situations =P

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to do this and i'm still not happy with it, still debating on how i will end the confusion with Dino, Tsuna and Hibari i don't want to make anyone sad =P this is the second to last chapter i'm afraid the last chapter will be coming up next and it will probably be the longest. I thought this chapter would be longer but i didn't want to force it out when it wouldn't fit ^.^ hope this isn't too dissapointing! I really appreciate all of you who have read, reviewed, alerted and faved this fic, it gives me this happy feeling inside =] once again constructive criticism appreciated and any suggestions are welcome such as side fics off this and anything else you can think of. I'm probably going to have this fic as 1827 in the end as the side pairing as obviously this is an 8059 fiction! so i was wondering if people wanted a D18 fic off of this one? just wondering. anyway enough of my ramblings =] yoshi x x

Hibari withdrew his tonfa's and stepped away from Dino, allowing the blonde to sit up using his elbows.

"What's wrong with the herbivore?" Hibari impatiently asked his tutor.

"Kyoya you do care" the slight sarcasm earned the mafia boss a smack on the back of his head with a tonfa.

"Owww Kyoya not so hard" Dino said with a slight whining tone to his voice.

"Answer me" the cloud guardian demanded his deathly aura rising the more Dino prevaricated.

Dino stood up brushing off the dirt on his coat before turning to address the younger male's question.

"Why don't you go and ask him? It seems your not as heartless and cold as everyone else presumes or as much as you want everyone to think." Dino accompanied his answer with a small smirk before turning to head out of the door knowing he'd pass Tsuna on the way. The mafia boss hoped that the two could sought the rest out without any further intervention because he didn't know whether he could handle playing matchmaker much longer.

As the blonde walked towards the door, Hibari was left dumbfounded by the mature answer he'd just received; a small irritation began building in him making him want to call back the man who was walking away from him. He would never admit it but he gave in to that irritation as he grabbed the other males coat and dragged him back causing the two to fall and for Dino to land on top of the smaller frame.

Dino blinked once, twice three times before he realized that the noise he could hear was in fact groaning from something underneath him, that something being Hibari.

"Shit Kyoya are you alright?" Dino quickly pushed himself up allowing the teen to breath, the blonde didn't know how it was possible he'd managed to land face first onto the boy and not onto his back, he supposed it had something to do with his lack of balance and clumsiness. Dino it seemed was not like any normal person who would have removed their weight from the injured person straight away, he leaned forward closer to his student trying to determine whether Hibari was alright.

With their faces so close, Dino almost jumped out of his skin at the small chuckle the cloud guardian released a few moments later.

"You ask me if I'm ok now after you just sat on me, but you don't ask all the times we've sparred and I've been bloody and bruised" Hibari commented his amusement evident in his voice before he added "don't use vulgar language on Namimori premises or I'll bite you to death" but that part of his speech was blocked out by Dino as his thought processes went into overdrive.

Dino didn't know what to say, he'd never thought about it like that, 'you're a bad tutor' suddenly came to mind and then a picture of Reborn beating down on him when he was younger came up as well.

"I'm so sorry Kyoya, I can't believe I'm turning out like that mean horrible Reborn, after all those terrible training sessions he gave me, I never thought I'd do the same to my own student"

Dino was straddling his hips now with his hands over his face in apparent despair, to be honest Hibari was getting just a little uncomfortable having the larger weight of his "tutor" pressed down on him on that particular area, the blonde was taking no notice of his discomfort though continuing his self pitying rant on how Reborn had corrupted him and made him into a carbon copy. The cloud guardian didn't understand how the Callavone boss could ever compare himself to the baby, the baby being strong, intelligent, merciless and in control, Dino on the other hand was none of these things in Hibari's eyes well …he was strong a viable opponent anyway, Hibari would die before he let anyone know he thought the Callavone boss was strong enough to challenge him.

It took a moment before Hibari realized that Dino had stopped ranting and was staring at him, brown eyes filled with…curiosity, the normally anti-social teen was confused why the older male was looking at him like that.

"Kyoya are you alright you look a little red" a second later Hibari found himself face to face with the idiot bronco, who was examining him whilst pressing the back of his hand to Hibari's forehead.

The cloud guardian was blushing, he was embarrassed. Hibari didn't get embarrassed even with a corny catch phrase like "I'll bite you to death", he didn't like it, didn't like the fact a herbivore was making him feel small and weak, that simply wasn't allowed.

It was nothing like this when he was with the brunette herbivore the one that hung around with the baby, Hibari easily dominated the kind, friendly and submissive Tsuna, this was a role reversal he felt like Tsuna must have done when he was looming over him, what was worse was the idiot blonde didn't even realize he was making his student feel that way.

It was clear that he'd have to make a decision, on whether he head of the disciplinary committee would be the dominant or submissive, but he couldn't make that decision with the distraction of Dino's weight pressed against him and with the knowledge that Tsuna was just outside the door.

Haru's POV 

We were both sitting cross legged on my bed now, wearing pink pajama's mine with bunny's and hers with flowers decorating them, I didn't know when it happened but our conversation had taken a definite turn for the better. Kyoko was now talking avidly about how Hana had admitted she had feelings for her older brother Ryohei, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing. I sat there listening patiently waiting for my turn to talk animatedly about some of the gossip I'd retrieved over the past month or so .Finally the red haired girl paused and looked at me expectantly, there wasn't a hint of sadness on her face, in fact she looked happy. I wondered how she could accept the fact her love was one-sided so easily bit I decided not to question it and to get to the juicy gossip I'd been holding back for what seemed like forever.

"Yamamoto and Gokudera are in love and have been dating the past two weeks and I've seen them together and they look so cute and Bianchi knows and she fully supports it and I'm dating a guy called Yuki who goes to my school and he's so amazing and I think I'm falling so fast and I've wanted to tell you all this for so long it felt like I was about to explode" there I managed to finish my extremely long sentence without even taking a breath.

Kyoko blinked at me, apparently she was still trying to process everything I just said, it appeared that she approved though as a warm smile formed on her lips.

"So what's Yuki like then? Is he good enough for Haru-chan?"

"He's kind and friendly and a little bit shy and intelligent and just amazing." I must have been wearing a funny expression because Kyoko was giggling at me.

"What is it Kyoko-chan" I asked her confusion clear in my voice.

"Nothing [giggle] it's just [giggle] you [giggle] looked all [giggle] dreamy and in love"

I couldn't help but giggle because she was and it must have taken around 10 minutes for us to both calm down enough to complete a full sentence. By the end of our giggle fit the two of us had changed position so we were lying on our stomachs our heads resting on our folded arms both facing one another as we spoke.

It was a little like question time, Kyoko barraged me with questions about what does he look like and have you kissed him yet and when are you next going to see him, you wouldn't think this was anything other than a normal girly sleepover. Eventually we moved onto the topic of Yamamoto and Gokudera and how they came to be, I couldn't help but blush as I retold the story whilst Kyoko listened attentively to every word, I felt embarrassed and that was a serious understatement I figured I must sound like a real freak to the other girl. If she thought that she gave no indication although she did laugh out loud a few times as the story progressed and other times she'd be wearing a sad smile as I retold the hard times they'd already been through establishing the fact the liked one another.

As our conversation trailed off and the light faded outside the window, I knew I had to ask her.

"Kyoko-chan are you okay?"

I heard her sigh softly to herself before she gave me her reply.

"I think I will be, although I will need to find myself a boyfriend"

"Why's that?"

"So we can double date" Kyoko giggled, I grinned at her before hugging her tightly.

8059

It was getting late now around 9 o clock and the two teens were seated on Gokudera's couch, Yamamoto leaning his back against the arm of the sofa with Gokudera resting his head in the taller boy's lap. What they were watching wasn't exactly Takeshi's first choice or even second choice of program but if Gokudera liked it he could learn to like it or at least understand it. The silver haired boy was engrossed in the TV, he was watching one of his favorite documentaries supernatural beings uncovered, his interest in strange and wonderful? Things went far beyond anyone's comprehension; Gokudera's collection of magazines dedicated to the supernatural was large enough to wallpaper the entire Vongola mansion twice!

Although after about half an hour of watching it he was feeling tired, he didn't know why as usually he wouldn't get to bed till past midnight and it was only nine, but the bomber felt his eyes shut slowly as he was lulled to sleep.

Yamamoto had gotten bored of watching the screen as he couldn't understand a word of what was being said or done so he turned his attention to his boyfriend's hair. Takeshi had always thought it looked soft, even before he'd found out he had feelings for the other boy and the temptation to run his fingers through it was becoming overwhelming. Yamamoto didn't realize this but his small action of stroking Gokudera's hair had put the smaller teen to sleep, almost like a cat being petted.

It took about half an hour for Yamamoto to realize the teen in his lap was asleep and that was mainly because of the lack of enthusiastic nail biting and such. As a responsible boyfriend Takeshi lifted the slighter male careful not to wake him and took him to his bedroom. Almost as soon as the sleeping Gokudera was placed on the soft mattress he had curled himself into a cocoon of covers and pillows, not allowing Takeshi to enter the bed with him.

Although it was slightly irritating Takeshi still smiled as it was rather cute, the athlete headed back out into the living room to turn the TV off so Gokudera's electricity bill didn't run up. As he lifted up the remote the teen noticed another light in the room this time coming from a laptop screen, the boy figured Gokudera must have left it on from earlier and went over to turn the computer off.

Unfortunately for the storm guardian he had left up what he'd last been reading, unconsciously Takeshi read the first few words on the internet page. "community profile YamaGoku" Yamamoto raised his eyebrow at this but as he read on they rose even further before a smirk slowly spread onto the athletes face, the webpage providing him with the reason for Hayato's odd behavior just a few hours earlier, explaining why the bomber had pressed against him like that. Yamamoto turned the laptop off before returning to the bedroom a few idea's in mind for Gokudera, as he'd obviously liked the things he'd been reading on the internet however dirty and inappropriate they were.

D18?

Dino was still pressed up against his teenage student when the pair heard the door creak open. It was a moment where neither person could move anticipation setting in; both knew who it was who would be walking in on them and both unconsciously knew what it looked like, even though it wasn't although that assumption is rather questionable.

Both pairs of eyes were trained on the door as light slowly flooded the room, the two should have sprung apart but they remained as they were.

"Is there anyone in here?" a sweet voice penetrated the room.

The two males were now looking at a rather startled young girl who was currently staring just as hard back at them her eyes as wide as saucers at what she'd discovered.

She opened her mouth just to close it again and the other two present in the room didn't say anything either. Dino took a quick glance at his phone and noticed that Tsuna had gone, he felt like sighing in relief it really wasn't part of his matchmaking plan to be caught doing … well nothing but it didn't look like nothing and that was what mattered really.

It seemed the girl had not realized who the younger occupant of the room was when she had first come in but now she saw the piercing glare of the prefect she began quickly backing out of the door, apologizing profusely about how she had not meant to interrupt anything.

Despite being a mafia boss of the Callavone and the cloud guardian of the Vongola, neither male noticed the evil glint in the girl's eyes as she left. The seemingly innocent girl had seen a brunette boy who she remembered as Tsuna leave the corridor just as she entered it, after she went into the room it became apparent what was going on and she was going to make good use of her discovery.


	27. Chapter 27: Disguise

Chapter 27: Disguised

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 3,293

Warnings: swearing

Disclaimer: Do not own anything about from my Oc and the storyline =P well this one anyway

Pairings: 8059, OCxHaru, IriexKyoko, RyoheixHana and DinoxHibari (well slightly) there is 1827 but not particularly in this chapter.

A/N: ok first of all i need to say sorry for taking so long to do this, there were problems but in all honesty i could have got this done last week. Secondly i'm really unsure of whether to even post this to me it seems incomplete the chapter i mean and i don't think it's as well written as other chapters so if there's any mistakes feel free to point them out. Thirdly i have decided to continue this and there will be some smut in later chapters well the next chapter to be precise and that chapters already in progress (Thanks to all of you who said you wanted this continued ^.^. Fourthly this list is getting a bit long anyway, i am going to be posting a DinoxHibari fic because they are my second fave pairing and i'm not sure how this fic will pan out concerning them. Finally i'm really sorry if this chapter is rubbish XD i try and hopefully with your input the next one will be better ^.^ so ty for all your reviews, alerts, faves and updates and i hope you will continue to read this and give constructive critcism! Yoshi x x o wait i forgot to add when i first wrote this Haru and Kyoko didn't know about the mafia so that's how this has been written so it's slightly AU in that respect =P

The two girls made it down the street carrying their purses; Haru had decided she'd take Kyoko shopping for the day to get her mind off everything that had happened, retail therapy. They passed several shop windows before arriving at their destination, a small and delicate looking cake shop with various sweet things displayed in the window, the girls (Haru) couldn't help but drool at the sight. The two teenage girls entered the shop and made a beeline for the counter anticipating the gorgeous treats they would soon be indulging in.

As Haru made her way to the check out after waiting in the line for a few minutes she was greeted by a new face and not the usual middle aged woman who always wore a cheery smile matching her bright pink apron. No instead a red headed male teenager greeted her, freckles spread across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose and the boy was almost bouncing with nervousness. Looking at him Haru concluded he must be the middle aged woman's son as they shared the same eyes, he looked around their age and he stood noticeably uncomfortable.

"Hello, May I take your order?" the boy's voice cracked half way through the question, making a rather embarrassing noise in the interlude.

Haru decided she'd put the boy out of his misery and pointed to her favorite strawberry and chocolate cake with extra cream and chocolate sprinkles. Quickly exchanging the desert for money, Haru made her way to an empty table near the window of the store waiting for Kyoko to make her order and join her.

A few seconds later….

Irie watched from over the counter as a girl with red hair brown eyes and a lovely friendly smile walked over to him. She was beautiful to say the least and the boy couldn't keep his eyes off her just as he couldn't keep the blush from his face as she opened her lips to talk to him. Irie knew what was about to happen but he could do little to stop it as he doubled over in pain clutching at his stomach desperately.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked as she rushed around the counter to reach the fallen teenager. The red head was in the fetal position on the tiled floor, his face a burning bright red and his eyes scrunched tight as if he was in real pain.

Reading his name tag Kyoko began calling out the boy's name in an attempt to get him to answer her question. The girl placed a hand on his forehead and another on his neck, checking his temperature and pulse, her touch just making him burn up more, everything seemed fine she couldn't understand it, so she decided to call an ambulance for the ill clerk.

As Kyoko reached her purse to pull out her phone a hand grabbed her wrist, a pale clammy hand attached to a pale clammy body belonging to the check out boy Irie Soichi she read his name was.

"Wait I'm alright" the boy said to her removing his fingers from her wrist. At this point most of the customers were looking there way and Haru was now crouching down beside Kyoko. When the brunette girl saw the state of the young teen her eyes widened sure he'd been a little bit nervous before but…

"HaHi are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just get really bad stomach pains when I get nervous" Irie reassured them.

The three teens stood up and the shop began to bustle around as usual, luckily it wasn't a busy time otherwise there would have been a line outside the shop with the interruption.

"I'd be nervous too if it was my first day" Kyoko said whilst smiling sweetly at the other red head.

"Well actually it's not my first day" Irie said looking a little bit sheepish and keeping his eyes fixed on something behind Kyoko's head.

"Ehhh, but we come here all the time and we've never seen you" Haru exclaimed, Kyoko looking equally as confused.

"Well I'm just covering for my mum; I usually work in the kitchen" Irie explained a little frightened by the expressions the two girls in front of him were wearing.

"You bake which ones?" Haru almost squealed both girls looking at the boy in awe.

Irie brushed the dirt off his uniform and got back to the counter intending on serving the waiting customers who were beginning to get a little impatient.

"All of them, but my specialty is the one you bought before"

"That's our favorite you must tell me how to make it" Haru demanded a scary glint in her eye.

Kyoko giggled a little at her friend's reaction although she could see Irie was getting a little uncomfortable with Haru gripping onto the front of his uniform practically breathing down his neck to get him to tell her the recipe for the famous cake.

"Now Haru-chan he can't tell us the secret recipe, the shop would loose business"

The sentence seemed to make something click inside Haru's mind as she quickly released the boy and returned to Kyoko's side grabbing her slice of cake on the way there.

"I could always make one for you, I mean you did help me earlier" Irie directed the statement at Kyoko whilst not looking up in a vain attempt to keep his stomach pains at bay. The teenage boy could barely stand being there so close to Kyoko, he'd seen the pretty red head before when he occasionally came out into the shop from the kitchen and if he was honest he would admit he had a bit of a crush on her. Irie had suffered from stomach pains since he was little and got them often when he was nervous and when he was around Kyoko he was ten times more nervous than he normally was meaning the stomach aches were ten times as bad.

"Really!" Haru and Kyoko both said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"sure I guess" 'anything for you' he was thinking but didn't dare say out loud for fear of it be interpreted as a little bit obsessive.

* * *

It had taken much persuasion but Yamamoto had eventually managed to make Gokudera go on another date with him and by date I mean go outside together as a couple or acquaintances as Gokudera kept on saying. The two had decided to take a stroll around Namimori Park; well again Yamamoto had persuaded Gokudera into going and now the two were seated behind a bush spying on who appeared to be Haru, Kyoko and two boys Yamamoto didn't recognize.

The dark haired boy sighed this wasn't how things were supposed to go, he was supposed to take Gokudera on a romantic stroll which then led them back to either his house or Gokudera's apartment where they could make out … this was not what Yamamoto had had in mind for their second "date".

"Do you see that red headed kid I think that's that Irie Soichi you know the one from the future I can't believe they don't recognize him" Gokudera whispered to his boyfriend who was seated in the dirt next to him.

"Hmmm…" Yamamoto replied not even bothering to look interested in what is silver haired lover was saying still a little annoyed about this turn of events.

"Takeshi, are you even listening to me, this is Irie Soichi and what is he doing with Kyoko I knew he was up to something, he had us all fooled in the future" Gokudera continued to rant on whilst holding the binoculars close to his eyes and focusing on the two couples sitting on a bench eating what appeared to be chocolate cake.

"Erm…Hayato didn't he help us defeat Byakuran in the future" Yamamoto tried to convince the other teen but Gokudera was too involved with his conspiracy theories to be deterred by simple logic.

"Shhh… they're moving we've got to follow them"

Yamamoto soon found himself being yanked up by his shirt collar and then standing in the middle of a bush alone as his boyfriend had now left him to follow the two teenage couples. It took a moment but the baseball star soon realized there were people staring at him, as he looked quite odd having just appeared from the middle of a bush with another boy looking a bit disheveled. He found himself chasing after the retreating Gokudera shouting over his shoulder about it not being what it looked like.

When Yamamoto turned round from shouting over his shoulder he found himself outside the park and Gokudera was no where to be seen. The baseball star continued down the quite busy street calling out Gokudera's name attempting to find the Italian teen, a little way down the road he was pulled into a nearby alley next to the cinema.

Natural Hitman skills were immediately put into action and his attacker found himself pressed against the wall with one of Yamamoto's hands gripping their neck.

"Takeshi it's me" Gokudera managed to choke out, his small hands attempting to loosen Yamamoto's grip and failing miserably.

"O Hayato I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" Takeshi immediately retracted his hand and allowed Gokudera to slump onto the floor.

Luckily for Takeshi he had a good reaction time for he managed to throw the small pocket bomb that was aimed at him as far as possible away before it caused him any injury. Meanwhile Gokudera had pulled himself up and was fixing a pair of black shady sunglasses onto his face, placing a cap on his head and dusting the remaining dirt off his person.

"Erm...Hayato, why are you wearing that…"

"Shhhh they're coming" Gokudera whispered harshly, pressing a finger to Yamamoto's lips before grabbing his hand and following "sneakily" after the two young couples.

* * *

All were seated in the dimly lit cinema; the film had been playing for about half an hour and both Gokudera and Yamamoto were extremely frustrated. Unfortunately for Gokudera and luckily for Yamamoto, Haru had decided to sit at the very back of the cinema on the back row which meant he couldn't spy on the couples as he had originally planned. Therefore the silver haired teen saw no option other than to watch the dumb film that was playing at the front of the cinema; he didn't even know what genre the film was as Yamamoto had bought the tickets under his instruction to see the film Haru and the rest of them were watching.

Doing as he was told Yamamoto had bought the tickets for the film which appeared to be a horror with aliens from the posters on the wall and had proceeded to follow Gokudera into the screening.

Gokudera finally managed to pull his eyes away from the back of the cinema and began concentrating on the film and much to Yamamoto's despair began to watch with enthusiasm, loving the fact there were UFO's and aliens.

Yamamoto just stared at his silver haired boyfriend desperately wanting to be closer to him ever since he'd read the fanfiction he'd found on Gokudera's laptop, he groaned imagining doing those things with Hayato before he was whacked on the back of the head by said bomber and told to shut up and watch the movie.

Yamamoto made several attempts throughout the movie to hold the bombers hand but to no avail being pushed away every single time. The Vongola rain guardian kept on making quick glances over to Haru and her boyfriend seeing them gaze lovingly into each others eyes, hold hands and at one point he was sure they were making out.

* * *

Haru's POV

My plan worked, as I said to Kyoko she had to get over Tsuna and the best way to do that was to move on, when I realized how much in common Irie had with Tsuna is shyness, how friendly he was and kind I knew he was perfect for my scheme. He even walked right into the trap offering to make Kyoko and me that cake (Mainly Kyoko mind you), I think I was born to be a matchmaker first Yamamoto and Gokudera and now Kyoko and Irie.

Whilst we were at the cake shop I managed to slip away from the two red heads and call Yuki asking him if he wanted to meet up at Namimori park in about half an hour, after that my only task was to convince the obviously awkward boy to accompany us and to be fair it wasn't really that hard to do with his clear crush on Kyoko.

After the brief introductions and some of the cake I led everyone to the cinema, since none could decide what to pick I just asked the clerk to give us four tickets to the newest film out, not knowing of course that it was a horror.

Yuki suggested the back row saying it was the best view but by the way he was blushing and turning away whilst he said it I knew what he had in mind and it made me smile a little that he was being a little more forward than when we'd first met, well got together. Kyoko and Irie went along with it if not a little awkwardly on Irie's part and I found myself in between Yuki and Kyoko, Yuki on my left and Kyoko on my right with Irie sitting the other side of Kyoko.

It was around half way through the film that I felt Yuki turn towards me and place a hand on mine before leaning forwards to place a peck on my cheek, knowing this I turned my head so our lips touched and I watched in amusement as his eyes widened. I felt his hand hesitantly slide into my hair which I'd worn down today and pull me closer ever so slowly as our lips parted and we deepened the kiss. The film completely and utterly forgotten I leaned forwards my stomach pressed against the arm of the chair as I tried to move closer as I got more into the kiss, Yuki doing the same as we continued to kiss.

I don't know how long it lasted but it didn't matter, that was our third kiss and by far the best, as soon as we parted and I settled back in my seat but my hand still in his I felt slightly embarrassed by how open we'd been in public with Kyoko sitting right next to me. I turned to face her and noticed her attention was completely off of myself and Yuki as she clung to Irie her head buried in his shoulder almost cowering away from the scenes of the horror movie, their hands were together and Irie seemed to be gripping hers as much as she was gripping his.

I smiled at Yuki before turning my attention back to the movie, it didn't really matter that I'd missed any of it as horrors are kind of generic and the plot for this movie was definitely loose at best. I'd only been watching it for a few minutes before I heard a distinctive voice yelling a few rows in front.

"Oi you, would you stop snoring I'm trying to watch the movie" the impatient voice yelled presumably at someone in front of them.

"Maa Maa Hayato, calm down" that voice also sounded familiar.

"What's EXTREMLY the matter?" I heard another voice bellow.

"Turf top is that you, what the fuck are you doing here?" I heard the first voice yell at the third.

"I'm on an EXTREME date with Hana"

"Great job idiot you fell asleep!" I'm sure that voice belonged to Gokudera.

It only took a few moments before I heard rapid footsteps heading towards the commotion a flash light scouring over the crowd before it revealed a familiar silver haired teenager having a shouting match with a white haired teenager their respective partners attempting to hide themselves under the cover of darkness but failing miserably.

"Excuse me sirs but could you please be quite people are trying to enjoy the movie, if you don't I'll have to ask you to leave" the male movie theatre worked whispered with authority.

I watched as Gokudera glared defiantly at the staff member before turning away as Yamamoto smiled apologetically at the man, Hana already having dragged her boyfriend back into his seat probably feeling utterly humiliated by the scene.

A whisper from my side caught my attention and I turned to face the source Yuki.

"Do you know them?" he asked me, the tone of his voice was strange almost worried so I simply nodded in reply adding that they had been my friends for about a year as well as Tsuna, Kyoko and several others. A look contorted on his features, his eyes showing a mixture of confusion and sadness among the collage of colors that were usually present in his orbs. I began to get the feeling I hadn't been told the whole truth about something and I wasn't sure I was going to like the truth whenever it decided to rear its ugly head.

* * *

Dino pushed himself off the smaller frame underneath him and standing up straight before offering a hand for his student who proceeded to ignore the gesture in favor of getting up by himself. Dino sighed wondering if the stubborn prefect would ever open up to anyone a little part of him hoping it would be him that the teenager confided and sought out, he quickly pushed the thought aside as he remember his original intention and how they'd ended up in this position.

"Kyoya you wanted to talk to me about something?" Dino asked the boy who was now facing away from him on his usual perch, the windowsill.

"Whatever gave you that impression" the prefect answered showing no interest in his tutor.

"Well you did stop me from leaving"

This statement was met with silence and only the soft tweeting of Hibird could be heard.

"Kyoya is there something you're not telling me?" the mafia boss pried knowing it would most likely get him nowhere.

Again silence.

"Kyoya, I'm leaving tomorrow so if there's anything you need to say..." Dino trailed off still trying to get the information out of the teen.

"Where are you going?" a question answered with a question, typical Dino thought.

"Italy, I have no reason to stay here any longer I only came on Reborn's request to help with this mission" which Dino figured was a hoax anyway but it meant he got to spend time with his student and that was always a positive for him.

The cloud guardian said nothing and the two remained in silence even as the Cavallone boss walked out the door and out of the school briefly looking up at where Hibari at been sitting just moments ago. The boy was still there but this time he wasn't facing away and was staring right at him, from that distance Dino couldn't see the younger male's confusion and to be honest it would have been difficult to identify even if he had been close up as Hibari's eyes remained guarded still.

It had only been ten minutes since Dino had left and despite his usual composure and disdain for weakness, Hibari felt slightly weaker because that particular herbivore wasn't around.


	28. Chapter 28: Uncovered

Chapter 28: Uncovered

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 3,283

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters or KHR o other than my OC's =D

Warnings: Swearing, Boy love and there is sexual content in this chapter so this fic has been moved up to an M even though this is a terribly short amount of smut XD

Pairings: 8059, OCxHaru, KyokoxIrie, HibarixTsuna, DinoxHibari (briefly mentioned in this chapter) o and a mention of one of Dino's past one sided loves ^.^

A/N: I think the characters in this chapter are a little OOC unfortunately, I hope this makes up for my extremely long absence though, I'm really sorry I haven't kept to my promise this has been sat on my computer for months now for everyone that's reviewed this fiction and my others ty so much I hope you come back and read and review this chapter. Also this has moved up to an M sorry to those of you who didn't really want this fic to become explicit even if it is a pathetic amount of smut lol Ty yoshi333 x x x

o i forgot to say to the reviewer that reviewed a few days ago i'm sorry that's just going to have to be a slight AU moment there lol i completly forgot ^.^ ty for pointing out though.

Yuki entered his room looking utterly exhausted, he'd barely managed to get away from Haru when she noticed something was wrong, he felt bad leaving her there with Kyoko and Irie whilst he returned home alone, but he had to take care of something. In his frustration the teen kicked at his bookshelf knocking some of the expensive and barely touched text books off the shelves scattering them across his bland floor.

All the way to the cinema Yuki had felt a presence following them, this was something he'd been afraid of since he'd traveled to Japan, none was supposed to know he was here save for his parents and some of their most trusted underlings. He'd been living in Japan for most of his life, living with the maids, cooks and butlers that occupied his family's holiday home; they'd sent him here so he'd be safe from their lifestyle and so he could get a decent education.

At first he'd been excited to leave for Japan but over the years he longed to be back in his home country with his parents and older siblings, he missed them what child wouldn't; eventually he began to resent them for singling him out and sending him away, the youngest of their four children. He had been around the same age as Gokudera was when he'd left his family, seven years old and although the boy couldn't claim to have lived as tough a life as the smoking bomb he could say he'd had to survive on his own for most of his life and all of his achievements were his own.

He slumped onto the floor in front of his door and banged his head back onto the wood startling two maids that were going past causing them to drop the towels they were carrying. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Master Yuki is everything alright in there?" one of the many maids that worked for his family asked, he couldn't possibly remember them all there were so many, very few of his family's employee's left their impression on his memory and even fewer had left one of a good memory.

Out of politeness Yuki opened the door to apologize to the maid.

"I'm sorry I startled you everything is fine" Yuki told her convincingly, hiding all of his ugly emotions behind a mask.

"Sir I bought you your dinner"

Yuki looked down at the tray, a few moments later everything went black, all he remembered was the smell of rotten fish.

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera returned to Gokudera's apartment all the while Gokudera talking animatedly about the film with Yamamoto nodding and saying yeah at random intervals. It was unusual for the baseball star to lack enthusiasm even if he didn't understand fully what was going on, Gokudera inevitably caught on to this but decided to let it go until they got back to his apartment.

The two teens entered the studio apartment Gokudera closing the door but not locking it behind them, all the while his jade green eyes watching as his boyfriend slouched onto the black leather setae. The bomber sighed quietly before walking over to the fridge to get himself a drink, preferably something cold and refreshing after a long hard day of 'failed research' (stalking). Thoroughly searching the refrigerator he found nothing, just a little frustrated he settled for a glass of water, he didn't understand what was up with Yamamoto, the baseball star had been practically silent all the way home. Pale fingers brushed over one of the glasses in the top cupboard, he wondered whether it had something to do with him trying to blow him up earlier, maybe. It only took a few seconds but Gokudera accidentally pushed the glass out of the cupboard and it was falling towards his face.

He didn't want to admit it but maybe he was a bit short the storm guardian thought to himself as he watched Takeshi reach for the glass before it smashed onto his head.

"Thanks" Gokudera mumbled under his breath, when he was met with no response and no movement from his boyfriend, Gokudera looked up and saw chocolate brown eyes staring at him in a way that left him feeling just a little exposed, almost a hunger present in the orbs.

Gokudera found himself staring back and leaning forward almost in a trance that suddenly broke when their lips met and Takeshi pushed him harshly against the counter.

_It only took a few seconds before both of them where in a heated kiss with Yamamoto pressing Gokudera against the counter both of their bodies molded together perfectly_.

This situation did seem familiar to the shorter of the two teens but he was too distracted with the way _Yamamoto's hands began trailing down Gokudera's back before ending at his waist, without any warning the athlete lifted the slighter boy onto the counter making it easier for them to kiss as they were now the same height_.

_Yamamoto stood in between Gokudera's legs allowing the shorter teen to press up against him and wrap his legs around his waist,_ Gokudera gasped at the sensation of heat radiating off where their bodies met that increased even further when Yamamoto started to rub himself against the other teen.

"Takeshi" Gokudera groaned as he began to thrust back frantically, both of them obviously needing this more than they previously realized.

Yamamoto began to feel frustrated with the lack of skin on skin contact and suddenly yanked the shorter teen's shirt over his head before throwing it in some random corner of the room to be forgotten about. Gokudera shivered as the cold air hit his bare back only to be replaced with the warmth of Takeshi's hands as they slid over his sides and up his back before threading through his silver hair and tugging. Yamamoto didn't waste any time his tongue sampling his boyfriend's neck and shoulders, licking slowly from the crook of Gokudera's neck up to his ear, licking around the shell before sucking on the lobe.

The Italian didn't understand what had come over his boyfriend so suddenly making him jump him like this but at the moment he couldn't concentrate on the nagging thought that this situation had a certain déjà vu ring about it, especially when Takeshi reached the hem of his jeans and began to slip his hands under the backside of the denim. Gokudera simply clung to Takeshi's shirt as he felt the unusual feeling of hands sliding underneath his clothes, his heart began racing as the tanned hands removed themselves from his jeans and began pulling them down his legs. The teen knew he wasn't ready for this or was he, truly he didn't know all he really considered was how nervous he currently was at having Yamamoto see him like that, completely exposed.

Hayato felt the previously steady and unsettlingly fast hands pause before beginning to smooth over his sides reassuringly, Yamamoto must have noticed his hesitancy and just like that the pace slowed. Yamamoto continued drawing circles on the bombers back whilst holding Gokudera loosely waiting for the other boy to calm a bit before continuing.

"I'm sorry Hayato I guess I got a little ahead of myself" Yamamoto admitted quietly into silver hair.

Gokudera didn't say anything responding by pressing his face more forcefully into the Yamamoto's neck. The bomber felt as Yamamoto started an attempt to move away and separate the two of them but the storm guardian wouldn't relinquish his hold on the athlete.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto asked question clearly written in his voice.

"You're still you know…I can help with that"

"But you're not read…" Yamamoto began to protest but was cut short firstly by the hand that had pressed against the hardness through his pants and secondly by Hayato's voice.

"I was just nervous" Gokudera replied honestly, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend to make sure he knew he was telling the truth.

* * *

Dino sighed as he sat on the private plane that would return him to Italy in just a few hours, time seemed to be going much slower now that he'd left his lively younger brother and co and Hibari who refused to be associated with the group. Romario was seated next to him and had noticed his boss's particularly down mood but decided not to probe, after all another sign of a good right hand man was knowing when not to ask, something Gokudera still had yet to master.

The Cavallone boss usually welcomed the sight of the beautiful mansion which he called his home as he would be greeted by all his loyal underlings not that he considered them as such, but today he felt dread for when he stepped off the plane and onto Italian soil, it would signal the end of any hopes of a relationship beyond student and tutor.

The blonde let a small smile make it's way up onto his face whilst hoping Tsuna would have better luck taming the skylark, although he wasn't sure the timid brunette was up to the task as it was obviously going to take some doing and even then Hibari was well Hibari, he had antisocial written all over his tonfa's as they smashed into your face or various other body parts. Dino tried to console himself in the knowledge that he knew that if he asked it of Romario he would find him as many suitors as possible female or male and that he would be able to scour through the bunch and eventually find someone he really liked.

Over the years the mafia boss had been proposed several…many….countless times by countless numbers of women and had been propositioned by countless men as well, surely it wouldn't hurt to see if any of them could spark something inside of him. On the other hand he'd never met anyone like Hibari and he's not sure if he'd ever want to again, he couldn't just find a replacement for someone like that.

Dino closed his chocolate orbs in an attempt to rid the thoughts out of his mind and try and get some sleep for the next half of the journey, eventually it worked and Romario looked over at him and rolled his eyes, first Squalo and now Hibari, the right hand man couldn't help but think his boss had horrible taste.

* * *

Tsuna felt a little depressed even worse than his usual I'm 'no good Tsuna' depressions , the brunette leant against a nearby wall his bangs covering his usually honest and happy brown eyes which now seemed dull and lifeless after listening in on Hibari and Dino. Sure he hadn't heard anything specifically but well it just hurt hearing them scuffle around in the room just behind the door, doing god knows what.

Tsuna had only been in the alleyway for a few minutes before his hyper intuition began sensing a hostile presence nearby, a few of them in fact and they were heading his way, unfortunately for the brunette this particular alleyway was a dead end and he had nowhere to run. Then he saw them, several men in black suits and dark sunglasses advancing on him, all four of them heavily built with broad shoulders and ridiculously muscular necks and arms.

The young Vongola gulped preparing to be pummeled as he heard the men crack their knuckles before one of them grabbed his wrist and yanked him forwards, another man gripping tightly onto a bunch of his hair pulling his head back to face him. The mans glasses were off now and the teen could clearly see the ugly features of the older males face, a scar stretching up from his jaw all the way to his left eyebrow, tight thin lips and piercing dark eyes.

"You Vongola are all scum, little runt" the man with the hideous scar spat at him before roughly shoving him onto the ground, "I can't believe the boss wanted us to leave you alone", Tsuna felt the disgusting saliva slide over his cheek wanting desperately to wipe it off but fearing this would just enrage the man even more.

The young Vongola boss had his eyes scrunched closed and simply lay on the floor awaiting the first proper blow, when it didn't come and instead he heard a scream, his brown orbs hesitantly opened to see the men collapsed in a circle of bodies around him.

"No crowding" a familiar voice ordered the unconscious men, not that they could comply which led to them receiving a further rather unnecessary beating for good measure. Tsuna looked up already knowing who his savior was and wanting to run up and hug him but knew that that would earn him the same treatment as his attackers, Hibari stood there barely breaking a sweat yet looking unusually aggressive.

"Herbivore come with me" Hibari said whilst placing his Tonfa's in their rightful positions in his disciplinary jacket before walking off at a steady pace back towards the school. The other teen looked at his guardian and wondered why he was even here and what he could possibly want with him, as if in answer to these questions "We still need to discuss your punishment" which then created a further question 'for what?', "for trespassing on school grounds after hours". Tsuna felt like sweat dropping, figures Hibari would have noticed him standing outside the door; he does after all have an unnatural ability for sensing misconduct.

One thing was plaguing Tsuna's mind though, what that thug had said to him 'all you Vongola are scum' which meant he was obviously mafia and then 'I don't understand why the boss wanted us to leave you alone' which meant this boss knew him or at least knew of him and lived nearby for his goons to be wandering around.

* * *

Bianchi made her way to her brother's apartment at a casual pace removing her guise as she went; for once Haru's cosplay obsession had been useful allowing the poison scorpion to impersonate a maid at Yuki's home as Reborn had instructed her to do. Things were getting complicated and as much as she knew it entertained Reborn she didn't enjoy people she cared about getting involved especially her little brother and just recently Haru who had somehow managed to penetrate Bianchi's normally cold and concealed heart.

Bianchi knew that once her brother found out about Tsuna's attack he would be unstoppable in his mission to destroy the perpetrators unfortunately for him Hibari had already taken care of the goons in question, but the larger more dangerous problem was still an issue. The pink haired woman paused in her walk for a second a wave of guilt coming over her and sympathy for Haru, the poor girl just had to fall in love with a mafia dons son didn't she, granted he was the youngest son but still, maybe she had a thing for mafia boss's after all she had liked Tsuna. Sighing the woman continued to the apartment door and went to use the spare key she'd had made when she realized the door wasn't even locked. She panicked just for a second what if something had happened to Hayato, the girl barged through the door.

"HAYAT..o"

Light green eyes widened slightly, her brother sure was taking a fast pace with his boyfriend now wasn't he she thought to herself, her eyes returning to normal a light smirk playing on her thin lips as her brother stared wide eyed at her all the while the taller of the two boy's didn't even notice her presence continuing his rather intimate ministrations.

* * *

Haru had needed a distraction when she didn't receive a call back after she'd rang Yuki 10 times and text him three times, trying to forget her concern for her boyfriend she returned to a fiction she'd been working on.

_**"I was just nervous" Gokudera replied honestly, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend to make sure he knew he was telling the truth.**_

_**Confidence returning Yamamoto slid the denim off his shorter boyfriends legs revealing pale smooth skin, his tanned hands smoothed upwards before sneaking under the red boxers Gokudera was barely wearing. The silver haired teen felt his face heat up at the contact, moaning lightly as Yamamoto's hand wrapped around his hardness and squeezing ever so slightly.**_

Haru blushed when she read through what she'd just written, she felt a little disgusting writing such graphic things about the two boys she was friends with but it was hot thinking about them that way and she wasn't the only one that felt that way she reasoned hence the community overflowing with members.

With that encouragement she continued typing on her laptop, still blushing throughout.

_**Yamamoto sucked and nibbled on Gokudera's smooth pale neck as he pumped the other's hard member torturously slowly causing the other boy to growl low in his throat and thrust his hips upwards encouraging a faster pace. Eventually after what felt like an eternity for the silver haired bomber the baseball star began to pump him faster and harder, blunt nails digging into his hard flesh, the storm guardian loving the pleasure coursing through him opened his legs even further almost invitingly.**_

_**The athlete grinned down at his boyfriend loving how vulnerable Gokudera looked at that moment a blush prominent on his cheeks, thrusting absently into Takeshi's hand and panting and moaning like he couldn't get enough of it.**_

_**Gokudera heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down but couldn't see as he'd closed his eyes long ago concentrating on the pleasure rapidly building in his lower abdomen. Green eyes opened slowly trying to identify why there was no longer pressure and friction being applied to his cock as Takeshi had removed his hand, however only a second later Gokudera's eyes snapped open, the feeling of the others hardness directly against his own Takeshi's hand pressing both of their dicks together, spreading both Gokudera's come and his own over both of their erections. **_

_**Gokudera looked up at his boyfriends now sweaty face, the baseball star's features scrunched up in pleasure and concentration, still trying to hold himself back. **_

_**The storm guardian with renewed confidence removed his hands from around Takeshi's neck and push himself further onto the counter now laying on his back his ass now rubbing temptingly over Takeshi's balls and the underside of his cock. **_

Pause and breath Haru told herself as her fingers stopped their rapid typing on the laptop keyboard; there's nothing wrong with what you're doing she kept telling herself. However despite trying to convince herself of that fact she just couldn't face typing anymore and shut the laptop screen abruptly as she heard her mother coming upstairs.

The blush staining Haru's face hadn't disappeared even when her mother entered the room a few moments later, luckily the older woman didn't mention it but it didn't stop Haru feeling extremely guilty and dirty for typing, thinking and getting hot and bothered by her friends relationship especially with her parents just in the room underneath hers.


	29. Chapter 29: Revelations?

Chapter 29: Revelations?

Word Count: 4,617

Author: Yoshi333

Disclaimer: Do not own KHR even though i wish i did.

Warnings: Swearing lots of it and some suggestive themes o and BL.

Pairings: 8059, HaruxOC, slight slight 1859 but only due to Bianchi's inner pervert not actually in the main plot.

A/N: sorry for any errors in this i've finally managed to squeeze out this chapter after so long of having a serious drought seriously hating writers block which luckily seems to have gone for now so anyone that liked my other main fic as well hopefully that will be updated soon! Yes finally getting round to updating and potentially finishing these fanfics and starting some new ones too =D Thankyou to everyone whose read this and will read it and hopefully review, alert or fave it not like i deserve it after so long. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and feel free to point out any errors i really need a beta none of this has been beta'd. O yeah and this is slightly AU as Haru's school is not all girls in this fic and Kyoko and Haru do not know about the mafia despite having been to the future and back. Thanks Yoshi333 x x x

Rainbow colored eyes opened hesitantly watering slightly at the acrid smell of rotten fish that still lingered in the boys' nose before he passed out. Blinking slowly eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room Yuki suddenly became aware that he was no longer in his room or in his family's mansion for that matter. The woman he had presumed to be in his family's employment sat opposite him, taking a good look at her he realized this woman would never have been hired as a maid by his parents. The woman had calculating and sharp green eyes that were currently boring into his own, her pink glossy hair falling over her shoulders in waves, she sat with relaxed poise her body curving in all the right places. Yes far too attractive, intelligent and manipulative to be hired by his suspicious parents, they liked to employ hideous mindless zombies that could never "tempt him or lead him astray".

"You're Yuki I presume?" the woman asked him, presumably she had been sent to kidnap him by a rival family then, surely not the Vongola though, what possible use could they have for him the boy pondered before answering her.

"Yes that is correct and who might you be or should I just refer to you as my abductress" Yuki spoke with clear distain for the woman and with a little aggravation added into the mix as well, no wonder his parents sent him away he had been fooled by an amateur.

"No you can call me Bianchi and I haven't taken you hostage, if you haven't noticed I have not restrained you in any way, I just have a few questions for you"

The teen look confused for a moment before moving his arms and hands finding them unbound, then further confusion at the reason as to why this was, he looked up at his no longer "captor" asking her through his expression to remedy his confusion.

When she didn't say anything further, Yuki felt as though he needed to prompt her, she was probably using silence as a tactic to get him to engage in the conversation anyway.

"Who do you work for and if you haven't kidnapped me why knock me unconscious?" Yuki asked whilst pinching his nose as the smell resurfaced when the woman called Bianchi pulled out a lunch box which looked like it contained purple sewage. The name Bianchi vaguely ringing a bell in his subconscious yet it didn't give him any answers as to her occupation or to why she would want to question him.

The boy grimaced as she began to peel back the lid of the box revealing what looked like a steaming purple sandwich, the stench was becoming unbearable now tears beginning to prick at the edges of his eyes.

"You fainted when I bought you lunch" the pink haired woman said her voice laced what seemed to be genuine confusion.

Was this woman being serious Yuki thought as he looked at her incredulously still holding his nose tightly, it became apparent to him that she was as she started to reach over in order to hand him the box.

"No it's alright thanks I've already eaten" Yuki insisted as he started to shrink back into the chair he was sitting in to get away from the poisonous dish.

"O, alright then" Bianchi said looking a tad dejected as she placed the lid back on the container before putting it back in the bag she was holding. When the pink haired woman turned around to face him her expression had morphed into a much more serious one from previously being casual.

"Do you like Haru?"

The abruptness of the question took the teen off guard a million questions buzzing in his mind the one that instantly flared to the forefront though …

"What have you done to her?" Yuki practically growled at Bianchi, standing up so forcibly he knocked the chair he'd been sitting on with a loud smack to the floor, despite the clear display of aggression Bianchi didn't even flinch remaining calm in her seat.

"Nothing, but you must be made aware that Haru is a member of the Vongola family, a very valued and much loved member and I also need to inform you that your identity is no secret to us" Bianchi chose her words carefully and remained collected she didn't want to use force after all even speaking to him was a big risk.

The shock was a clearly written all over the boys pale features, Haru was a member of the …Vongola that would explain the presence of the guardians in the cinema, they've known all along, panic began to spread thought the teens body, willing him to run from this situation.

"It's alright we don't intend to do anything to you, the Vongola may not be allies with your family but we're hardly enemies either"

Yuki knew this was strictly true however his father had long since had a grudge against the most powerful mafia family in Italy as he was the youngest of his siblings he was not privy to the details of the dispute though. If his father ever knew he was dating a member he'd either disown him or attempt to use Haru to his advantage through some sort of infiltration mission.

"Haru doesn't know any of this Yuki, don't tell her"

Yuki looked at her incredulously "How can she be a member of a mafia family and not know she is one"

"It's a complicated situation and one which I can't divulge" the pink haired woman stated as she stood up and turned to leave before turning back to face him briefly, "Just don't hurt her Yuki" emerald eyes bore into his as she relayed her threat.

Even after the female Mafioso had left the teen stood there shaking slightly in the dim light a single name on his lips and on his mind, he wanted to see her, needed to.

"Haru"

* * *

"Hayato, calm down" Bianchi tried once again sometimes her brother was just impossible.

"Calm down CALM DOWN, whilst the Tenth was being attacked I was fucking… FUCKING" Gokudera yelled in frustration slamming his fists against the counter in his kitchen. Just as Bianchi or Yamamoto were about to cut in the smoking bomb made it clear he was not finished with his rant just yet. "AND that fucking bastard prefect was the one who got to beat the shit out of those bastards, WHAT THE FUCK WHY WAS HE EVEN THERE" the question went unanswered as the silver-head continued on. "I am never doing THAT again ever" he turned to Yamamoto eyes in slits "We ARE NEVER doing that again".

"The tenth comes first" the storm guardian finished off, slumping into his leather couch head in his hands.

"You haven't asked any of the right questions Hayato" Bianchi said without a hint of amusement even though she was secretly amused by his revealing rant.

Gokudera looked up at her through his bangs questioningly.

"Where's Tsuna and do we know who threatened him?" Yamamoto offered avoiding both Bianchi's and Gokudera's eyes in an attempt to conceal the hurt within them. The rain guardian knew Gokudera had only said half of those things because he was emotional and it was spur of the moment but one thing the bomber had said struck him 'the tenth always comes first' he knew Gokudera didn't remotely consider the brunette boy in a romantic way but... Could he really live like that …always second, his dad had always told him never to settle for second best that you always deserved first but he was sure that he would do anything for the other boy.

Bianchi looked over at the baseball star noting the others change in mood; her brother could be so insensitive sometimes.

"Tsuna's back at his home and we have some idea however an investigation is still going on so it's best we wait for now" Bianchi told the two guardians carefully.

"WAIT, how the fuck can we wait, what wait for some bastard to attack the tenth, I can't just sit here and wa…" Gokudera cut himself off as his stomach began clenching painfully, doubling over before everything went black and he crumpled back into the couch.

The pink haired woman sighed as she placed the goggles back on her face, maybe she went a bit too far but he really did need to calm down before he gave himself stomach ulcers from the stress. Of course Bianchi didn't consider the possibility that her cooking or the constant cramps her face gave him would cause him stomach ulcers but that's beside the point.

Yamamoto noticing the bomber had ceased speaking made his way over to the couch to investigate the other boys' condition, of course still oblivious to the fact that seeing his sisters' face caused such a terrible reaction in the storm guardian. Gokudera was curled up on the couch hands desperately clutching at his middle with a deep crimson blush spreading over his pale features.

Yamamoto being the ever caring friend/boyfriend that he was almost went into 'mother hen mode' as Bianchi would later describe it, speeding into action. The pink haired woman briefly followed the teen with her eyes before deciding she could leave her brother to him and began making her way out of the cramped apartment.

Gokudera groaned as he slowly began to regain his senses, feeling something damp and cool being pressed to his forehead and a hand soothingly rubbing his palm, it all felt far too familiar…'That Bitch'.

Eyelids slowly forcing themselves to open, Gokudera looked up at his 'nurse' and again a certain déjà vu moment seemed to occur. Seriously he didn't want to rely on other people to look after him especially the baseball idiot; he wasn't going to be some pansy ass girl who depended on her loving 'heroic' boyfriend.

"Gokudera you're awake" the sentence seemed off to Gokudera, hadn't Yamamoto started calling him by his first name, even though the bomber didn't approve something clenched tightly in his gut and he knew it wasn't seeing his sisters face that caused it. The storm guardian attempted to be discreet trying to see through his bangs Yamamoto's expression and what he saw made that uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach increase ten-fold making him unconsciously touch his abdomen.

"Are you alright Gokudera?"

Snapping his head to look up at the other boy the silver-head noticed that he could no longer see the others face as he was turned away wringing out the cloth previously wiping at Gokudera's fevered forehead.

Deciding to ignore the question and the uneasiness making its way into his gut the storm guardian lifted himself up from the couch and made his way over to the front door of his apartment only one destination in mind.

"Are you going to Tsuna's?" Yamamoto asked but it came out as more of a demand, brown orbs glaring into the bowl of warm water in front of him showing him his own bitter expression.

Gokudera stopped mid step, the tone of the question was almost accusatory and definitely lacked Yamamoto's normally upbeat and enthusiastic attitude. Anger began flaring up in the bomber, 'none questioned anything concerning the tenth especially his loyalty to the tenth not even Yamamoto', minutes ticked by before either of them made a sound.

The slamming of a door reaching Yamamoto's ears informed him of his "boyfriends" rather angry departure from the apartment. Yamamoto hadn't intended for the question to come out the way it did but it did convey his very frustrated emotions, not that the silver-head would actually receive the intended meaning due to the bombers slightly messed up logic when it came to social situations and communication. Dropping the wash cloth into the now cold water splashing a few droplets into his lap, Yamamoto felt all the progress he'd made with the other boy over the past few weeks and months slowly crumble away.

* * *

Haru stared dejectedly at her pink phone that hadn't vibrated as of yet, signaling she hadn't received a reply to one of her many sent messages and voice mails. The brunette had a distinctly unpleasant feeling settling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling she got whenever someone was keeping something from her, she'd felt it many times before when concerning a certain other brunette by the name of Tsuna but it felt much worse this time around.

"Yuki" Haru sighed as she whispered his name under her breath.

There was something strange going on behind her back again and just like last time she doubted she was going to get any answers out of anyone, did they not trust her, she wondered this often enough. Tsuna had once told her it was for her own protection but the girl couldn't help but think this was flawed logic after all Kyoko and herself were still part of the situation despite not understanding it; surely they could get hurt by not being fully aware.

A soft buzzing sound disturbed the brunette from her thoughts, 'what is that?' realizing it was her phone she launched herself across the bed to grab it, flipping it open as soon as her fingers touched the cheap plastic case.

"Yuki!" Haru practically yelled down the phone.

"Haru, its Bianchi"

Disappointment washed over the love-struck teen not that she wasn't happy about hearing from her friend but at that moment only one person would put her mind at ease.

"Sorry Bianchi, its nice hearing from you, is there something you need?"

Despite her attempt at keeping the depression she felt from her voice, Bianchi easily picked up on it, the pink haired woman regretted Haru's misfortune it always seemed that she was the one getting hurt.

"Are you alright Haru? I was wondering if you wanted to help babysit the kids with me."

Ignoring Bianchi's first question Haru considered her offer before coming to the conclusion that the children might take her mind off things if only for a few hours.

"Sure, shall I come over to Tsuna's?"

"Actually I was thinking of taking them out to the park today, it's been a while since they've been out of the house"

"That sounds like a great idea I'll see you soon"

* * *

Gokudera was furious; as he made his way towards the tenths house everyone avoided him fearing the immense killing aura surrounding him. 'How dare Yamamoto accuse him of…. he didn't even know what Yamamoto was accusing him of' the silver head momentarily stopped in the middle of the street thinking over the conversation he'd had with the other boy just a few minutes earlier.

Failing to come up with any explanation for the baseball stars behavior began frustrating the ¾ Italian as he began making his way to the tenths house at a more accelerated pace, completely ignoring his surroundings causing him to crash into someone.

"Oi watch where you're going you fucking moron" Gokudera yelled at the other teen sprawled out in front of his feet.

Looking down at the other boy something sparked in the storm guardians' memory, as if he should recognize the clumsy idiot that knocked into him because it obviously wasn't him that charged and knocked over the other boy.

'Sandy hair', 'bluey green eyes', 'slightly foreign looking face' who was he Gokudera pondered unaware that he was currently staring rather menacingly at the slightly panicking teen.

"Sorry about crashing into you, I'm in a hurry see you" the teen yelled out as he attempted to scramble to hit feet before rushing past the storm.

Unfortunately for the distressed teen Gokudera had managed to latch onto his wrist as he ran past him dragging him back towards the silver haired boy.

"You're Yuki aren't you?"

The captured teen bristled hearing his name coming from the Vongola guardians lips before attempting to wrench his wrist from the others grip without success.

"Oi what the fuck do you think you're doing" Gokudera yelled at the other teen quickly losing his temper as the other boy continued to squirm in his grasp. Yuki finally managed to tug his wrist from Gokudera's hold tripping back of a few steps on his own feet composing himself at the last second avoiding another trip on his ass. Looking around desperately for an escape route the cornered teen wanted to put as much distance between himself and the temperamental storm in front of him who currently was eyeing him with some disdain.

"Excuse me but I have to go and see someone" Yuki told the other teen defensively as he straightened up to attempt his escape yet again.

"Wait a sec are you going to see Haru?" Gokudera asked trying to be as polite as possible which he was finding considerably difficult due to the fact the other boy was determined to get away from him without answering any questions.

"N..n…no" Yuki stammered eyes darting towards the pavement.

"It's obvious you are" Gokudera stated looking at the other boy from the side, why was he acting so suspicious there wasn't anything wrong with him seeing Haru was there, there was something definitely not right. The silver haired Italian turned back to the other boy to try and squeeze some answers out of him when he noticed his eyes they were changing color, the blues, greens and hazel tones all mixing together almost swirling, Gokudera couldn't help but stare into the other males eyes completely forgetting his wariness of the other boy and at the same time the resentment he had felt towards Yamamoto about 20 minutes prior.

It felt as though all the negative emotions that he possessed were being soothed out just by staring at the others eyes, Gokudera could feel it happening but could do nothing to stop it. Once the silver haired teen was calm the colors stopped and Yuki's irises returned to their normal mix. Neither of them understood what had just occurred, the storm guardian suddenly confused as to why he'd stormed out of his apartment and deciding to head back completely ignoring the other boy watching him intently.

* * *

Gokudera arrived back at his apartment around 10 minutes after his encounter with Yuki. As the door snapped shut behind him the noise seeming to pull him to his senses, green eyes blinking rapidly as if trying to compute everything that had occurred over the past half an hour.

"What the fuck" the bomber shouted to his now apparently empty apartment after piecing everything together, he felt duped by the teen he'd met on the street and it irritated him. How had the sandy haired boy managed to get the silverette to forget everything and turn around back to his apartment with absolutely no protest, it was a near impossible feat when it didn't involve the tenth Vongola boss or possibly Yamamoto.

"O Gokudera you're back already" Yamamoto said mildly surprised by the other boy's presence as he came out of bathroom after emptying the bowel he'd been using to hold the warm water earlier.

Remembering their unspoken argument before he left the bomber felt slightly guilty that heavy feeling in his stomach from earlier returning, he'd said some extremely hurtful things as Ryohei would have put it.

"Listen Takeshi…"

The baseball star looked up at the use of his first name clearly the other teen had something serious to say to him, usually he would have loved the sound of his name coming from Gokudera's lips but he couldn't bring himself to grin this time.

"I'm sorry for all those things I said earlier I didn't think I never do, do i?"

"I'm not your number one am I and I never will be?

The question took the shorter teen off guard; everything came together at that moment, what this was all about.

"The tenth has to come first"

Yamamoto sighed looking away already knowing that would be the others answer.

"But you've also somehow became my number one, Idiot"

When Yamamoto looked up thoroughly shocked Gokudera was looking at his shoes in embarrassment the pink flush on his cheeks becoming more prominent every second the black haired teen stared. Unable to keep the grin from his face the taller boy practically pounced on the blushing teen, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"I love you Hayato"

"I love you too idio..Takeshi"

* * *

Returning home Haru felt like some of the depression that had settled over her after Yuki's sudden departure had dissipated. Spending the day with Bianchi and the kids had been a wonderful distraction. The kids, Lambo in particular had been a nightmare but the brunette girl had preferred it that way not allowing her mind to wander onto other things.

Now she'd retuned home she would need another distraction before she was tired enough to settle down for bed. Maybe jot down a few more idea's for some fanfics anything to keep her mind of a certain someone.

Settling down onto her bed Haru flipped open her laptop currently situated on her lap, as soon as the screen light flared up she heard a bleep.

A message.

RebornsLover:

Hey, I just thought I'd send you some of my ideas for some fanfics see what you think and get back to me.

Thanks RebornsLover.

Sent today at [5.55]

Scanning over the email Haru noticed there was an attachment, downloading; saving it and then opening it up she realized Bianchi had been doing quite a lot of work.

_1. Gokudera Hayato had smoked since he was around ten years old and continued to do so even after meeting his beloved boss Sawada Tsunayoshi. The brunette had asked him many times if he could maybe just maybe consider cutting down, that perhaps the silver haired boy as he was at the time could try quitting just for a week or so, or when they got older suggested attempting to use nicotine patches as a replacement. _

_The storm guardian of the Vongola could not abide by any of these suggestions made by his boss because he was addicted, addicted to the feeling of cold steel scraping his cheek bone swiping the slowly diminishing cigarette bud from between his lips. Addicted to the sound of a shoe stamping the dying embers into non-existence on the pavement. Addicted to the familiar "I'll bite you to death" before the inevitable pressure on his neck cutting off his air supply. _

_Gokudera Hayato was addicted to his punishment thereafter. Canines latching onto a pale neck puncturing the skin a small trickle of blood sliding between parted lips. A pink tongue collecting up the red liquid before moving up to an open pliant mouth allowing the blood to flow between their tongues, teeth and lips._

Haru felt a frown forming on her features, Bianchi's writing confused her, what was this about the Vongola and guardians and Tsuna being Gokudera's boss. Shrugging her shoulders Haru continued reading the other suggestions, maybe Bianchi was putting Gokudera and she presumed Hibari into some sort of role play. The brunette didn't really want to consider Bianchi's first fanfic as she almost felt like she'd be betraying Yamamoto by writing it and it was also quite disturbing that Bianchi was writing fanfics involving her brother in some sort of sexual situation which almost made the silver haired boy seem like a masochist.

_2. The familiar purple smoke spread throughout Tsuna's bedroom, everyone present knew what this meant and were sat waiting in anticipation but what emerged from the smoke was not what any one of them was expecting. _

"_HIEEEE Gokudera-kun"_

_A silver haired woman wearing a midnight blue dress with a slit up to mid-thigh showing a generous amount of cleavage due to the low cut design of the dress was stood in the center of the teens bedroom._

_The woman looked shocked green eyes scanning over the group of people surrounding her in a semi-circle, a furious blush beginning to flourish over her pale cheeks and cutely over the bridge of her petite nose. _

"_Hahaha Gokudera looks pretty in a dress" Yamamoto said as he entered into the room after returning from the toilet. _

"_Yamamoto!" Tsuna was looking nervously at the woman that had appeared from the purple smoke, she did look a lot like Gokudera but she had …breasts and had long hair well Squalo had long hair but men didn't have breasts. _

_Sensing a chance to escape the silver-ette dashed in her heels towards the open door where Yamamoto was still standing. The black haired teen found himself being dragged out of the doorway and back into the toilet down the hall in a matter of seconds before finding himself pressed against the much more voluptuous chest of a flustered Gokudera. _

_Unfortunately because of how cramped the space was and the rush to get into the room the black haired teen found his hands on the apparently female Gokudera's chest, unable to resist an experimental squeeze. _

"_These feel real Gokudera haha" Yamamoto said in his normal upbeat tone thoroughly embarrassing the silver head. _

"_They're not real idiot now get off" Gokudera ordered the younger male in a slightly softer voice that obviously didn't suit him, trying to shove the black haired teen off but only managing to push them closer. _

_At this range the rain guardian suddenly took in Gokudera's full appearance despite the obvious differences in his appearance the boy also noticed that the other males hair was slightly tousled, the lipstick the older man was wearing was smeared suspiciously around his lips and one of the straps of his dress was slid down his pale shoulder revealing a purplish dark bruise marring the creamy skin. _

_Noticing all these things produced an unfamiliar feeling in the black haired teen, Jealousy._

Now Bianchi was writing her brother as a cross dresser, these fics were just getting weirder and weirder, the mention of purple smoke did remind her of the events when they supposedly went to the future where when given the opportunity Tsuna didn't tell Kyoko and her what was going on, it was extremely frustrating that they were stuck in such a dangerous situation which they knew nothing now for the last one, the last fic only seemed to have a title and a concept.

Scanning over the small paragraph the brunette managed to pick up that it was called Adoption papers and that the concept was based around nana Sawada and the babies and involved a social worker. It seemed a little bit strange not something she would normally write but it could work she decided. Haru was slightly confused as to why Bianchi had sent her so many fics that didn't revolve around Yamamoto and Gokudera as that was what Haru's community was based on but decided it didn't really matter too much especially compared to the other oddities concerning the fics.

A small knock on her door pulled Haru away from her reading, getting up from her bed she headed downstairs wondering who could be calling this late how rude of them she thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Haru".


	30. Chapter 30: Without Interruption

Chapter 30: Without Interruption

Word Count: 4,401

Author: Yoshi333

Disclaimer: The same as all the other chapters =]

Pairings: 8059, a little D18 in this chapter

Warnings: Swearing (maybe), smut o.O i actually got round to doing this for the people that requested it *sits nervously biting finger nails* XD

Beta: FoxieSwirl

A/N: I've actually managed to do a second update it's a sign that i will finish this fic! but not for a few chapters yet =] anyway this is a very smutty chapter with lots of 8059, not much plot though and Dino makes a re-appearance! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter and who faved and alerted this fic, it means a lot =] and thanks to my new beta FoxieSwirl who is editing both my fics for me =]. Yoshi x x

* * *

The boss of the Cavallone sat in his families' gardens opposite the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon, yet despite her long silky black hair, stormy grey eyes and gorgeously smooth pale skin the blonde's eyes weren't on her.

Dino appreciated Romario's time and effort spent in his attempt at finding a woman that resembled the teen he'd left behind in Japan just a few days ago but he didn't want a replacement for the anti-social male. All he wanted was a temporary distraction and the beauty in front of him was hardly that, her personality was dreary and bland, nothing like his fiery Kyoya. She wore an overbearing perfume that stung his nostrils and made his eyes burn when she leaned forward, playing with the loose strands of her hair attempting to look cute, touching his arm and face. She was being much too forward, leading the Blonde to feel uncomfortable.

He heard the sharp clacking of the woman's skinny heeled shoes on the path leading away from the secluded rose garden they had been occupying for lunch. He felt immense relief, the noise barely drawing his attention from his scenic surroundings; he hadn't even noticed she had gotten up to leave. The woman must have taken the hint after he'd shown no interest in her for the past half an hour. The blonde knew Romario would most likely scold him for not escorting the young lady out but he could deal with it later, heavy eyelids slowly dropping over hazel irises, his body slowly relaxing into the soft cushions of the chair he was lying on.

"Boss" a voice interrupted his drifting off.

Cracking one of his eyes open and turning to face his right hand man, the blonde waited for the scold talking to he'd been expecting.

"The Vongola Tenth is on the phone, Boss" Romario said, holding the phone out in the palm of his hand.

Taking the phone and holding it to his ear, Dino allowed his eyes to close again; slightly curious as to why his younger brother would feel the need to call him only a few days after his departure from Japan.

"H-h-hello Dino-san" the stuttering voice came through the speaker in the phone.

"Yo Tsuna, What's up?" the Cavallone boss asked pushing himself up in the chair as he spoke, Romario taking a seat opposite him where his female visitor had previously been seated.

Listening through the receiver a small frown etched itself onto the blondes face, Tsuna's voice on the other end of the line had a frantic edge to it despite the teen's poor attempts at trying to keep his voice steady whilst talking to his older brother.

"I n-need to ask you if you have heard of any recent mafia activity in Namimori?"

Dino hadn't heard of any recent mafia related activities in the Namimori area but that didn't mean there wasn't any, concern began making its way into the mafia don's mind, his main thought being 'Why would Tsuna be worried about mafia activity in Namimori? Has something happened?'.

"I haven't, but that doesn't mean I can't look into it and find out if there has been. Has something happened Tsuna?" Dino glanced opposite at him signalling for Romario to start researching.

"N-n-no everything is fine, I'm ok" the soft voice stuttered back in reply.

The blonde was sceptical but he could always find out if something had happened without the young brunette telling him directly, not wanting to press the already jumpy teen with too many questions.

"Alright Tsuna, I'll look into it and get back to you as soon as I can"

The teen gave his thanks before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

"Boss you have another appointment with a miss…" before his subordinate could answer Dino cut in, holding his hand up to silence the other man.

"Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day, I've got work to do" the blonde stated before walking past the suited male and into his estate. He really couldn't do with any more plastered on make-up, fake smiles and pointless awkward conversations.

* * *

Yamamoto looked down at the silver mop of hair tucked adorably against his chest, a small smile making its way onto his tan features. Gokudera loved him and he loved Gokudera and they both wanted to protect Tsuna with everything they had. Yamamoto supposed could live with sharing the Italian's number one spot, deciding in the end it would all be worth it.

It would be worth it; being able to smell the citrus shampoo in his hair, run his fingers through soft silver locks, to be the only one able to rile him up in that special way, to laugh with him …to see him in his dynamite boxers, well he hadn't quite seen Gokudera in any boxers but the baseball star presumed he'd have some and he couldn't wait to see them.

As hazel and green eyes met, both teens hoped nothing would ever change, the Italian leaning up and tilting his face to the side, encouraging the taller male to connect their lips. Yamamoto's hands slid up the others shirt, smoothing along pale unblemished skin, the built-up frustration of their previous interruption reflected in the way the tanned hands pushed their bodies impossibly closer, gripping tightly onto slender hips.

Desperate for contact the two boys closed the gap between their lips, tongues automatically seeking each other out in a heated kiss.

Unable to get as much contact between their lips as he wanted the silver haired teen looped his arms around Yamamoto's neck attempting to gain leverage so he could press his tongue further into the black haired teen's mouth. Realising his shorter lover's intentions Yamamoto hoisted him up, forcing the slender legs to wrap around his waist as he pressed Gokudera into the wall he'd backed him up against.

Gasping as he became roughly sandwiched between the wall and Yamamoto's hard chest, a blush stained the shorter teens pale features as he looked up into the clearly lustful eyes of the rain guardian. The silver head began to feel frustrated as Yamamoto brought their lips together once more, the shorter male wanting to feel more in control of their situation.

Threading his thin pianist fingers through coarse black hair the Italian melded their lips more firmly together dictating the pace and depth of the kiss, rubbing his tongue against the foreign muscle in his own mouth with more authority than before, drawing a low groan from the back of Takeshi's throat in response.

The kiss becoming more passionate as Takeshi's hands slipped under dark denim, cupping his boyfriend's ass and grinding their hips together roughly. All previous inhibitions left behind as the rough material was inched lower, the dynamite user's boxers soon following suit, the cool air on his newly exposed skin causing a shiver to run up the length of his spine.

The feeling of calloused inexperienced hands roaming over his body forced the silver head to moan, arching into the other boy's touch as he pulled away from the kiss panting lightly as his head made contact with the wall.

"Hayato" Yamamoto spoke huskily in Gokudera's ear, kissing down his lovers jaw, neck and shoulders, nipping lightly on the silky skin, tongue occasionally trailing over the pale expanse. Groaning, Gokudera turned his head to the side out of embarrassment eyes tightly closed taking in every touch the other boy gave him.

Taking the opportunity, Yamamoto bit down on the curve of Gokudera's slender neck, sucking generously on the spot as a small bruise developed marring the white canvas. Green orbs widened as Yamamoto continued to suck on the now sensitive spot on his lover's neck; the silver head pulling the taller teen's body flush against his, wrapping his legs more tightly around his boyfriend's waist. The action causing Yamamoto's tented pants to press against Gokudera's naked ass, the taller boy irritated with his pants obstructing the contact.

The effort of holding the other male up was beginning to take its toll even on the athlete, the two boys sinking to the floor, Yamamoto kneeling in between Gokudera's spread legs his face still buried and panting into the silver head's neck.

Getting yet again frustrated with the way things were progressing slowly the bomber sighed pressing his hand to the black haired teens' chest scooting him away slightly. Leaning back to look at the other boy wondering if he'd done anything wrong, brown eyes widened as the silver head tugged his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way, blushing hard as he did so avoiding the taller male's scrutinizing gaze.

After a few minutes of just staring at the blushing teen Yamamoto still hadn't taken any action and Gokudera's embarrassment just rose further.

"Well is there something wrong with me? Will you just do something? Stop staring at me like that" Gokudera yelled glancing away Takeshi.

Snapping out of his daze the black haired teen grinned.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with Hayato, he's perfect" Takeshi replied, his voice husky.

Struggling to think of anything to retort through his embarrassment the shorter teen grabbed the other boy's shirt and yanked him forwards, crashing their lips together before pulling back a moment later.

"Well, come here then" the storm smirked hoping he came off looking seductive.

The rain guardian didn't need any more encouragement, pulling off his own shirt before removing his boyfriend's and discarding it to the side closing his lips around a pert nipple, nibbling and licking until the other boy threw his back a long drawn out moan slightly echoing in the room.

"Takeshi!" Gokudera almost pleaded with the other boy, begging him to do more than tease him with light touches and wet kisses without actually saying it.

Smirking as he pulled away from the abused nipple, lips travelling down the pale chest and stomach, black hair tickling the sensitive skin before reaching Gokudera's hands that were currently covering what lay between his thighs.

Gently removing the thin hands, Yamamoto leaned down and took a moment to admire the other boy's member, wanting to stain the memory into his mind forever. He was interrupted a moment later as he felt the tip brush against his lips as it was impatiently thrust upwards signalling for him to just get on with it.

Not wanting to keep his partner waiting any longer a tan hand wrapped itself around the base as a tongue slid out of Yamamoto's mouth and slowly gathered up the small amount of pre cum that had developed due to his teasing actions just a few moments ago. The taste wasn't particularly nice he wasn't going to lie, but it wasn't unbearable either and he swallowed it all the same before taking the whole head into his mouth sucking gently just to get used to the feel.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was in ecstasy, his head bowed, back leaning against the wall, lapping up the attention his cock was getting, wanting to demand more and submitting selfishly by forcing his length into Yamamoto's open lips, the other boy taking it in greedily.

It was an odd feeling, of Gokudera's penis pulsing and warm now covered in his saliva slipping in and out of his mouth as he attempted to give the teen pleasure. They were both very inexperienced, only having experimented once earlier that day but Yamamoto tried his best and it seemed to be working for Gokudera as his slender fingers dragged through Yamamoto's dark hair while the shorter boy let out a string of moans.

"Takeshiii" the name drawn out in an almost moan, the Italian unable to resist the urge to thrust continuously into the mouth pleasuring him, almost gagging the teen crouched in between his legs.

Pulling away from pleasuring the other teen Yamamoto pulled on the legs on either side of his waist, Gokudera falling onto his back in the process, thighs wide apart, face flushed.

They both knew what was coming next, Gokudera blushing at the thought as fingers found their way in between his lips, his own tongue lubricating them for what was inevitably going to happen.

Removing the fingers from his lover's mouth, Yamamoto slowly trailed the wet digits along Gokudera's stomach teasingly before he shifted backwards to get his hand in between them. Closing his eyes, Gokudera laid waiting for the other boy to continue what they had started earlier that day.

The silver-head tensed automatically as Yamamoto slowly pushed a finger past the ring of muscles, the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant to the shorter boy but there was a lingering burn as the single digit began moving in and out even with the added lubrication. A hiss escaped through clenched teeth as a second finger joined the first, his body resisting the intrusion even though he attempted to relax.

"Hayato, I love you." the baseball star whispered softly, kissing the edge of the silver-heads mouth, the momentary distraction enabling him to push a third finger stretching the impossibly tight ring of muscles even further. Screwing his eyes shut, Gokudera bared through the initial pain spreading through his lower body, hoping that the pleasure written about in those fanfics on Haru's community would come soon.

"Ahh…haa there, again" Gokudera practically shouted out, the toe curling pleasure spreading throughout his entire body, tingling every nerve and bringing his now half-hard erection back to life.

Consciously applying pressure to the bundle of nerves causing his boyfriend so much pleasure Yamamoto began undoing his pants, pooling them around his knees along with his boxers. The confident air the black haired teen was giving off helped to calm the Italian as Yamamoto removed his fingers leaving him feeling strangely empty.

Looking around, hazel eyes tried to pin point something they could use for extra lubrication as this was their first time going all the way but soon began to realize their location wasn't exactly forthcoming and he really didn't want to get up and leave the other boy.

The silver-head soon realised the issue keeping them apart, the other boy sighed, a small smile forming on his lips at the awkwardness of their first time. Taking matters into his own hands, Gokudera pushed himself up; using his elbows he bent down so his face was in line with the taller boy's erection before experimentally poking his tongue out and licking the tip, the bitter salty taste hitting him a few moments later.

"Hayato what are yo…ahhh" Takeshi inquired before being cut off sharply.

Gokudera had taken in almost all of Yamamoto's length into his mouth, making sure to pay attention to every inch before pulling himself away and licking one last time from base to tip. Returning to his previous position on his back legs spread on either side of his boyfriend's waist, Gokudera took in the other's appearance, having to hold back a groan at the sight of his boyfriend's now wet cock and then having to hold back a snigger at the intensely pleasured yet shocked expression on the his lover's face.

Snapping out of his daze, Yamamoto realized what the bomber had been up to, he had solved the lube issue by himself and now it was the baseball star's turn to take over. Scooting himself closer, Yamamoto lined himself up with his boyfriend's entrance trying not to appear nervous and startle the other male off, slowly he pushed the head of his penis inside, feeling the incredibly tight heat squeeze him he pushed all the way in unable to resist the teasing pleasure.

Gokudera covered his mouth so the neighbours couldn't hear the scream that threatened to erupt at any second, it had been too fast, 'Stupid Takeshi' the silver-head cursed in his mind, he needed to calm down, at least the idiot had stopped to give him some time to relax his now tensed muscles.

"Sorry Hayato, I guess I got carried away" Yamamoto said grinning sheepishly down at the other boy.

The Italian felt like yelling 'you fucking bastard', 'Get that stick out of my ass' or 'Don't fucking grin like an idiot' but he didn't want to hurt the others feelings and he truly wanted this to be great for both of them. If he did it again however, well that would be another story; Yamamoto might just have a stick up his ass that being the case.

"Move baseball-baka" Gokudera gritted out between clenched teeth, his jaw tight in anticipation.

Still grinning, Yamamoto began to move his hips, slowly and shallowly at first not wanting to hurt Gokudera more than he already had. Not that Yamamoto thought the other boy wouldn't be able to take it, because he knew he could and the silver-head would probably testify to that fact as well.

Slowly adjusting to the feeling of being completely stretched, Gokudera began to gently thrust back, lifting his hips in the air to get a better angle, his back curving into an arch, moaning loudly as Yamamoto found the bundle of nerves that made his mind swim and body spasm.

Green eyes hesitantly opened and looked up at the boy leaning over him, tanned face flushed red with exertion, bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead and concentration etched deeply onto his features, Gokudera would have laughed at the other boy's state if he wasn't so overwhelmed by the new and unfamiliar sensations coursing through him.

It hadn't been that long but already the pairs' thrusts were becoming erratic and fast paced, Gokudera's ass clenching more tightly around Yamamoto's cock as the two rapidly began reaching their peaks. With one final thrust the black haired teen slammed into the storm's prostate, emptying himself into the tight heat before gripping his partner's cock tightly, squeezing until the white streams splattering over Gokudera's stomach ceased.

Utterly exhausted the rain guardian collapsed on top of the smaller male, almost winding him in the process.

"Oi, Takeshi get off, you're too heavy idiot" Gokudera grit out, also tired but still attempting to shove the heavy body on top of him off.

"Hmmm…" was all he got in response before Yamamoto slid off and out of him, both of them now laying on their backs panting heavily, Yamamoto turned his head, smiling at Gokudera, the bomber blushing slightly in reply before cuddling tiredly against his lover.

_**A few hours later…**_

Sipping on his coffee, Gokudera sat at his computer desk logging into his laptop, waiting for the desktop to load. It had been several hours since Gokudera and Yamamoto's 'intimate' moment and the silver-head was feeling happy about it, he'd almost forgotten about the incident with that Yuki guy from earlier, but it was still in the back of his mind. His anger towards the unusual looking teen had dissipated since he'd arrived back at his studio-apartment, and especially since Yamamoto and he had sorted everything out between them.

However, that didn't mean the storm guardian wouldn't be sure to mention it to someone later, after all the tenth had been attacked and anything unusual should be reported in case of a connection.

Finally the desktop had loaded up and his familiar icons and background appeared on the bright screen.

Taking another sip from his mug of coffee, the bomber glanced behind him, smiling slightly as he saw Yamamoto's head lolling over the arm of his couch, the black haired teen clearly asleep, one arm hanging off the edge of the sofa.

Turning back to the glow of his laptop screen, Gokudera browsed idly over his usual websites, wondering what he could do to waste some time until the boy lounging on his couch woke up. Almost accidentally the silver haired teen clicked on Haru's community as it appeared in his recent history.

A new entry had been posted around 20 minutes ago, looking at the author of the post he glared at the computer screen.

YamaGokuNo1Fanfgirl

That BITCH from the other day, threatening to find out his identity and ban him from the site. Pfft as if she could have out-smarted him, he probably had an IQ three times what her stupid fangirl mind contained. Clicking on the entry purely out of curiosity, or that's what he told himself, the silver haired teen rolled his eyes at the predictable story he was currently scanning through. There was less smutty content in this fic he noted, it was much mushier about how they fell in love, which, by the way, was way off the mark but strangely the bomber found himself immersed in the alternative universe the girl had created.

The story was well drawn out and it took him over two hours to finish, of course Yamamoto was still asleep, forgotten on the couch. Despite the many grammar and spelling mistakes littering the piece of fiction, Gokudera actually found himself quite liking the plot of the story. Maybe he was just in a good mood after his earlier activities with the still slumbering black haired teen.

Wanting to distract himself for a few more hours the teen found himself highlighting all the mistakes in the 12,000 word fiction as well as making his own additions to the text, making the appropriate corrections. Glancing over his work the silver-ette debated on whether to send the psycho bitch his version of her story.

Concluding that the crazy fangirl would take it as an insult to her writing skills he decided to send it to her under Mr Anonymous. She'd know who he was; well she'd know he was the guy that had left her a flame the other day. Smirking he attached the document to an email before adding a comment underneath.

Mr Anonymous Sent [20:58]:

Dear YamaGokuNo1Fangirl aka CRAZY PSYCHO BITCH, as you can see, your writing skills are not of a very high standard and this was painful to read I'm afraid. Please humbly use this corrected copy so other readers such as myself don't suffer from your poor grammar and spelling mistakes and flawed plot!

Yours Sincerely,

Mr Anonymous.

Clicking the send button, Gokudera leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest, a smug expression morphing its way onto his face.

The sudden loud bleeping from his lap top took the silver haired teen off guard, not expecting a response so quickly; she really is a psycho bitch he concluded.

YamaGokuNo1Fangirl Sent [21:00]:

Dear Mr Anonymous aka GOKUDERA HAYATO, I have decided to take your advice despite your rudeness and bad attitude. I would also like to request you become my Beta reader as you are clearly skilled in writing though it pains me to say it. If you do not know what this is which you probably don't, the job description basically encompasses what you did for my last chapter.

Yours Sincerely,

YamaGokuNo1Fangirl

WHAT THE HELL. His plan had actually backfired. Not only had she not been insulted, the crazy girl was actually asking him to write for her and paid him his own insult. Gokudera snatched his cigarettes lighting one sharply and debating how to respond to the obviously cracked girl.

* * *

Dino was sat in his office, yet again in the company of a beautiful woman, this time her appearance the opposite of Kyoya, blonde long curly hair, bright blue eyes and a curvaceous figure showing off far too much cleavage in his opinion. The mafia don didn't even catch the girls name in between her incessant talking.

Even though he'd asked for all of his future appointments to be cancelled, the woman had snuck in and wouldn't take no for an answer, not that he could actually decline as he couldn't seem to get a word in edgewise. On top of her annoying personality, the blonde male hadn't been able to do any research for his younger brother due to the woman's presence in his office. He was beginning to feel like tearing his hair out in frustration.

He really needed an excuse to leave or perhaps even an excuse to make her leave.

A few moments later his excuse arrived in the form of three knocks on the door.

"Boss, do you have a second?" Romario spoke through the door.

"I'll be there right away, can you excuse me miss …" Dino paused a little too long indicating he'd forgotten her name, the girl looking slightly offended before getting up and strutting haughtily out of the room and past the right hand man.

Romario's gaze followed her back for a few seconds before a frown marred his features, briefly showing his disappointment in his boss's rude behaviour towards his potential suitors.

"Sorry Romario, I don't think I'm cut out for marriage" the blonde said grinning cheekily.

Sighing, the suited man made no comment, knowing already that his boss would be required to marry despite what he may want.

"We found some activity in the Namimori area but nothing related to the Vongola or any families with ill intentions towards them." He continued to his boss.

"I see. Well, I'll inform Tsuna immediately." Dino said, slight disappointment showing in his tone.

"Well there was one notable presence in Namimori. The youngest son of the Capirossi family was sent to live in Japan to attend school in Namimori"

Dino paused, stopped in mid-motion to pick up the phone to inform his younger brother of the news.

"Do you know what school he attends and what his name is?" Dino turned back to his right-hand man, excitement clear in his question.

"Yuki Capirossi and he attends Midori Middle School" Romario responded efficiently.

Instantly something clicked in Dino's mind. Yuki, he knew that name and even though he couldn't fully remember why he had a connection with this unknown teenager, he suspected Tuna might. Dino dialled quickly, eager to hear what Tsuna's reaction to his findings would be. He hoped nothing serious was going to come as a result of this, always uneasy that his younger brother would find trouble, although it would give him an excuse to visit Japan to get away from these suitors and see a certain dark-haired boy.


End file.
